


Tsubasa No Yume

by Kicchin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ANGELS-AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God has left the angels on their own, with no one to continue to sustain the power, the gates of damnation opened right before them freeing humankind's feared one. But on a twist of fate the four most powerful angels fell to earth, along with the destroyer of humanity, but what if this was all part of the big game plan? Pairings, AkaFuri, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, MuraMuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cost of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by by the American TV series Supernatural(no not the whole show but the only season 5-7) where God has left the building leaving the angels on their own--however of course with my own touch. It will NOT follow the flow of the Supernatural I only used the idea. BUT I DO HOPE THAT YOU WILL SINCERELY LIKE MY THIRD WORK!  
> (originally posted on FF.net)

It has been ages since then, Kuroko remembered the days when everything used to be well. When home felt like _home_. But now it felt cold, it felt empty. The tall walls and the seemingly endless hallway used to be filled with laughter, but now it felt eerily quiet. If humans found out this was the heaven, would they still want to go here? Ever since that day, they have never seen their father—never again. He wondered if he was disappointed, or was this something about his plans again. Kuroko wanted to believe on the second option, but 8,000 years isn't short period of time even for an angel like him. Heaven wasn't the way it was since his brother revolted against their father—something no one had prepared them for. Kuroko understood his brother's reasons but he understood their position before their father as well. They were angels, and he—their father, he is God. He is absolute, and no one else could be, no, not his brother. It was a punishment for thinking highly of himself, but doing so, he saw the pain in his father's eyes, he didn't want to do it, but it was the right thing to do.

Since then no one had seen their father, and home felt unfamiliar, everyone grew apart, farther, and farther away. His brothers rarely talked to each other, they went on their daily duties like mindless machines. Kuroko felt cold watching them. Days went by painfully slow, and every day he would think of the days when things were much better—days he wished didn't end like that. Until then he wondered why this should happen, why his brother, why them, why?

He never voiced his thoughts, those kind of thoughts were regarded as doubting, and doubt destroys faith or so they say. He sighed quietly as he watches the humans from the clear mirror before him, his father once gave him that as a gift, a mirror where a few human activities could be seen. It showed a crowd of people crossing the streets, a few children mindlessly playing and chasing each other. Ever since they came, everything became very difficult, for him, for his brothers, even for his father. His thoughts were similar to his brother, and he understood where is pointing at. What is so special about these humans that his father is so inclined to?

They kept on disappointing him, yet his father kept forgiving them—but he can't do that to _him,_ why, he wondered.

"You are here yet again." Kuroko stood and turned to the doorway and found his brother Midorima. He is often cold to others, nonchalant and insensitive. He has been like that even way before, only this time, he became very much distant to everyone. These days are rare when he would stop by his room and check on him. Kuroko only bowed his head in regards to the other's presence. "Why don't you help Kise in managing the garrison? You do not plan on rotting yourself here, do you?"

"Maybe not, maybe yes." Kuroko answered quietly. He was sick of this kind of life, where is there father? This isn't his family anymore. When he looks at them he could barely recognize them. Sometimes he wanted to have human's mortality and just sleep and never wake up, or wake up when his father arrives, when everything is well again. It may be selfish to think such way, but he is still a son, and his family is broken.

"We have talked through this, father is—"

"He is coming back."

Kuroko cut him determined. It was illogical, truly, he knows that, but a son can never give up on his father. And after building his faith, he can't possible just say they'll bring it down like that. He just can't give up yet. Not yet.

"Suite yourself." He heard him say before leaving.

Kuroko could only wish yesterday will once return. He could only wish sadly. These humans stole his family, he thought bitterly. His father told him they should love these humans, these mortals, but how? How could he love them when they were the ones who stole his family? Kuroko frowned, why does his family has to be wrecked this way? When his brother be ever be free?

* * *

 

Kagami looked up at the sky, the sky looks heavy and dark. He could smell the vapour in the air. Strange, the weather report said it will be sunny all day. Oh well he guess, sometimes weather is unexpected. He turned facing their school, today he has practice after class, he hope he won't get caught in the rain. Kagami Taiga, is an American returnee who had recently enrolled there in Seirin High School, at first he thought the basketball game in this side is weaker, but he was extremely wrong, for one there is this guy from Too Academy—Aomine Daiki, the unstoppable ace— ** _tsk, unstoppable my ass_** **.** Well the two managed to get along after playing a few matches Kagami had grown to respect the other, despite his huge ass narcissistic behaviour and ego that's probably bigger than the whole milky way. Whistling Kagami walked to the lobby of their school he found a familiar brunette standing there. "Ah, Furi, morning." He greeted with a smile. The said brunette, Furihata Kouki smiled back at Kagami.

"G-Good morning, Kagami." He greeted bowing his head a little.

"Hm, heading to the class?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tag along then."

Life is pretty simple you see, for Kagami, for Furihata, for everyone on earth. Practically speaking living is easy, you just gotta breath and get on with all the crazy rides of life…including…the impending doom.

* * *

 

Kuroko blinked as he felt something stir in his senses he stood and realized somehow it has gone a bit darker—it never get dark in Heaven, he thought. Standing up from his seat he heard faint flaps of wings, running towards the entrance he saw Kise who just landed on his feet, the golden haired angel looked disturbed. Kise quickly grabbed Kuroko and ran down the hallways, at the end of the hallway was the great dome, and there standing was Midorima and Murasakibara. What was happening? Kuroko was about to ask when he heard a loud grumble—a thunder? Why is there a thunder? From the gigantic windows Kuroko watch the surrounding turn gray and the lightning roared angrily.

"What is happening?" Kuroko asked.

"You must evacuate." Kise said spunning his younger brother to face him, "You must go now, the gate of the abyss is shattering!"

Kuroko's eyes widen. The doors that shut his brother were meant to be unbreakable, they were made so with their father's power and the only moment they would open is if he himself opens it—or the source of the power that shuts that door is gone—Kuroko fell to his knees in his realization. The only time his presence will not be there, the only moment when his power could no longer hold the gates…is when he is—"Kuroko, he's dead." Midorima said coldly, "Father is dead."

His world shattered under his feet, the lightning and the darkness felt like sharing his agony. Why? Why didn't he even return to them? Kurko felt as Kise pulled him up, "Kurokocchi you gotta listen, we need you out of here!"

"And you?" Kuroko asked, "Where will I go?"

"We'll stay here we need to guard the gates, we need to keep it shut as long as we can." Midorima answered. "You're going to earth for a while, you'll be safe there."

"I object." Kuroko answered, "You are not father to order me. I-I refuse to stay there."

"Kuro-chin it's just a few days—"

"My duty is—"

"Your duty is to serve human race!" Midorima said raising his voice. Midorima narrowed his eyes at Kuroko, "Listen carefully, you are not like any of us, what could you do against Akashi? What can a wingless angel like you do?" Kuroko's eyes widen, he forgot. Oh, yeah, he…he isn't like them. Even if he was one of the closest children of their father, he didn't have sturdy wings—no, he didn't have any at all. He wondered ever since but his father never made him feel like he was ever incomplete, he treated him like he treated all of his children—actually he favoured him, almost as equal as he favoured Akashi. It has been so long he had almost forgotten.

"Midorimacchi stop!"

"This is your fault for making him feel so comfortable! You follow the orders, and get yourself out of here! Do you hear me?!"

Kise turned to Kuroko who just stared at the marble floor, without further thinking he grabbed his wrist and ran away. Kise turned to Midorima, no, those weren't really meant to hurt Kuroko, it was meant to make him leave at once. They knew the smallest angel isn't what he seem like, outside that fragile looking exterior is a power great and immeasurable, and Midorima just like him or Murasakibar—perhaps their father as well knew. That is why, even in this way, they have to—they have to keep him safe—and the only way is—

_EARTH_

_Long ago, there was an angel. His wings we're the most beautiful ones among his brothers, they said it looks like it was on fire whenever he flies and flaps them, orange and scarlet, his feathers we're exceptionally beautiful and gorgeous. And among his brother's he was the closest to their father. He was greatly favoured, intelligent and witty. Their father always told the other angels to look at him as a role model, God's favourite—but there was him, another one. He was starnge, among the angels created in heaven, he didn't have wings, but just like the angel whose wings burnt against the wind, that angel is as intelligent as the other. He is brave and loyal and never questioned their father—he was the brave little soldier, the righteous one. The two angels grew close to each other as they lived in the dome of peace._

_Then their father one day made the earth, it is the most beautiful thing he had created. He was so proud of it. It was full of life that has its own mechanism. Its beauty is incomparable to anything. So next he decided to create moving life, he made these animals, all kinds of them, there were those small and fragile looking ones, to the agile, fast, ones, then the big ferocious ones. They had their own system, their laws and all. It was good. No—it was, great._

_But he wasn't contented. Who would fill these lands, it felt empty. He needed something that would take care of this beautiful creation for him, something that would use it's gifts to the greater good. So he made them—humans. They talk just like his angels, they can move like the animals, but they have something more special—free will. The angels were shocked as they heard the news, God gave these humans the ultimate gift—the free will, and the angel whose wings burnt against the wind disagreed much on this. Why? He repeatedly asked his father, why give them free will, they knew where this would lead but their father continued. He loved them so much he could barely turn his head away when they plead._

_He could not understand why his father loved these humans so much—that was his sin. He refused to serve them, he wasn't made to look over these greedy humans. They could turn their backs away from their father when they wanted to. But the one whose wings burnt against the wind tried to contain his thoughts, he didn't want his father to be angry to him, so he stood there watching them. But years passed, humans only kept proving him right. They turned their backs against their own kin, killed their family, their own blood, destroyed, steal, hoard, they plagued the earth with greed, fear and chaos. They slowly destroyed the masterpiece his father made ever so carefully._

_And when he could no longer contain it, he voiced out his thought, "Why must we serve them?" he asked his father, "I could fathom it, father look at them!"_

_"_ _Have you not understand what I have said before, my words are final."_

 _"_ _No."_

_It was the first time that word was heard in the dome._

_"_ _No?" His father was lost for words, his son, his most favoured son, his son whom he thought would understand him most. He shook his head, "Do change your mind, I beg of you."_

 _"_ _I cannot. I do not see the reason why, Father listen to me!"_

_His brothers tried to stop him, but he stood in his reason bearing his iron will. And with that the chains of forbidding rose from the depths of the abyss. He was asked but once again, for the last time, but he refused to change his mind, and with that his beautiful wings were no longer, he was dragged deep in the abyss and was doomed to stay there till the end of time, when he shall rose and was prophesied to lead the monsters in the purgatory. Until then he shall stay there, bound in the darkness and void of nothingness._

* * *

 

Kagami sat on the empty basketball court, practiced has ended but as usual he stayed practicing his dunks. It was quiet except for the sound of the rain pounding against the roof of the gym and the concrete outside, it was raining nonstop since that afternoon and all his teammates had hurried home, but Kagami was an exception of course. He had no one who'd be frantic when he is late home, his parents are both in America and well, he was sent there for some reason he had no idea about. Sipping in his water bottle Kagami watch the darkness of the evening at the window. It was eerily quiet.

_BLAG!_

Kagami almost chocked at the water he was drinking, when he suddenly heard the loud noise that seems to have come from the roof of the gym. As he was about to dash out and look outside he was stopped as he felt something that made him look at the window. His eyes widen in shock as he saw a blur of white human shape fell passing quickly from that window before he heard a loud— ** _THUD!_** Kagami in panic grab his wind breaker ran right outside the gym using the jacket as his shield from the rain. He ran to the other side of the gym where the window stood. He didn't give much care to his Air Jordan shoes that were slowly getting soaked in mud as he ran.

Kagami had seen a lot of things in his life, he had seen a hit-and-run case when he was in America, a crime scene, he had seen a lot of crazy things but this, this was no way comparable to those. His eyes widen as he felt his heart almost leaped out of his chest as he found the scene before him.

There were feathers everywhere, just how it is when pigeons suddenly decided to fly out of the blue. The scene look like they were grabbed out of a movie, the strange feathers were everywhere, some were slowly falling right before him, Kagami opened his hand and caught one, the feather was surely not from a small bird, the feather is huge. He had never seen anything feather as big as that. Despite the darkness, he could see the soft color of the feather, and more to it, it was slightly glowing. He looked up, there was nothing in there. Where did these come from? Kagami looked around confused, as he was about to take a step he felt something hard on the floor, turning his eyes down he almost jumped out of his skin at what he saw. Lying there on the floor was a fragile figure wearing strange clothes, he was lying there unconscious, his white clothes smeared with mud, and his pale white face looks almost unearthly.

Kagami panicked, what should he do? There's a body there, right behind the gym, could he be a student? Well he looks small, a middle schooler? Wait, wait, this is a high school for pete's sake a high school what is he doing there? Kagami out of his confusion quickly grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him into a piggyback.

Carrying the boy fet like carrying a pillow against his back, Kagami even not having carried anyone before in his back knew that someone with such body should have weighted at least relatively to make him stagger, but no, that wasn't the case. Kagami hurriedly run, good think he knows a local clinic, that could do, he just need to reassure himself that he didn't icked up a dead body. More importantly Kagami wondered what and how the hell this guy— _probably_ -fell of the roof. He prayed to God this isn't some kind of a joke or the guy is still alive.

The road was clear and somehow the streets were clear of anyone. Kagami hissed as the cold rain pounced against his skin, the rain felt painfully strong, the small raindrops felt like thousands of needles falling millimetres per seconds. Two more block away, Kagami fastened the body behind him stopping for a moment to secure the boy behind him before he made a another sprint. The loud music of the rain against the concrete resounded and drowned every noise there was. Kagami could barely breathe as the wind conspired with the loud rain, slapping hi right in his face. The rain was getting impossibly cold as well, Kagami saw a flash of thunder, and he felt the body behind him twitched, and a pair of small slender hands grabbed a fistful of the back of his shirt. Kagami started sprinting even faster fearing the other might be in a very great deal of pain.

Finally Kagami reached to the clinic, he was just in time, he thought as a dark haired young man stood there holding in his hand the sign for the clinic. Kagami without thinking quickly opened the door to the clinic making the man's eyes wide.

"He needs help!"

...

Kagami sat on the bench shivering, the clinic was a paediatrician's clinic, a young doctor Takao Kazunari, the man was kind enough to let the two stay in and get a look at the boy who was with Kagami's condition even if it was pass his clinic hours and offer him a warm cup of chocolate and a cozy thick towel. Kagami sat on an empty bench outside the isolation room where the doctor laid the unconscious boy to get a closer look. The isolation room was unfortunately the only room with bed in the clinic, since it was only a small clinic. The clinic smelled of children, the walls were painted in cute and colourful shapes and items and in a corner was a box of toys. He glanced at the clock right up on the wall, it was past eight thirty in the evening, his stomach started grumbling. He hasn't yet taken dinner. His eyes turned to the door of the isolation room when he saw it swung open. Standing up Kagami found the raven haired doctor peaking, "Hey, come in." he said with a smile.

Kagami nodded and followed Takao, the man pushed the door more to let the tall young man in. Kagami looked around the room, white walls and floor, white ceilings. On a corner right next to a window sat a single bed and lying there was the most unearthly beauty he had ever seen. The petite body was tucked in a fluff light blue comforter.

"Surprisingly he's alright, just a slight fever. I don't think he did fall of _the roof_ as you said, because if he did he would have probably had sustained more than some bruises—which I mean broken bones and concussions, which any of those he didn't have. He had some scratches though, and yeah bruises in his forearm." Takao said tucking his hands on the pocket of his white lab coat. Kagami walked towards the sleeping figure. The boy looked peaceful in his sleep, Kagami never thought he'd use the word _beautiful_ to describe a man, but he had no other words to describe him. His closed eyelids displayed the beautiful lush of eyelashes the boy had, his damp hair's color resembled like the color of the cloudless sky in a very fine day. And his skin, Kagami could swear it looks like it was glowing—it was the fairest skin he had ever seen. "So…you know him?"

"I told you, I don't." Kagami said frankly.

"I changed his _costume_ in some clothes I had around. It's a bit big but I think that would be better than nothing." Takao said before handling Kagami folded paper soaked in rain and mud. Kagami took the material sighing. "So what costume party did your friend went."

"I told you, he's not my friend." Kagami said sighing.

"Then, what do you—"

The two gasps as the teal haired boy bolted up and grabbed Kagami by the wrist. Turning to Kagami he stared at him with his vibrant blue eyes. Kagami had only one word to describe the blue of his eyes—enchanting.

"Is this…earth?"


	2. Fallen

"Huh?" Kagami raised an eyebrow at the teal haired boy before him, forget beautiful, what the hell was he asking him. Takao stifled a chuckle as he turned away trying to look as composed as possible. The teal haired boy seems to have engaged himself into a staring contest as he stared just at Kagami without reacting—not even blinking. Kagami backed away as the boy started moving closer to Kagami. "H-Hey, what the fuck?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion, "I…do not understand that reference, please enlighten me."

"Wow," Takao said in the corner, "I take back my words, he must have knocked his head."

Kagami almost face palmed, what the hell did he got into again? What if he got himself a psycho or a mental patient, this was way too crazy. How did he got himself into this again? It was supposed to be an ordinary day, he was supposed to go to school then go home again, eat dinner and sleep. That was how that was supposed to happen. "Then what is?" the teal haired boy asked staring at Kagami as if answering his mental question. Kagami was speechless, staring blankly the boy continued. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, forgive me but I would have to stay here with you."

Kagami's jaw dropped, did he just said—"No, no, no, no!" Kagami exclaimed, "First of all I do not know you, second who could tell me that you're not some mental patient who just got out, what if you kill me in my sleep, rob me or something?"

Takao raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, I hate to butt in but, uh, he doesn't look like he can get away from someone as _huge_ as you."

"Thank you for your trust Takao-san."

"Your wel—Huh?"

"I know everyone, Kagami-kun as well."

" _kun?"_ Kagami raised a brow at the used of familiarity. "Are you kidding me?"

"I do not joke."

Takao was about to cut in with a snarky remark when a thunder loudly roared, the lights flickered and when it came back Takao felt his heart leaped off his chest as he suddenly saw tall figure next to where Kuroko had been lying down. He gasped as he realized the man behind Kuroko was not just tall, but he had wings, massive ones. Kuroko turned behind him and climbed out of his bed, eyes wide. "M-Midorima…-kun." The man had green hair like emeralds, and eyes that reminded him of jade, his eyes had beautiful long lashes as well. But what didn't escaped Takao's eyes were the fact the man was all bloodied and injured. The man's eyes drifted to Kuroko's and his expression soften.

"I am…glad…you're…safe."

_THUD!_

"Midorima-kun!"

Kuroko exclaimed as he saw his brother collapsed right there in then. Hurrying to his side, Kuroko could not believe it, one of heaven's finest soldier is all bloodied and injured—no one simply injuries someone like him. Kuroko's hand trembled as he petted Midorima's beautiful mint green wings, it was soaked in Midorima'ss own blood. "M-Midorima-kun, wake up, what happened, why are you here as well?"

Midorima's eyes were unfocused, they were slowly closing, "…Akashi…must…look…for…We…f-failed…" Midorima's voice grew fainter, and fainter as his eyes completely closed.

"Midorima-kun wake up!"

* * *

Takao had seen a lot of things during his study in the medical school, a fetus with two heads, a girl with an extra pair of limb, an abnormally large head, skin as thick as nails, a child with no pores, he had seen a _lot_ of crazy things in his life, but this one, nope, this one tops all of those. Takao didn't know what to do, should he call the police, no, no, they'll think this is some crazy prank, the mental hospital, no, that's a bad idea too, he'll be the one they'll confine for sure, veterinary, but he has human body. Takao paced back and forth as he could hear Kuroko saying something about he have to see his brother and ask him about something. Takao stopped and stared again at the unconscious man on the floor, he piched himself and hissed in pain. Blinking he turned to the floor again— ** _fuck, I'm not dreaming_**. Takao felt suicidal all of a sudden, what on earth was happening? A weird teal haired boy came in his clinic a minute before he closed the clinic and now some tall green haied winged man is lying there bloody in the floor of his own clinic. He didn't signed up for housing winged men, thank you very much. What should he do?

Okay, okay, he needs to calm down first. Taking a deep breath Takao decided he needs to patch up Mr. Winged Man first and get him to wake up before he could start the interrogation version Supernatural. He quickly ran to the man and tried to hauled him to the bed, and man did he weighted like a truck. After a few wobbling and almost crashing back to the floor, Takao was able to put the man to bed. The man groaned perhaps his injuries, Takao in his sea of confusion and visibly I-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-TO-DO mode, he was able to piece a few of his mind and got himself to get the medical kit in the cabinet acros the room. In hurry Takao almost tripped to his feet. When he returned the green haired guy had this pained expression, Takao bit his lip in panic as he opened the kit and started inspecting the man.

His injuries were more than what meets the eye, he had a massive bruise right above his left eyebrow, he must have hit it in something hard or whatever, there is a cut too next to the bruise that looks like it needs stitching. His hand had burnt marks and he was full of cuts. He is definitely not okay, Takao thought. He started off by cleaning the wounds with clean cotton and antiseptics. He could feel sweat in his forehead, not just due to the fact that he hadn't been into something so serious before, but also to the fact that the guy's wings is brushing against his hands and it is not _funny_ , Takao grumbled as he continued, damn whenever his eyes catches that stupid wings he gets chills. You can't really blame him alright, he had zero to no idea someone like this guy exist!

Finally Takao finished ccleaning the wounds, he lifted the man's hand but as soon as he did he heard the other hissed and struggled weakly against his hold. He was caught in a trance as he found the man's face quite attractive—yeah its very inappropriate for the moment, but come on, those long beautiful lashes and his perfect jaws, and cheekbone, damn. Takao shook his head snapping out of it as he turned back to his work, he reached for a burn ointment on his box and carefully applied it to the other's skin, he felt the other relaxed as the cold substance was applied. After doing so, Takao wrapped the injury in a clean bandage, he resumed to the other injuries and treated them. And next came was the cut in the man's head. He stitched the cut before applying another layer of antiseptic and covering it with clean gauze. Takao finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief, damn that was tedious.

The man's eyes slowly opened, but somehow his tired state won over and his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep. He turned to the door, alright, he needs someone who would explain this out of this world situation to him. He went for the door and opened it, spotting the teal haired boy in he quickly went for him without eve caring what on earth he was feeling, who cares about that, he's cornerned in a never before experience with winged man and a strange speaking poker faced boy for Pete's sake!

"Explain!" Takao exclaimed to the boy, "I have a unconscious guy in my room, with friggin wings and you, y-you—whatever you are! I need an explanation, aright!"

"How is my brother?" Kuroko asked as he tried to peek on the door but his sight was blocked by doctor.

"I am asking you!" Takao exclaimed as he reached to grab the boy by his forearm.

"Uh, don't tou—"

Kuroko's warning came too late when suddenly Takao felt an electric pulse travel from Kuroko's skin to Takao's fingertips to his body causing Takao to back away almost falling to his feet. Kuroko was as shock as Takao, he didn't mean it, he tried to warn him. Takao backed away, "W-What…are you?" Takao asked. It felt like sticking your finger in an open plug. He didn't felt that when he treated the boy earlier, why now?

"We are angels." The boy answered making Takao's eyes widen. If this had been a different situation, perhaps a situation where some random guy came an told him he's an angel, he'd just laugh or call a police or the mental institution and told them they had a patient that had got out and was in his clinic telling him he's an angel, but no, the case is a guy came with a drenched boy in his back told him _he fell off the roof_ and then another guys came out of nowhere with huge as the Tokyo tower wings, how can you not just be left speechless with that? Kuroko turned to Kagami who was looking at him like he was the biggest joke his life could have made.

"Ahahaha," Kagami laughed dryly, "Y-You're k-kidding, right?"

The teal hairred angel hated that humans seems to think he is always joking, "I am not, please I am being very serious."

"I…can see that." Takao said staring at the boy's poker face, how can he keep the same expression all this time?

"I do not know why my brother is here but they sent me down, they said…I needed to evacuate, my brother…is coming."

"Brother, who?"

The teal haired angel didn't know what to tell these humans, "The destroyer of mankind." He said finding no appropriate words for it. He needed them to understand the weight of the situation, it wasn't some joke, this cost the whole human race's existence. "The place where father had kept him…its was slowly being opened by his ominous power, father is—they brought me here to keep me safe while they try and close the gates back."

"Wait, so this guy with us…is he the _good_ brother or the _evil_ brother?" Takao asked, if things comes to worst he could have treated and nursed back to health the annihilator of mankind.

"I still wish to believe all my brothers…are good, none of them are evil," Kuroko said in almost a hushed voice, "But if you put it that way, yes, Midorima-kun is one my brothers, they lead the Garison, and was supposed to be the lead in closing the gates."

" _was supposed?_ " Kagami asked, "Wait, if he was supposed to be there closing the gates of whatever evil that is, why is he here?"

Takao gasped in realization, "If you're telling the truth we're done for! If your brother is here then who the hell is protecting that stupid gate?"

Kuroko's facial expression turned soft, "I…truly don't know."

"T-Then what should we do now, wait for the end of the world?" Kagami asked. Kuroko sensed the uncertainty on the red haired young man, but he felt something else. Kuroko turned to Takao, no it was different, he turned to Kagami again moving only his eyes. There was it again. This…this unexplainable trust the red haired man was giving him, he can see it in his eyes. He didn't know someone like a human possess this great fate to someone, he thought humans were very doubting creatures, just as how Takao acted. But no, he was nervous but he seems to trust every word that he is saying. Strange, he thought humans have a hard time trusting others, the way they were treated by their own kin they shouldn't possess this kind of trust to a stranger like him.

Kuroko fell in silence, the truth is things like this was never told to him, about Akashi, the prophecy, about their father—he was never told anything by anyone. He was a wingless angel in the lair of these beautiful creatures. What was he to them anyways.

Takao took a deep breathe, that was it, he cannot simply take another wword from Kuroko, he got enough of this angel crap. "Whatever, I need to rest my brain, too much information." Takao said sighing. "I don't care what you do or what you are but my body needs rest, so shoo whatever you do I'm signing off."

"I'll stay here." Kuroko announced quickly.

Takao eyed him. "I understand your sentiment about your brother, but I can't have two suspicious people in my roof, alright?"

Kuroko frowned, "But how anout my brother?"

"Like I can kill an angel," Takao said, "I'll ;ate him stay, come back tomorrow I'm not gonna look out for your brother or whatever."

Kuroko wasn;t sure, he isn't familiar with how things work here on earth. Should he let him or not? He's concerned about Midorima's health but he's afraid he had overstayed his welcome, but where should he go then? Basing on Kagami's earlier reaction, he isn't welcome to his household, then if that's the case where would he go? He turned to Kagami who was scratching his neck, he turned to him and stared at the teal haired angel for a while. Kuroko could hear the voice inside of his head it was torn between the thought of letting a stranger in his home is e very dangerous thing to do and the guilt of letting with a frail looking body out there. Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard the man's thoughts—he was actually more prepared that he'll be staying the night on the street but—"Alright whatever come with me." Kagami said to him grumbling. Kuroko was momentarily frozen, why…how can this man…simply say that? Why is he so strange?

"Alright, you stay with him and I let your brother here, get him tomorrow alright, I am so not babysitting an angel." Takao said. Kuroko turned to him, somehow even with those doubts about him Kuroko saw pure concern in Takao's eyes. His thoughts were filled of _will he be okay_ or _maybe I should just let him stay the night_. Kuroko understood what made him hesitate though, Kuroko is an alien on this vast world. Kuroko could only find Takao's reaction logical.

"Thank you…Takao-san. Tomorrow I shall be back and help you with my brother." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Takao said.

"Then we'll go ahead." Kagami said finally and went to the door. Kuroko followed him to the door quietly.

"Hey!"

The two turned to the doctor, who sighed, "Just don't get in any more troubles alright?"

* * *

When they arrived in Kagami's house, Kagami quickly announced he'd take a shower and let Kuroko rest first. Kuroko's eyes examined the house, somehow it feels cold, it was just spacious and quiet. It reminded him of the Dome of Peace where he and his brothers lived. He sat on the couch and scanned the room for anything that could tell him what kind of person Kagami Taiga is, but all he saw was a pair box and orange round object. Kagami Taiga, Kuroko wondered what kind of human he is. Angels can simply identify someone by just looking at them, but angels cannot know what kind of human are they. Kuroko could only assume humans from his brother's perspective, doubtful, greedy and unfaithful. But he wondered why they didn't seem like that—Kagami doesn't seem like that. Kuroko heard the waters from the shower had stopped and was followed by a sound of a door opening. He found Kagami walking up to him with an unreadable expression.

His sight turned black as he felt something soft against his face, peeling off the material he found a towel in his hand. "You should shower, you'll get sick if you don't." Kuroko wanted to ask what he means by getting sick or shower. Kuroko stared at the taller make for a moment, his hair is dripping, he had a red towel in hand too, his skin is wet as well and he smelled…hm, what was that scent?

"Hey are you just gonna stare at me or what?"

Kuroko realized what shower meant, it was like getting yourself soaked. Kuroko nodded and stood. "Where is the shower?" he asked. Kagami quickly pointed at the end of the hallway.

"I have some spare clothes there, they are too small for me so you can use them—no you can have them."

Kuroko nodded and proceded to the _shower_. His eyes scanned the tiled room before closing the door behind him. What should he do now? He didn't quite understand what to do next. Everything is just completely strange to him, how should he _shower?_ Where does the water comes out from? Kuroko stepped in and left the towel on the sink as he started tapping almost everything he saw, his eyes fell on a knob, what should he do? He twisted the knob and his eyes widen as water started pouring from above. Ah, this was it, he thought. Kuroko stood there as he was getting soaked, when he thought his hair was damped enough he twisted the knob again and the water stopped. He went to take the towel and dried his hair with it as he stepped out of the shower. Opening the door he found Kagami standing right before the door, as their eyes met Kagami's eyes widen.

Kagami stood there waiting, thinking the other wasn't quite accustomed to things he may ask for some question but he didn't—which is a good thing, he thought. Then all of a sudden the door opened and he faced a soaked teal haired boy still in his clothes.

"I am finished using your shower Kagami-kun, thank you very much." He said bowing.

"Are you—argh!" Kagami growled, Kuroko's eyes widen as Kagami quickly reached to grab him by the arm, he was about to warn him but it was too late. Kuroko's eyes widen as Kagami grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to the shower. Kuroko stood there in confusion. "Listen, tell me do you know what I meant when I said—shower?"

Kuroko blinked, "No."

Kagami could swear he saw his spirit leaving his body in great frustration. "You should have asked me." He said almost reprimanding the other. He turned and reached for the body wash and shampoo on the corner. "Listen, you take off your clothes then you soak yourself, then you put this" Kagami raised the boyd wash, "to your body don't get it to your eyes, alright?"

Kuroko nodded.

"And this one you put enough amount to your hair, then you rinse yourself." Kuroko nodded as Kagami explained. "Now, get yourself tidy." Kagami said before handling the bottles to Kuroko and taking his leave and closing the door behind him. Kuroko stared at the bottles, angels never needed to bathe. But this is human world so, perhaps he needs to go by their rules. He stripped off his wet clothes and started the shower.

Kagami Taiga is a strange human…

…

Kagami was sitting on his couch comfortably as he flipped through the pages of the monthly basketball magazine. Damn, his head feels like it had been processed with algebra and calculus all at the same time. He have a friggin angel under his roof. He sighed heavily, just how crazy can this get?

"What are you reading Kagami-kun?"

"GYAAAH!" Kagami in panic had quickly stood from his seat only to find the teal haired angel standing there. Since when had he been standing there?

"A few moments ago."

"Stop mind reading me!"

"Why?"

"Its freaking me out, that's why!"

"Kagami-kun please get down, you look ridiculous."

"You're the one to talk you look—" Kagami's eyes widen, wait…he looks…he was wearing his black shirt, and why isn't he… "I gave you a pair of pants, right?"

"They're too big Kagami-kun."

Wow, thinking about it Kagami realized how feminine Kuroko's features were, such slender legs and—no,no, that is so not appropriate!

"What is not appropriate Kagami-kun?"

Kagami growled, "You and your mind reading crap! Stop it!"

"I can't help it, your thoughts are too loud Kagami-kun."

"Can you just switch it off?"

"No." Kuroko said smiling inwardly, this was fun. This human has such interesting expressions. His split eyebrows were twitching, funny, Kuroko thought.

"C-Can you p-please just put the pants on?"

Kuroko tilted his head, "Does my appearance disturb you?"

"YES SO PLEASE JUST GET YOUR PANTS!"

Kuroko didn't know what came into him that very moment, he felt this strange feeling. It felt like his throat was being ticked and a laughter erupted from his lips. Since when…since when did angels laugh? Since did he ever feel this…what was this was called again—happy? He could not control it, he had never heard himself laugh and somehow his voice sounded strange to his own ears.

Kagami was not sure what was happening but somehow his senses detected something strange in this, why…why did he feel so…attracted to that quiet almost faint laughter? It wasn't loud, it was just a simple laugh that someone else would describe as a chuckle but the way his shoulders moved Kagami knew he is indeed laughing. He had never seen an angel laugh, okay maybe he did, you know the drawings of baby angels laughing and playing, but no, this one was just plain different. A kind of different that made his heart skip a beat. Then the movement stopped, and the angel looked at him, and somehow Kagami could still see the laughter in those beautiful blue eyes. Is that something only angels could do, or was it just Kuroko? Kagami's eyes widen as Kuroko closed the gap between them and suddenly cupped Kagami's face. Kagami felt trapped right at Kuroko's eyes, his small hands felt so soft like a woman's.

"I wonder if all humans are same as Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. He felt strange about this human, he's funny and act ridiculous, but he didn't hate it and the way he look at him, they gazed at him very gentely and his heart was filled with kindness masked by a rough exterior.

How…enchanting.

He wonders if all humans were like him and Takao, he wondered. Did all of them have that warmth in their eyes like Kagami had? Humans are…strange.

* * *

Strange, the rain hasn't stopped yet. Aomine stood right at the door of a convenience store, he had run out of dishwashing soap. And from the moment he got there the rain hasn't stopped. Clicking tongue in annoyance Aomine checked his wrist watch, exactly nine, huh? The street is dark and nothing but the sound of the rain could be heard. Aomine sighed, what did the weather report said again, all sunny and hot, _sunny and hot my ass, if I didn't know better I'd think this is a storm_. Aomine thought he'd risk the chances of getting soaked in the rain over spending a night at the door of a conviencence store. As he stepped out of the rain Aomine found something, a group of men were hudlled in a corner—ah who cares, he thought as he continued to walk. His eyes weren't that good with the rain constantly falling in front of him. He could slightly hear one of the men saying something then laughing. He was about to continue to go along when he saw it.

One of the men had his hand slipped and a body fell on the ground. His eyes widen in shock—is he witnessing a crime? The man quickly grabbed the fallen guy and started pulling him over an alleyway. No, no, not in his watch! Aomine dashed to the scene, "Hey fuckers let him go!" Aomine exclaimed running towards the group, the group realizing that carrying the other was a burden and decided to make a run for it. Aomine clicked his tongue as they mindlessly dropped the body on the asphalt. As he was approaching the victim Aomine realized a strange thing about the victim, he had a blonde hair and wore a Greek like clothes, must be those sick fuckers' kink. Aomine knelt on one knee and shook the victim who was lying on his stomach, when Aomine shook the other much stronger his eyes widen as his eyes was momentarily blinded with light yellow, when he came to realized it was a pair of massive wings right on the guy's back.

For once again, Aomine Daiki had no idea what kind of trouble did he got himself into.

The body slowly moved, Aomine felt his heart jumped out of his chest in fear. The blonde guy had hair that reached down his shoulders, with his trembling arms and heavy looking huge wings the guy moved and turned to Aomine. Aomine's eyes widen, the man—or if he was a man indeed, because he had never seen anyone look so beautiful like this. But his beauty was tainted with bruises and cuts. Aomine didn't know if he should touch him or what but there was one thing he needs to know. This guy needs some help.

"K-Kuro-kocchi…" the winged man's voice sounded helpless, Aomine didn't know what to do, who or what the hell is Kurokocchi? With half dazed eyes the winged man reached to Aomine, somehow Aomine was frozen in his feet he wasn't able to dodge the hand away—no more like, he didn't see the need to. The cold palm pressed against his cheek, "Help…Kuroko…cchi." Then the blonde fell unconscious on the floor.

"Hey!"


	3. BOUND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuuu everyone who left a comment and kudooos!! Because of your continues support Kicchin brings you a double updaaaate!  
> Oh and please keep the comments coming and the kudos too! THANK YOU AND LOVE LOTS  
> have nice daay!

**Chapter 3: Bound**

_"He flew too high aiming at that bright beautiful sun in the sky...till his beautiful wings were no more, they were burnt and he fell horribly to the earth. It was his punishment for trying to reach what was not meant for him to have."_

Furihata was awakened by a loud sound coming from the backyard. Brushing his sleepy eyes Furihata sat up and turned to look at the wall clock across the room. It was 2:45 in the morning, maybe he was just half asleep. As Furihata was about to get himself back to sleep, he heard another loud crash from the outside. Furihata climbed out of his bed brushing his eyes from sleep, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Walking towards the door Furihata used the light from his phone to light his way. He climbed down the stairs to the small living room before turning on the lights. Furihata blinked away his momentarily blindness. Furihata lazily checked the room, nothing—which is good. Furihata turned his eyes to the window, the rain has stopped, but he could still he the raging lightning and thunder outside—strange, was there a storm? Furihata was about to go back to his room and turned off the lights there when he heard small noises coming from outside. Fearing it was a burglar or something the brunette ran and grabbed the nearest object he could hold—a broom.

The small sounds continued, Furihata took a deep breath before carefully walking towards the door and slowly opening the door. The cold damp air kissed his skin as he walked there a broom in hand and a phone in the other, lightning the empty yard Furihata quietly turned to the left side. "Hello?" Furihata said in trembling voice, "H-Hello, I-I a-advise you ran a-away now I-I h-have a w-weapon!"

Suddenly Furihata's vision was blurred as he felt his foot hooked somewhere and—THUD! He fell face first on the floor. Propping himself up Furihata's found he just had the broom a feet away from him as he gripped his phone. Getting up Furihata dusted his night clothes. His eyes turned towards the path where he fell then a loud roar of the lightning flashed, his eyes widen as he saw a white figure there. Furihata Kouki had never been a big fan of horror movies, nope, and specially not real life horror. Furihata backed away with trembling legs. Then in that darkness, he saw two bright eyes stared right at him, and he suddenly felt glued to the ground. Furihata's internal instincts screamed for him to run for it.

Furihata could barely moved as he rose his hand to light the pair of eyes staring right at him, and—gasp—Furihata could not believe it—

A NAKED MAN IS IN MY LAWN!

Furihata's jaw dropped, could it be a mental patient escaped and is here, what will he do, what if he's dangerous, what if he's here to kill another victim and that''s him. Oh god, Furihata prayed in his head, he can't die yet, he hasn't played in the regular games yet! Furihata's internal panic was cut when he saw the man fell on the ground, damn be his conscience he can't let a man with no clothes die in hypothermia right outside his house. He need to do something. Furihata ran to the man, "A-Are you okay?" Yep, stupid question, he knows but what will he ask him? Okay, okay, calm down, he chanted to himself as he hesitantly held the man by the shoulder and placed a hand on his—wait, what…Furihata turned to the hand that was touching the supposedly back of the man—why does it feel…this ffluffy? Furihata raised his phone and lighted his back, he almost let go of the man in shock.

WINGS!—Furihata wasn't sure if he was just seeing a naked man in his lawn with wings is some kind of an awful kink of this mental patient, so he reluctantly traced the wings looking for where the strap was. Furihata's stomach made a 380 degrees flip when heis fingers stopped at the junction of the wings and his back, Furihata can see the bones in his back attached to the massive wings. He gasped in shock as he crawl back, oh pretty unicorns and shiny stars, what on earth is he?

This is totally insane—for all he knows this guy may be a product an evil research on human mutation like in those sci-fi movies. Oh, God, what did I do to deserve this, I am a normal teenage boy!—he screamed mentally. If he calls the cops and told them there is a man with massive wings, they'll think he is going nuts and he wasn't ready to be the first man to discover alien creatures do exist. No, no, he needs to do something, and the guy doesn't seem to look good. But he doesn't know what to do as well. Patch him up, what if he turns out to be some wild specimen and he goes berserk in the house and attack him? Fuck, fuck, fuck, what to do?

* * *

He remember hearing a muffle voice, trying to open his eyes he was greeted with darkness. It has been like this for a long time, he don't know how long but it must have been centuries now. He had lost track of time, after he was enclosed there. All he heard ever since was defeaning silence, even if he try to speak he could not hear his own voice. He could not see if there was a floor or a ceiling he felt suspended in mid-air while both his arms were bound by the chains of damnation. The burning pain in his arms had died away years ago. The chains were bound to forever be burning his skin, of course this was not enough to actually burn him—he was immortal after all. It was painful, yes but the pain slowly faded. In time he found it relieved to actually had at least feel this—even it was pain. It was better than nothing at all. All his senses were still dull when he suddenly felt the chains were slowly disappearing, and the burning sensation disappeared, he could slowly hear the movement of air in the room—why…why could he feel this air. The abyss was designed to be like this—a void of everything, a vacuum. Then all the restraints were slowly disappearing, he could feel the wings in his back slowly getting its heat back. The grumble was getting quite louder, before he knew it he found a crack of light peering from somewhere.

"It is…time."

He knows that voice from somewhere, he thought. Then the crack became bigger, and bigger, he could hear voices outside. They were in panic. What was happening? Then the crack became a whole, and he flapped his wings, it hurts to move them but after a few trials his body remembered the right way to fly and saw he did. He soared to the whole and was blinded by light as he did. The walls of the abyss were shattering, and the sound of the grumbling rang loudly in his ears. As he approached the hole, he found familiar faces there. Their faces were pale as they saw him, but it was only for short when suddenly, everything shook and he felt like he was falling.

Falling fast, his wings betrayed him as he tried to flap them but it did no help.

The next thing he knew was a hard surface against his back, damp and the image of the sky. Strange…are those…stars?

* * *

I'm stupid—Furihata mentally scolded himself, this is dangerous, what on earth was he thinking of bringing this guy here? Furihata paced back and forth, wait, but he can't leave the guy in his lawn? Ah, what on earth, was he doing, Furihata could swear he can break down crying right then and there. He turned to the unconscious figure wrapped in thick blanket on his couch. Why on earth does he have wings? And those cuts in his arms, they look like he was tied. He could only hope that he's not a monster or something. Furihata checked the time, its three-fifty in the morning, yep, its official whatever the hell it is, its not planning to give him any sleep. Furihata was grumbling about the strange situation he was caught in when suddenly he saw the fluff of blanket move. He quickly stood and in relex hid behind a wooden chair. He watch as the blanket move and a mop of vibrant scarlet hair popped. The guy—or whatever he is, looked around.

Then turned to him, Furihata was mesmerized by his dazzling red eyes. Standing up the man pulled the blanket close to himself as he stare at Furihata not blinking. Furihata felt chills ran down his spine as those eyes practically smouldered him. "You." The man said in a very cold and authoritative tone, "What…where is this?"

Furihata didn't know how to respond, he spoke Japanese but does that mean he could understand him, what if he's hearing some tricks made by his senses? Furihata swallowed hard, fuck, yep this is some scary shit. Furihata's eyes widen as the blanket slipped from the scarlet haired man's shoulder revealing the wings in his back. They were a dual colored, it was both orange and red in his eyes. Most people will be amazed, most people will say wow, that's a beautiful shit man, but Furihata Kouki isn't most people, Furihata Kouki is scared, Furihata Kouki is damn breaking in cold sweat in this situation. And maybe you will be if you were in his position as well.

"Why are you looking at me like that." The man asked indignantly.

Furihata wanted to tell him that the way he speak, the way he look at him, okay—everything about him was scaring the shit out of him. But the words died in his tongue and all Furihata could do was to shakily point at the man's back. The man raised a brow and turned to his back, Furihata almost jumped in shock when the man flapped his wings but what caught the brunette's attention was the way the man hissed in pain when they flapped them causing him to fall on his knees. In the spur of the moment Furihata's concern overwritten his fear from the other and he dashed to assist him. "A-Are you a-alright, I-I r-really should c-call a-an ambulance, o-or I should just take you the h-h-hospital! B-But a-ah what if t-they d-d-do experiments on you, oh my god, what will I do if they do that to you, m-my conscience wont be able to take it! Okay, okay, u-uhm I-I'll handle this, okay u-uhm, f-from the scale of one to ten how much d-does it hurts, where does it hurt?"

Akashi stared blankly at the creature before him, what was he saying again? He's talking to fast he can't even catch where he was trying to get at. His back hurts so much, his wings felt numb and his arms…but should he tell him, he's asking about it but Akashi frowned, no, this…he doesn't have a wings, and this strange place, this must be…Earth. Who was he kidding, yes, this must be a façade, this man just like all of his kin he'll surely thinking he's a monster, he'll kill him when he gets his chance. Akashi watched his movements, his clumsy gestures and his trembling hands, he was breaking in cold sweat as well. Nervous, Akashi thought as the human continued to speak in a flustered manner. Suddenly he felt the human grabbed his arm that was clutching the material close to his body, the brunette's eyes widen.

There were burnt marks in his arm, they were still fresh and look painful but as Furihata turned to the scarlet haired stranger he didn't even made a change of expression, no, its impossible that he doesn't feel pain, right? Furihata felt the pain in his stead, the marks were red, bluish and black. How can he not flich in pain. "These…damn, I'll g-get some bandages please stay put!" Furihata said as he dashed to the bathroom.

Furihata quickly opened the medicine cabinet and took a small box inside before dashing back to the living room. The stranger was still there watching him as he placed the box down on the coffee table. Akashi stared in the arms that human touched, he…just let this human touch him? Well it didn't felt bad like he thought it would…to be honest it felt…nice, perhaps it was due to being condemned in the abyss that his body is starting to long for physical contact? Akashi watched as the human came back holding a cotton ball and a roll of bandages. He quietly watch him as he held up his arm again and carefully applied the antiseptics in the cotton ball to the wounds, Akashi felt his arm involuntarily twitch as the coolness suddenly assaulted his senses. "I-It's a-alright, I-I'm just p-putting antiseptics, t-then w-we'll bandaged them." Furihata said as he peered at Akashi staring at him intensely. After he finished the other he turned and check his other arm, unfornately it wasn't any better than the other. Going back to the box he took another clean cotton ball and soaked it with antiseptic before returning, The stranger was still there unmoving. Furihata cleaned the burn and after he was done he placed the cotton ball on the table and started wrapping the man's arm with bandages.

"Why…are you wrapping them with cloth?" Akashi asked. Why is he doing this, could this be a form of restrain?

"I-It will get infected and won't heal if I don't do so." Furihata answered, he seemed to have momentarily forgotten his fear of the other.

Infected…what does that mean, Akashi wondered. It has to do with his wounds, right? But he knows they'll heal just fine. Like all the thousand times he was there in the abyss. When other parts of his body like his cheek would brush against the chains, they will get cut or burnt but no one came to ask if he was alright. They'll heal on their own, that was what he thought all those times. "They will heal one day." Akashi found himself saying.

"They won't if you just let it like that." The other replied as he finally finished.

Akashi was shock when he didn't felt restrained at all contrary to what he first thought. "What exactly…are these bandages for?"

Furihata blinked, wait wasn't that what was they were talking about a moment ago? "I-Its to uhm, ahaha, uhm p-p-protect your w-wounds from getting infected."

Akashi stared at his arms, so…it wasn't a restrain? He was…helping him? Wait, what if he was lying? Akashi turned to Furihata staring at his shaky eyes, he found no trace of lies in them. Is that possible? Akashi was never been this confused, that's impossible, right for someone like him not to lie—for a human to show this type of concern for a stranger.

"You are…strangely confusing,"

"EH?!"

…

Akashi found himself sitting on the couch of the brunette whom introduced himself as Furihata Kouki, the human wrote his name on a piece of paper saying he has to remember how his name is written. It was uncalled for angels were designed to have knowledge on humans to this extent. His name is written using the characters for hope and light, it was extremely feminine thinking about it, but saying that out loud would be quite unfair, the name most angels call him is quite feminine too—bearer of light. Akasi stared in his arms, the cloth in his arms is quite comforting, it was wrapped delicately, like how you would do wrapping your precious vases. He turned there on the coffee table was the man who without a thought or two let him in his property, his arms were folded under his head, as he sat on the floor. A moment ago he was reading something in that small device of his that he called cellphone, then the next thing he knew he had fallen asleep. What a strange human, letting his guard down like that.

Akashi stood from his seat walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, it looked stunningly sharp. He walked back to the living room with the knife in hand while the other clutched the blanket draped over his body. His feet was quiet against the floorboards as he walked to the sleeping figure crouched there. How odd, do humans really sleep in this hour, it was almost dawn. Akashi gripped the knife tighter, what was he thinking, this man for all he knows are just like the rest of humanity, one day he will take advantage of him and use him for their own interest. He need to kill before he gets killed. Raising the knife over his head Akashi felt a numbing sensation in his arm, in reflex he turn to his arms and found him staring yet again to the bandages.

"You must take care of yourself mister."

Akashi almost gasped as he heard that voice in his head, his head started throbbing, he saw an image flash to his mind, it was when the days were new, when the earth was young—a woman. He felt strength left his hand, the knife slid down his hand falling down on the floor with a loud metallic sound. His eyes turned to Furihata's slowly waking figure. No, this…he can't be…His eyes widen as he saw it, the color of his soul…it was—

"OH MY!" Furihata excaliamed as he saw the knife on the floor he then turned to Akashi and found him in a state of trance. "Hey, a-are you okay? That was dangerous, you must take care of yourself!"

Extremely similar.

Before he knew it his vision was being assaulted with different images, his head was spinning and everything suddenly went blurry, and he felt the hard surface against his body again.

BLAG!

* * *

Aida Riko sighed as she realized the gym wasn't locked. She left the gym to Kagami as the other said he will have to stay a bit longer to practice, looks like the idiot didn't even lock the gym. Stepping in the gym Aida found it was strange, Kagami's bag was on the bench and a water bottle was sitting on the floor with a towel. She didn't like how this seems to look for her, what if Kagami was kidnapped, oh god they'll be short on players for the Inter-High! In distress she fished her phone out of her wallet before dialing a familiar number, "Izuki-kun!" she exclaimed as someone answered her call, "Izuki-kun did Kagami said anything about where he went yesterday evening?"

"Hm, no he didn't inform me, he said he'll be practicing, right?"

Aida turned to the court, "Yes, but his bag is in the gym, the door isn't locked." As he said that he heard something behind, turning to look for it he found Kagami in his uniform saying something with much rigor, Aida could not help but raise her eyebrow, who on earth was Kagami talking to? Don't tell me Bakagami had lost it?—Aida feared her training was too intense for Kagami that the idiot finally lost his sanity. Oh that's not good, nope, not good, Inter-high is soon and she can't have a psychotic ace on the court! "Hey, coach,what's up?" she heard Izuki said from the other line. Aida hung up and walked towards Kagami, she has to confirm whether he had really gone mad.

"Bakagami!" she called, Kagami turned to her with wide eyes. Good, looks like he can still recognize his name, Aida thought. Walking closer Kagami stifled, is he…nervous? Why is he nervous? "What's up with you, you didn't lock the gym door, your stuffs are scattered on the gym!"

"I-I, Y-You see there w-was an emergency last night a-and I f-forgotten." Kagami answered scratching his cheek. Aida stared at Kagami, well aside from looking nervous he didn't seem to be acting strange. Knowing Kagami, he doesn't really know how to lie so she supposed whatever he was nervous about has something to do with the emergency he is talking about.

"How would I know you're not lying?"

"He's not lying coach."

"Oh, alri—WHA!" Aida almost fell to her bottom as she heard the ice cold monotonous voice spoke from Kagami's side. Turning to Kagami's side she finally noticed someone standing there. A small framed boy with beautiful teal colored hair and beautiful big powder blue eyes. Since when had he been in there? He was wearing a lose shirt that look too big for him, and their school's jogging pants that were undoubtly folded in layers just so it won't reach the ground. "W-Who on earth is this?"

Kuroko bowed his head politely, Kagami taught him that he have to bow his head to new people he meets for the first time, it was a form of polite greeting. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am currently lodging with Kagami-kun."

"HUH?!" Aida's eyes went wide, living with…Kagami?

Kagami quickly grabbed Kuroko covering his mouth with his hand while laughing awkwardly, "AHAHA, h-he's uhm, m-my u-uhm, a-a f-family f-friend, l-last night he had a problem because o-of the storm h-he had nowhere to stay a-and his stuffs got soaked so I-I went to uhm f-fetch him." Aida squinted her eyes, something about that teal haired boy is definitely strange, she scanned him with her eyes, her eyes widen as something hit her. She hasn't seen something like this.

Kuroko's eyes widen for a moment as he realized what Aida was doing. Strange, did humans had abilities like this? Her eyes were different, they were made to analyse human body composition, her eyes could see through muscles, tissues and bone composition. It was a good thing her thoughts were purely of game plans and training menus. If anything goes to happen this Aida Riko could practically kill another human easily with such knowledge.

"I-I came b-because I need to uhm inform you I might be late for practice later." Kagami said letting Kuroko go. "I uhm, we need to get him some new stuffs and all, so—"

Aida was still in shock, no, something is seriously weird about that boy and the fact that he has been staring at her for the past few ten seconds without blinking isn't a joke either. His status are too low, his muscle and bone composition are too lax, a seven year old boy could be better than he is. His bone and muscle are too relaxed, his thigh muscles are strange, if she could not see him standing right before her she would have thought this boy is sitting, his thigh muscles were not even in a small pressure, not even his bones. It was as if he was…floating? No, that's surely impossible.

"Coach?''

Aida snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kagami.

"I've been talking here, are you even listening?" Kagami asked.

"Y-Yeah, uhm, yeah just make sure you can attend practice, even if you're late, its alright just attend." Aida said before stealing a glance back at Kuroko.

"Thanks coach! So yeah, we'll go ahead!" Kagami said before dragging Kuroko with him and running off. Aida stood there, even as running, the boy didn't put much stress in his legs, compared to normal people.

Something is up with this Kuroko Tetsuya.

...

Kagami was forced not to attend his classes, he cannot surely leave Kuroko alone at home and the other swore he'd come and help the doctor look after his brother. Last night he cannot sleep, he have forgotten the fact that the other was an angel and thus sleep wasn't really necessary. He laid there staring at the ceiling all night thinking about what happened that very night, and yeah he basically didn't get any sleep. What surprised Kagami was himself, he was able to stomach all this better than he thought he would. Some people would have shoved the guy out or something, maybe he wasn't just that kind of person who could leave someone out in the cold just because he's afraid to have his stuffs taken. And besides, he doesn't look like someone who had any intention of hurting others. Walking to the clinic he could hear the passers-by talking about the sudden downpour last night and massive thunderstorm. Looks like he wasn't the only one who was very much surprised.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami hummed hearing Kuroko's voice.

"Is…Aida Riko…your comrade?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Comrade?" he makes it sound like they were in a battlefield. "You mean friend?"

"Friend?" Kuroko was confused this time, "A friend is…a comrade?"

"Its not a battlefield, more like a confidant." Kagami said.

"A confidant is like brothers, or father?" Kuroko replied.

"Yeah, basically that's how friends are, we are not blood related siblings." Kagami tried his best and prayed Kuroko understood what he means. Kuroko nodded seemingly understanding what Kagami said. "Why do you ask?"

"Her eyes are special." Kuroko said. "I am glad that she uses it to help you and your other friends not in other ways."

"Special, what do you mean?"

"Her eyes can see muscle and bone composition, with such knowledge she can easily kill someone." Kuroko said straightforwardly. Kagami felt chills run up his spine as Kuroko said that, he had never thought of that before, but Kuroko was right. Logically bearing such knowledge in human anatomy is very useful in—no, no, that is just sick. Aida may be ruthless in training but he'll bet his whole apartment that she couldn't even kill a fly herself. Whenever Kuroko talks like that he felt slightly scared of the other, the monotonous voice is just chilling. Sometimes people with gentle appearances have darker depths within them, in his case there he have a beautiful angel next to him. Kagami turned to Kuroko his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, though he kept his poker face Kagami knew he was thinking hard. He didn't know why but something told Kagami that Kuroko didn't have much faith with humans.

Kagami reached to ruffle Kuroko's hair, "Stop thinking too hard, you're getting creases in your forehead."

Kuroko quickly reached to his forehead straightening it like a little boy, somehow the angel seems to believe everything he says. Kagami laughed as he reached to Kuroko's hand detaching it off from the other's head, "Just don't make such face." Kuroko stared at Kagami for a moment before nodding.

* * *

Takao waved goodbye to the little girl and her mother, apparently the little girl has tonsillitis. Well actually its good that not a lot of kids got sick from the sudden drift of weather the night before. Speaking of, fornutaley the winged man had regained consciousness, but looks like despite all his physical attractiveness he is a cold hearted stubborn angel. The other did gave him a few details, like he fell from heaven along with two of his brothers and had something very important to tell their youngest. Aside from that he didn't say anything else. Takao figured the other's name is Midorima, his first name well, he hasn't asked that yet. The other had just quietly watched him since the morning, he didn't ask for food, or anything else.

Takao somehow found it charming how the other would secretly smile at the children there as he stood there. Whenever the parents of his patients would ask he would just laugh and say that he is an assistant in training. They all found him quite cute, especially how despite trying hard to ignore the children he would end up giving in to their whims and carry them. Maybe it was his nature since he is an angel, kids alike has a lot of effect on him. After the last patient of that morning left he found Midorima picking up the scattered toys on the floor. He did it without being asked, how nice.

"I am not." Takao heard Midorima said, he stood holding a small plushie, "I just do not fancy a room full of clutter."

Oh, yeah, Obssesive Compulsive, he didn't knew angels could have that. Takao snickered.

"Stop snickering." Midorima scowled.

"Stop scowling, you'll look old."

"I am old."

Takao pouted, "No fun."

"Will you ever stop acting like a child?" Midorima said before tossing the small stuffed animal on a box. Takao only laughed as he went back to his office. Takao took a disinfectant spray and sprayed it over his desk before wiping it with tissue. Midorima watched him, honestly if anyone in this room is a clean freak, honestly it is Takao. He perhaps do not realize it, perhaps it had become his habit, cleaning his desk, every three hours but Midorima did. He like things that were in perfect order, like a balance of everything. Midorima walked to Takao's office, the man had just finished cleaning his desk and was starting to check on his pens on the cases.

Takao had only found out that morning that Midorima could actually hide their wings and look fairly human. Without his wings Takao somehow felt a lot more comfortable conversing with Midorima. Takao was lucky that one of his assistant before left a few clothes there, Miyaji luckily had forgotten his spare clothes he used to bring whenever he works. The clothes were a pair of blue jeans, and a white v-neck shirt, thank heavens they fit him because honestly Takao didn't like how the Greek-God-clothes thingy look, Midorima was weird enough, the clothes adds up. Well not that it doesn't look good on him, the clothes were just too much for this era. Turning back to Midorima, Takao was about to say something when he found the other leaning against the door frame with a pained look in his face.

"Hey," Takao said quickly approaching Midorima who had lean his hand against the wall while clutch the side of his head, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Takao checked the gauze in Midorima's head where he stitched the large gash last night, it wasn't bleeding though.

"M-My…h-head." Midorima said, the throbbing in his head felt unfamiliar, he had never felt anything like that before, cracking his eyes open he felt like the world was spinning, he find it ahrd to balance himself.

"O-Okay, uhm—wait, uhm," Takao was slightly confused, he didn't knew angels get headaches as well, he hooked one of Midorima's arms on his shoulder and quickly assisted the other to seat on the chair. "Where does it hurts?" he asked cupping the other's face trying to get the other to look at him, but Midorima continued to blink his eyes and furrow his eyebrows. "Does it hurt in the back of your head or your forehead?"

"F-Forehead." Midorima answered, the pain felt foreign to him, he felt like he was being shaken.

"Oh god, I think you did had a concussion." Takao said in panic, "I-I'll get an ice pack, could you wait—"

Midorima grabbed him and shook his head, "I-I'll be alright." He said breathing in, "Perhaps this body is only adjusting to earth."

Takao wasn't really convinced, truthfully pain is a danger indication, as much as he was to take it in, looks like even angels can experience pain as well. But honestly he doesn't know what to do, he's an angel not a human, there was none that he knows in treating celestial wounds or whatever you call that. He could only wish whatever craziness this is would end soon.

As if on cue the door to the clinic opened and Midorima abruptly stood from his seat and just like that he heard a almost cat like running towards them, and there he was—"Midorima-kun!" the voice was monotonous but somehow Takao caught a tinge of excitement in the voice of that teal haired boy. Midorima didn't made and change of expression contrary to what he acted the night before. Takao could only be relieved he'd get a few hours off from all of these now that Kuroko is here.

"Good morning Takao-san, sorry we went ahead and came here, the front door was open." Kuroko said in his usual polite voice, my seriously, it would be nice if Midorima was this polite and gentle. He always spoke like some grumpy old man.

"Its no problem." Takao said as he saw Kagami entering the clinic as well. "Oh, good morning Kagami."

Kagami nodded and strolled in. Just as they were complete Midorima took the spotlight to speak, "I need to talk to you Kuroko, in private." Kagami and Takao exchanged looks and nodded.

"I-I'll just get the clinic ready for later." Takao said, "I'll clean up, Kagami do you mind helping me?"

Kagami nodded and followed Takao out of his office, Midorima waited for the two to be out of sight before he returned to Kuroko. He looked fine which made him quite relieved, the truth is he wasn't alright with the thought of sending Kuroko here on his own at all, but it was the backup plan for that kind of situation, an emergency lever. It was what he was supposed to do if something such as this happened. He was frightened for him, for a small wingless angel, fragile and vulnerable to be left on his own in this cruel and mad world. What pain could this world bring him? It was a kind of worry he dare not to speak, he didn't want to appear weak not even to his own brothers. Kuroko stared at him with his usual poker face, his pool of powder blue eyes staring right at Midorima.

"What happened Midorima-kun?" Kuroko started breaking the silence.

"We…have failed unfortunately." Midorima said clenching his hand into a fist. Midorima knew from the beginning that when the gates has starts to crumble there are just no stopping it. But he cannot accept that fact, all his life this was the day he feared to come, just as how humanity feared it. He wished it wouldn't have come to this, which is why he tried to stop it—a wrong move, so it seems. Their brother's power is too ominous for him or for anyone at that to stop. He remembers the feeling of fire in the air, the blood colored clouds coming out of the abyss, the brutal gush of the winds that sent the ruins of the gates flying towards them. Then for some unknown reason as soon as he spotted his brother standing there he felt for the first time what humans called gravity. His wings had no use, he struggled to flap them but it caused him to injure himself, he was flying against the wind current. He fell hard on earth—literally, he remember a vast field, then as soon as it hit him he raised his head to look at the sky, it was pitch black and the rain was harshly falling on him.

He fell.

The next moment Midorima saw two bright objects that were too small to be comets, or rocks falling down to earth. His eyes widen—could that be—"Both Kise and Murasakibara fell as well, we still do not know why or how is that possible." Midorima said looking at Kuroko, "I need to find how we could go back and how to bring Akashi back to his cage."

"A-Akashi-kun is here as well?" Kuroko asked. "Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun fell as well...that's…"

"Impossible, I know, and we cannot be very sure…we have left the Garison with no one to look after it." Midorima said with a firm look in his face. He would be looking after the Garison, and that wasn't one of the biggest fear yet, who could assure him that only Akashi's cage was opened? There are so many others locked out of heaven, what if their gates were opened as well, are their brothers fighting a war up in heaven on their own? "Stay away from Akashi, I will try and search for Kise and Murasakibara, then we'll do something about our situation and come back to heaven."

"I will be left here?" Kuroko asked.

"It would be only for a few days I assure you." Midorima said, "Until I haven't found Kise or Murasakibara, or a way to get back to heaven, unfortunately we have to seek lodgings here."

Kuroko didn't know what to say, its not a problem for him about staying there, he bet someone like Kagami wouldn't really mind though. But he was disappointed that up until now they seem to treat him differently, why won't they let him help them? Kuroko felt sad but there must be a reason for this, he wish there would be a time that they would explain this to them. He wants to believe in his brothers. "If that is what is for the best then, I shall follow your lead."

Midorima saw it flash in his brother's eyes, the flash of disappointment. It wasn't easy as well, if he only knew. He didn't really want to hide it from him, he respects him that much. But he knows much not to tell him too, to keep him safe, to keep him this way. The world, and the truth, is way darker for someone so innocent and pure like him. As much as he could he could only wish he'd stay like this, as much as he could he'd rather have himself suffer wearing the burden than giving it all to his younger brother—he doesn't deserve such suffering.

"That's all I want to say for now." Midorima said finishing their conversation. Kuroko nodded. "I will do my best to find those two immediately, for now, please do not let other humans to know your identity, they may do some harsh actions if they find out. That would only hinder us from fulfilling the reason of our temporary stay. And as I said, please do keep yourself away from Akashi."

"I understand." Kuroko answered. "Do you need me for anything else, Takao-san said—"

"No, please do let me be on my own." Midorima said with his ice cold demeanour, "I will make sure not to cause much trouble to the human who owns this place."

Kuroko nodded, "Then I…I would be leaving, Kagami-kun said he has a class to catch, though I do not understand quite well what he meant by that."

Midorima nodded, "Be on your way then."

"I shall be going, I will visit as much as I can." Kuroko said before heading out of the office.

As the other disappeared from his sight Midorima sighed, "Have you forgotten that I am not human, Takao?" he said, a snicker resounded as Takao walked into the room with both his hands in the pocket of his lab coat, shrugging. "What could you even gain from eavesdropping in our conversation?"

"Nothing." Takao said as he turned his head to where Kuroko went, he was standing there where Kagami had been sweeping watching the other quietly, perhaps Kagami hasn't noticed his presence yet. "You should have told him the truth."

"Truth, what is it to you anyways." Midorima said.

"Nothing, but I know you were dead concern about him." Takao turned to look at Midorima, "I don't know what is the deal with you guys but I'm sure about one thing—that boy's a big shot, that's what you're concerned about."

Midorima turned his back on Takao, as much he hates to admits it—

"We have to keep him safe…he is the one who determines whether we all die or we all get to live."


	4. FAITH

Kagami walked side by side with the teal haired angel, somehow after that talked he had back in the clinic with his supposedly brother he seemed to have fallen into gloom. He didn't knew how or why he knew how the other was feeling despite of his poker face, he hasn't known him for less than twelve hours yet somehow his guts told him as if he had known him for _years_. His silence is a usual thing, the angel didn't speak much to begin with but he somehow saw something different about his silence this time. What did the green haired angel told to this teal haired angel to bring him down like this? He wish it wasn't something about the end of the world or something like that, because he could use less of a fear of the end of the world.

"What did he say?" Kagami asked finally to the teal haired angel, Kuroko stopped from his tracks looking at his oversized shoes that Kagami lend him.

"Kagami-kun…do you…have a brother?" Kuroko asked timidly.

"N-Yeah, I mean uhm we're not really related but yeah, we're something like that." Kagami answered, "Why?"

Kuroko looked to the path ahead, students were walking side by side wearing their school's uniform. Ever since no one ever told him about anything, no one ever told him what was happening, he was a diligent, loyal and faithful soldier who did everything that was told to him, he never asked question because doing so meant having doubts in his faith to their father. He thought it was better that he didn't know, it was better that he was ignorant of these things. But lately ever since Akashi had was caged he felt like something was purposely being hidden from him by his own brothers. Why would they do that? Why are they keeping something from him?

"I think…I think my brothers are hiding something important from me." Kuroko said. "Why would they do that, why would they not tell me anything?"

Kagami scratched his cheek awkwardly, damn he didn't mean to lead himself in a pep talk, for all he knows he had zero no idea how to give proper advice. What should he do if he were in their position? Hiding an important matter to his brother, would he…do that? What would be the reason that he'd do that? "Maybe it is for the best that you don't know?" Kagami said unsure, "I-I mean there are reasons why we keep secrets, right? I mean hiding and lying are two different things, but sometimes we use it for the same purpose—it usually hurts to be hidden or to be lied to but, they were done to protect as well."

Kuroko had never thought he would ask a human something like that, he didn't know what got into him, perhaps it was because of Kagami's personality that he feels at ease with him. He is a strange human with a bad habit of trusting everyone he talks too, sometimes Kuroko wonders if he is just that kind or an idiot. But what he said somehow made sense, maybe…maybe his brothers were doing it for him as well. But what were they protecting him for. If only he was stronger, maybe the he'd be worthy to know, maybe then they would let him know. "If I became stronger…would they…tell me?" Kuroko found himself saying out loud.

Kagami stared at Kuroko, he didn't know how he knew but behind the blank stare, Kagami saw a relative weight the angel was carrying in his shoulders. The coldness in his eyes reeminded him of something—no a feeling, a feeling of being on his own. His brothers perhaps did not know this either, a realization Kagami came looking and listening to the angel's words—he had been fighting an internal battle, on his own.

* * *

 

Yosen High School, Himuro Tatsuya came back to Japan after a long time. After finishing his study in America as a confectioner, he returned to Japan to teach. He likes taking care of his students and baking so his career was for him just perfect. His stay in Japan had been very fruitful, the Japaanese confectioners were very competitive, and damn he loves competition. Unlike others learning to bake isn't something that came natural, he was a basketball player, and basically his hands were rough and had force while baking needed more gentle and subtle hand skills. But Himuro Tatsuya _loves_ challenge, so despite all of that he continued, until he came to love it. Working at Yosen High School as a teacher in a baking class is a great experience, well the occasional love letters from his students were a plus factor— _it just means they like me, right?_

Himuro walked towards the last group of students as the finally finished their cake, it was a simple vanilla frosted sponge cake with strawberries decorating it. It was nice to know his students were trying their best. "That looks very delicious." He said earning a blush from the group of four female students. "That'll be enough for today, you'll be late for your next class, you can put that in the fridge, yes?"

One of the students nodded and took the cake to the nearby double door fridge while the three started cleaning their work area. Himuro liked his job—oh, no, he _loves_ his job, so much. Himuro grabbed a nearby rag and started to wipe the surface of the other tables. "S-Sensei I-I'll do that." One of his students offer, Himuro shook his head, "It's alright, once you finish you can leave now, you can't afford to be late for your next classes, right?" he said with his usual smile.

"Y-Yes." They all answered in unison. Once the students finished cleaning their table they all bid Himuro good bye.

Himuro returned their good byes waving as they left. Himuro continued cleaning the room, today's lesson was baking and decorating cakes, while yesterday he taught his students how to make simple home-made chocolates, almost half of the class gave him their finished prroducts—mostly were girls and the boys who gave him chocolates were the ones in search of his favour. Himuro found himself chuckling as he remember this boy, he was crawling to get good grades in his classes but he was so embarrassed to give Himuro that chocolate he was blushing to the tip of his ears—it wasn't as if Himuro was a very strict teacher, as long as he sees his students doing their best, it was enough to give them a passing mark. He understand how difficult it was to be a student, he had been through that, and he knows he isn't the only subject this kids were taking.

Himuro went to his desk and took out his grading sheet for today's activity and placed it on a table nearest to the fridge. He grades his students when they aren't there anymore, because sometimes—just sometimes—their works are…uhm…a bit…shocking? Himuro opened the fridge quietly before taking out one by one the cakes his students made, he instructed them to purposely made a small slice of the cake for him to use as sample while they all can bring the cake home the next day. Placing the cakes one by one in the row, Himuro smiled for a moment before stepping back and admiring his students' masterpieces. Out of pure joy he took out his phone and took a picture of the pastries.

"Really, Himuro-san you just love those kids."

Himuro turned to the door and found his co-worker, Liu. "Good morning Liu-san." He said walking towards the man. Liu stepped out a little and they stood there in the hallway, Himuro was busy swiping on the screen of his phone with his index finger, all in all there will be cakes baked in his class, including the class earlier. They all look sweet and nice, it was a good indication, he remember the first class he handled, it was the first time he saw a gooey violet cake.

"How was the class, any case of food poisoning yet?" Liu joked.

Himuro laughed, "Luckily, there hasn't."

"By the way, have you seen anyone suspicious around?" Liu asked before reaching to his pocket, he unfolded a small parchment reading them, "A memo from the police station came this morning, said someone spotted a suspicious looking man from one of the windows of the school, tall maybe about…six feet?"

Himuro stared at Liu in disbelief—six feet, wow, that was something rare here. If he was in America he'd laugh out and say, maybe just a student or something, but yeah, he is in Japan and kids don't stick around in the campus doing midnight adventure, towering six feet. Definitely not six feet. "Wow, that's really something, shouldn't the school get the kids out early today?" Himuro said out of concern. "I mean that guy could be anywhere and attack the kids loitering around."

"Actually, that was what I am doing for, I'm walking around well making sure the students are all inside the classrooms, club activities are cancelled for today."

Himuro nodded, "I see, I hope the guy isn't around, I'm worried about the students, and the basketball club?"

"Unfortunately they have to use another gym, they can't use the school's gym until the guy is found or we had ensure he isn't anywhere."

"Oh that's good to hear." Himuro said smiling.

"Alright, I guess I should be going now." Liu said checking his watch, "Bye, Sensei."

"See you around." Himuro said as he watched Liu continued to walk to the hallways.

Himuro went back to the classroom as he walked leisurely to the the work he left. Taking the garding sheet in his hand he reached to the breast pocket of his polo shirt, clicking the pen he checked on the first cake when he realized something— _1…2…3…4?_ Wait, there…there were five groups, right? He did remember bringing out five cakes. What on earth?

Himuro placed the grading sheet back to the table as he went back to the fridge— _maybe I accidentaly forgot to take it out of the fridge_. He opened the fridge to see five other cakes that were baked by the other class. Five…there should be an extra one—Himuro frowned, what's happening? He crouched down, not down there, he walked around, surely he didn't—

_MUNCH_

Did he…did he just heard what he think he heard? Turning around Himuro found the empty room. Okay, as much as he knows, the school doesn't cater to…large rats, right?

_MUNCH, MUNCH_

Okay, that's a bit…creepy. Himuro swallowed hard, he can deal with a burglar or a pervert but not rats— _just not sewer rats._ Himuro crouched down listening carefully.

_MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH_

That sounds like a huge rat. Himuro closed his eyes listening carefully, it was coming from— _oh god its coming from the double door cabinet!_ Himuro stood and with slightly shaky hands he walked towards the cabinet. It was used to be a where the students store their aprons but then it became somehow a place for bullying where the bullies vandalizes the stuffs so they decided to have the students bring their aprons to their lockers instead. Reaching for the knob Himuro paused midway— _what if its really a huge rat, a huge filthy rat?_ Himuro swallowed hard, damn, whatever comes, he said before reaching for the knob before bravely opening the door—

Himuro was ready to shout his lungs out when instead of a rat he saw was— _gasp_. Himuro brought both his hands to cover his mouth preventing and loud exaggerated scream escaping his lips. If it was a rat, it would probably be the biggest rat he had ever laid eyes on, he backed away as purple irises met his, unfortunately the shock had took over his body and his legs had managed to tangle itself and he fell down to his buttocks.

Right before him he was staring at an enormous guy who was sitting in fetal position while picking and digging on the vanilla frosted cake. The cream were smudged all over his face, and his insanely large hands as well. Himuro swallowed hard, if those hands were to grab him by and pressed against his throat, surely he will get a one way ticket to heaven. Who would have thought this would be his last day on earth.

* * *

 

Aomine groaned as he felt something poking his cheek, cracking one of his eyes open he found an image of golden locks. Yeah, golden—wait, he lives alone for pete's sake! Bolting up in panic Aomine came face to face with a beautiful blonde haired male. Aomine pointed an accusing finger at the blonde when he remember what happened last night, he somehow run into this guy and saw him flap those— _Oh…God, it wasn't a dream_. Aomine retracted his hand and backed away, the blonde was staring at him like he was some zoo animal. Aomine noticed his wings weren't there either, and he looks perfectly normal. The blonde started inching closer to Aomine till he started climbing up the bed and inching closer and closer to Aomine. Aomine felt his heart beating in full speed, in a bad way. He tried to close his eyes and look away , that's how monsters disappear in movies right?

Aomine felt his soul jumped out of his skin as he felt a cold palm pressed against his cheek, "Wow…your skin…it's the same color of mahogany."

_What?—_ Aomine opened his eyes and found himself staring at a mesmerizing color of amber. He felt a lump building in his throat as it stares back at him, his eyes travelled from his eyes to his lashes that were long and a shade darker than his irises, and his skin, is he really a guy, is it even legal to have such white and porcelain like skin? Taking off his hand the blonde looked around scratching his cheek, "This must be earth, right? S-Sorry for causing you trouble, m-my name is Kise Ryouta." The blonde said before bowing his head, "That's what my brothers usually call me but, humans and others known me as Gabriel."

"Gabri-what?" Aomine asked raising a brow, "What's with the get up anyways?"

Kise turned to his clothes, they don't look good at all, this will be quite a hassle, "This are my clothes from home." Kise answered.

"Home, where do you live anyway?"

"Heaven."

Aomine stared at Kise before he found himself laughing. "Are you on drugs?" Aomine said in disbelief, he had heard a lot of insane and out of this world jokes, but this was no way compared to—Kise frowned and suddenly a pair of insanely large wings from his back appeared. Yeah, he forgot that part too. "A-A-Alright, y-you can uhm h-hide those, I-I believe you now."

Kise nodded and hide his wings again. "I need help to find my brothers, Kurokoccchi most importantly!" Kise said as he stood with determination in his eyes. "Kurokocchi, I-I have to find him!"

"Hold your horses!" Aomine exclaimed, "Listen pretty boy, I am human, I am a seventeen years old normal human boy and I need to go to school, do you understand, whoever this Kurokocchi is out of my business, if you wanna find him pack up and go."

Kise frowned, he is right. How can he find his brothers in this situation, he tried using his powers last night but somehow he could not reach to him or to anyone at that. In this kind of situation he had no choice, he have to learn first how humans get to each other before he could search for Kuroko and the others. While he is at it he needs to find the reason why they fell from heaven as well. Aomine started climbing out of bed and walking towards his closet. Maybe this man could help him? But…should he really rely in him, he's human.

"What are you thinking, you aren't plotting to kill me are you?" Kise heard Aomine said as he walked towards another door and closing it as he stepped in.

"No," Kise answered simply.

After a few moments Aomine stepped out of the door wearing his school uniform, Kise stared at Aomine. He blinked twice, wow, the clothes were…Kise caught himself thinking something inappropriate for the situation so he shook his head, there's no time to appreciate this guy's masculinity. "What?" Aomine asked the other seeing the odd behaviour from the other. Aomine sighed and walked towards his closet, looking through his stuffs he quickly grabbed the white long sleeves shirt and a black tight fitting jeans. They were Satsuki's present to him last year which were too _fashionable_ for his taste. Tossing the clothes to Kise he stared at the other as he examined them, "Change in them, you're coming with me."

Kise blinked as he inspected the clothes, and nodded. Aomine's eyes widen as Kise started to pull his clothes off right in front of him.

"W-Wait! W-What on earth are you doing?" Aomine asked in panic stopping the blonde from whatever he was doing, Kise let go of the he of his clothes and stared at Aomine.

"But you said—"

"Yes but—" Aomine huffed in frustration, "A-alright, I-I'll just get out, and you follow me as soon as you finish that!"

Kise blinked in confusion titling his head tilting sideways, what's with him?

…

"Aomine."

"Took you long eno—" Aomine found the words dying down in his throat as he saw the blonde angel standing there looking… _perfect_. Wow, he thought those clothes were horrible, but maybe they weren't really that bad. His legs were slender and had this perfect proportion of muscles, he look masculine and yet feminine at the same time, it was perfect balance of both. Angels, were they usually like this?

"Aomine?" Kise asked.

"Y-yeah, uhm yeah, come on." Aomine said urging the other to come with him. Kise nodded and followed Aomine. As they walked towards the entry way Aomine offered the other a white slightly worn sneakers, they were a bit smaller now for him. Kise thanked the other and accepted the offer. Kise watched as Aomine laced his shoes and quickly learned how to do it himself. Kise crouched down and repeated what Aomine did.

After finishing tying his shoelaces Kise followed Aomine out of the apartment. Aomine secured his duffle bag's strap before locking the door and heading out.

"Oh, a classmate of yours Aomine-san?" Aomine stifled as he heard a familiar voice, turning around he smiled awkwardly to the old woman next door. Kise finding that the old woman was carrying a fairly heavy looking paper bags quickly ran to her aid.

"I'll help you." Kise said cheerfully as he ran to the old woman.

"My, what a nice friend you have Aomine-san." The old woman said letting Kise carry the bags, "you can just put them there, my daughter will be here she'll get them for me, thank you young man." The woman pointed at the front door of his room with a smile.

Kise complied and set the bag down on the front door, "Hello, my name is—"

Aomine pulled Kise by the collar of his shirt, "Kise Ryouta, he's transferring to Too."

"Oh from the country side?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Aomine answered for Kise. "He…has a lot to learn."

The woman chuckled, "Don't worry Kise-san, you'll get use to the city, I am sure Aomine-san will be a good host."

Kise smiled back, "I am sure he will be."

"Gotta go," Aomine said before pulling Kise away and bowing his head, Kise seeing as that bowing seems as a form of formality, he ducked his head as well as he let Aomine ked the way.

* * *

 

So here's the deal, what will you do if you have in front of you a icing covered six feet guy hiding in the cabinet of your classroom in broad day light? Call the police, scream, or pretend he didn't see it? But Himuro Tatsuya is a man of logic and he choose—"Oh god I need to call the police." Himuro said trying to pull out his composure as he tried to inch away and fish his phone from his pocket, but his eyes widen as he saw the quick movement of the titan before him who left the cake and walked towards him. In panic Himuro's shaky hands had slipped the phone from his fingers falling to floor. Oh well, shit happens. It was too late to pick up his phone so he continued stepping away from the others, he wanted to call for help but that doesn't sound really like a good idea right now when those huge as the whole Russia hands were inching closer to him. Himuro struggled as his hands wandered to the tables praying he could hold anything that could help— ** _BINGO!_** Himuro shakily held a small butterknife—he probably had no clue it was only a butter knife—towards the taller male. "D-Don't c-come a-any closer!" he said taking a step back. The towering purple haired male continued to walk towards him as if not understanding what he said.

"Why are you shaking?" the stranger asked, his voice was asking but it was as if he was dragging his words lazily.

"P-Please step back." Himuro said as he found himself almost a few feet away from the wall, that's bad, the last thing he needed is to be cornered.

"Why are you walking away and walking backwards too, you're strange." The man said. Himuro inspected him, aside from the icing in his face and hands, Himuro noticed he was oddly dressed too. He wore a white robe with golden embroideries in the collar and in the sleeves, a golden rope was tied in his waist securing the whole attire as well. "Are you sick?"

Himuro gasped as he finally hit the wall— _wrong move!_ He screamed to himself. The taller male inched closer to Himuro and then as they were just a foot away from the other Himuro found himself holding the knife closer to his body, damn he just can't injure anyone like that! He closed his eyes waiting for his impending doom when he felt the stranger grabbed the knife from him and threw it away. He heard the man whisper in his ear, "You're pale." Himuro just wished he won't make him suffer that much when he kills him. Himuro waited…and waited, but nothing came to him. Cracking one of his eye open he found the taller male studying his face and placed a hand over his head—his hand was like the biggest hand that ever touched his head—which caused him to involuntarily flinched, but what he could be never prepared for what he saw next.

His eyes widen as the man's eyes started emitting this strange glow, and the hand resting in his head felt warmer-no, not hot, but warm, the kind of warm that makes you feel comfortable. And slowly he felt the nervousness in his body forcing its way out of his system and then— ** _I'm…seeing things, right_** , Himuro tried to convince himself as he suddenly found a pair of lavender colored wings unfolding behind that man's back. His jaw dropped as the wings made a gentle flap before him, it somehow looked like it was glowing. And just as the hand from on his head retracted he found the wings disappearing from his back again.

"Are you feeling better?"

Lost for words and at the moment Himuro found himself nodding.

"Hn." The man hummed.

1

2

3

"AAAAAAH!"

Reality finally sunk down to Himuro as he realized he is in the same room of some ridiculously tall man with wings who just did hodoo to him or whatever. He clasped his mouth with both of his hand, no, he have to stay calm. This guy is definetly not a burglar, surely not a killer as well, and certainly not a rat, but he has **_wings_** for crying out loud. He gotta think fast, this is not a dream, then he's real and—

"Himuro-sensei?" Himuro gasped, was that—"Himuro-sensei!"

Damn, Liu was fast, Himuro gotta think, what is his choice, cover up or report? He gotta think fast before Liu comes! Looking at the tall male, if he told Liu this guy has wings and all that hodoo, Liu will just think he's bluffing, he can't report him fro stealing a cake either, that's freaking lame, and besides—ah! Whatever, too many doubts on option two, go to option one then! Himuro grabbed the taller male's hand, and pulled him towards the cabinet where he found him.

"Listen, stay here!" he instructed before closing the door of the cabinet and just as he did he heard Liu's footsteps coming really fast to their direction and—

"Sensei!"

Himuro faced away from the cabinet towards doorway where Liu stood breathing heavily, "Is something wrong?" the other asked in between his panting.

"N-Nothing." Himuro answered.

"I heard you scream."

"A-A…I t-think I saw a-a rat." Himuro said looking around. "Uhm, c-can you please h-have this room c-checked f-for uhm…pests later?"

"Oh," Liu chuckled awkwardly, "yes, of course uhm sorry for barging in suddenly."

"I-Its alright." Himuro laughed dryly as Liu waved goodbye again and left.

Okay, that was close. Himuro stepped away and opened the door and found the six feet titan still in the position where he left him. So, first of all he gotta know what's going on. Himuro asked the man to get out of the closet and he did without a word or two. He had a very nice hair that was only slightly unkept as it fell awkwardly to his face—which is something he didn't quite like, but forget about that he gotta know what's the deal with his clothes and that purple glow. Himuro looked around, okay, clear. Himuro pulled the towering purple haired man to the floor and they both sat with their legs crossed. Himuro studied his face, well he looks a bit intimidating but his eyes lacks this certain eager, something that made him look like a child.

"You, who on earth are you?" Himuro asked firmly.

The taller male's eyes wandered around and fell to the top of the table. Himuro felt curious on what has taken the other's interest looked over and found the cakes there sitting, he turned to stranger raising a brow, "You like cakes?"

The taller male nodded.

"Okay, here's a deal, I'll make you a one if you would answer my questions." Himuro prayed t would work, to his utter amusement though he saw the other's eyes sparked with interest. "O-Okay, uhm let's start, who are you?"

"Mido-chin, Kise-chin and Kuro-chin usually calls me Murasakibara Atsushi, its like a human name." The other answered.

Mido-chin? Kise-chin and Kuro-chin? Were those, names? And what does he mean by _human_ name? "Uhm, what exactly are you?" He asked again.

"Angel."

Himuro gulped, now that makes sense but…since when did angels ransack baking class and hide inside the cabinets? "What are you doing here then? I mean, what is an angel doing here?"

Murasakibara's expression changed, "Gotta find Aka-chin before he finds Kuro-chin."

"Huh?"Himuro asked, the six feet angel somehow talks like a child, he doesn't know if its an angel thing or its just him. "Why, what did this Aka-chin and Kuro-chin did?"

"Aka-chin…sin is…he loved…father too much." Murasakibara said in barely above whispering voice but Himuro caught those words. Strange what does that mean. "If we don't find Aka-chin and bring him back he may find Kuro-chin and start a war."

"Here, on earth?"

Muarsakibara nodded, "A big one, no one will be safe then."

Himuro furrowed his eyebrows in thought, he heard this before…angels…war, on earth, no one is safe? Himuro turned to Murasakibara as he realized this— ** _IT'S A GODDAMN APOCALYPSE!_** Himuro had never in his life thought he would live to this day if ever it was true, but there he is right then talking to one of God's feathery friends—sons—about the freaking apocalypse. "Y-You mean..the world's gonna end?" Himuro asked.

"Not yet sure." The other answered, "It would be up to Aka-chin and Kuro-chin. I need to find them."

"D-Do you know where they are?"

Murasakibara paused before sshaking his head, "No. I cannot seem to find them with my own powers."

"Then w-what should we do, I-I mean you can't let the world end, right?"

"Yes"

"A-Alright here's the deal I-I'll help you find your that Aka-chin and Kuro-chin, if you swear t-that you will not let the world end."

Murasakibara stared at him, well honestly…it was their goal from the start, "I agree."

…

Since arriving at Aomine's school the other instructed Kise to wait until he hears the bell, that's when Aomine will come back and give him further instruction about the day. Honestly Kise has no idea how to kill time until then, he was left in their school library but unlike Kuroko or Midorima he didn't quite fancy reading books, well he reads book but not as much as those two so he didn't enjoy the silence. He had been slightly annoyed with the constant stare he gets from the girls as well, humans are just so— ** _ugh…_** ** _should be out there helping Midorimacchi or Murasakibaracchi in searching for Akashicchi but I'm stuck here_**. Kise rested his head on the table, what an awful father they had, he bet Kuroko is so depressed right now, after all that angel was so engrossed with their father's kindness, he truly believed him to the very last minute, to the very last day. He could have said about something, could have warn them about this day, could have told them something was up. But no, he didn't he just, poof, disappeared and after a long tiring wait just goes like that. It was unfair, for him, for Kuroko, for the four of them. Kise felt like a hopeless kid abandoned by their father, but he bet he isn't the only one, Kuroko is the greatest at concealing his thoughts and feelings, for all he knows he'd the most devastated.

He turned his head towards the window, it was bright and sunny outside. He used to love sunny days, before it was when he gets to see earth at its finest, but now looking at earth gave him bitter memories. **_I can't do this anymore—_** Kise thought as he finally stood from his seat, sitting still is getting him all nostalgic, that's not really helping him at all. Kise walked out of the library as he casually strolled around, the girls gave him a second look and whispering compliments behind his back. He smiled politely at them before bowing his head and continuing on his way. Surprisingly Too was a big school, Kise found himself getting slightly lost, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, he turned to his feet thinking how long had he been walking around, he's slightly itching to spread his wings out. Kise heard looked straight ahead hearing faint noises of something hitting the floor and bouncing back. Curious the blonde angel ran towards the direction where he heard the noise.

Kise stopped as he reached a covered court titling his head he wondered if he should check it out or just go back? The curiousity felt like an irresistible itch, Kise sighed—just for a bit, he thought before quietly peeking at the open door of the court. His eyes wandered around, men about Aomine's age were running around some of them were making weird signs with their hands. Then he's eyes widen as he caught the most beautiful movement he had seen in his life—it lacked grace, it was wild it was…free. It reminded him of the wind, untameable, uncontrollable, free and fast, it didn't have any form. Kise watched as Aomine effortless dribbled the ball across the court, and just like that jumped and tossed the ball to the ring like it was the most natural thing to do. Kise was awed as the scene unfold, he looked like he was…flying.

"Amazing?"

Kise was startled as he heard a female voice coming behind him, turning around and found a pink hair girl standing there. She was well _fully_ developed in that particular part and quite attractive. Kise rembered he have to bow his head and so he did greeting the other. "I-I didn't mean to uhm d-disturb I was just curious." Kise said before slightly stealing glances towards the court, his eyes automatically recorded the movements of the players in his head.

"Are you a new student?"

Kise didn't know what to answer, he scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Oh, no need to be shy, I'm Momoi Satsuki." She said smiling. "I'm the basketball team's manager."

"Hello, uhm I'm Ki—"

"Oi Kise!"

Kise turned and found Aomine running towards him with a towel draped over one of his shoulder. Aomine frowned and pulled Kise almost roughly to a corner, "What are you doing here, I told you to stay." He said in a hushed voice. Kise frowned, that was mean, he wasn't causing troubles, right?

"I'm sorry." He said looking at his shoes.

"Go back to the—"

"You know him Aomine-kun?" Aomine turned as he heard Momoi asked. What should she tell him, this girl knows almost every inch of his life. Aomine started listing possible excuses in his mind, relative would be a no, childhood friend is surely not an option, an old schoolmate definitely doesn't seem like a good idea either—"Ah!" Momoi said all of a sudden breaking his train of thoughts.

"What?" Aomine asked raising a brow.

Momoi chuckled before walking close to Aomine and putting a hand over his shoulder. Aomine raised a brow higher at the other's gesture, "Congratulations Aomine-kun." She said with a smile.

"Congratulations on what?"

"No, don't worry, I understand I mean I won't judge you. How can you resist, I mean look at Kise-kun, so charming so—" _chuckles, "_ Take care of him, or I might want to snatch him from you!"

"Wha…WHAT?!" Aomine's eyes widen as the thought sunk to him, Momoi gave him a suggestive smile and nodding to the direction of his hand, turning Aomine found him holding Kise's upper arm, making him blush into fifty shades of red.

"WE'RE NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

Himuro had two problems, first he gotta help a celestial being to find his feathery friends, and he doesn't even know where to start, two he needs to get clothes—normal ones—in this guy's size, that's practically one of the most difficult task he had encountered since he returned here. If he was in America getting clothes in this guy's size would be a piece of cake. Himuro sighed as he carefully spreads the icing over the chiffon cake. Man, why won't things just be easy for him? And thinking about easy reminded him of the issue in hand—apocalypse. Who would have thought, people, his students and co-workers are living their daily lives without a thought or two of the impending end of their race. How frustrating.

"Muro-chin?"

Himuro blinked, oh yeah, he did told his name to this giant earlier. "Yes?"

"Is _cake_ what humans eat daily?" Murasakibara asked standing behind Hmuro watchind the other do his end of the bargain. The cake was nice, Murasakibara had always been fond of sweets, but no one makes sweets in heaven. Well their father used to—but that was a story long ago.

"No, we eat rice here in Japan." Himuro answered.

"Are you like…uh…a cake specialist?"

Himuro laughed at the childish manner the taller male used to describe him as a confectioner. "Somehow, but we call it here as confectioner or baker." Himuro answered, he stole a look at Murassakibara who was staring as he work on the cake, it seems like the angel does like sweets. "But well I worked my best to come to this point."

Murasakibara listened quietly, he sounded like Kuroko. The wingless angel did his best to be on their level, what was that again, the word Midorima used—"Hard work." He said out loud making Himuro nod. Honestly, Murasakibara didn't know what that means, all he knew was to do what was told of him. That was how they were created, to follow. "Why?" Murasakibara found himself asking, he didn't know himself what he meant, why cakes, why work hard, why what?

"Back in the U.S. my family was qquite strict, my grandmother wanted me to do something fitting for me—for a male." Himuro said as he placed the spatula down and started decorating the cake, "Because baking was too feminine, it wasn't something I should take up seriously, but you know I like challenges, I like proving them wrong and I love what I am doing."

"Love…what you do…" Murasakibara repeated those words, those kinds of words mean nothing for their likes, they were meant to just follow what they were told to do and that was just that. Love was reserved only for their father, and do meant work and orders from Him. It was peculiar to see Himuro's eyes sparkle in raw determination as he spoke about love and work, what was the difference of their version of love and work? He wonders, if he learn to bake as well, will he understand what human's version of love and work means?

Himuro turned to find the taller male spaced out, somehow Himuro had been wondering ever since he told him he was an angel. Strangely he pictured them as bright shining creatures, with smiles in their faces but Murasakibara's eyes were vacant, the kind off vacant not that he was just uninterested, a kind of vacant saying _I'm not okay_. He had seen a lot students of his having those eyes, it was their _home_.

What is wrong with heaven?


	5. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOUUU so much guys for dropping a comment, kudos and bookmarking Tsubasa no Yume. I'm supper sorry for taking my sweet time uploading it.  
> And to those who have FF you can read the full chapters of Tsubasa no Yume there *winks*  
> And yep...DOUBLE UPDAAATE again

Midorima watched as Takao as he spoke through the phone. In has been a whole day since he arrived on earth, but he isn't dumb not to train himself to get himself used to the things around him. He wouldn't say his stay is easy, if the casual headache wasn't anything to go by. Strangely enough with that headache he seems to get this surge sudden blur in his vision. He didn't know something such as this would have comprehended his mission here. Furrowing his eyebrows he crossed his arms over his chest sighing. What should he do now, where to start, Takao had sworn he'd help him ask around, seems like the other is doing just that. Sometimes he would ask some of the patients' mothers if they have seen a teal haired young man who goes by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya, or a scarlet haired young man with heterochromatic eyes who goes by the name of Akashi Seijuuro. But it was as if luck isn't in his side. It has been a day and yet still no luck, the world isn't as small as it seems, it would be a piece of cake if only if he had his powers. Midorima clutched his hands into a fist, what was happening, what cause their fall, what exactly happened to their father.

Midorima turned towards to Takao whose face didn't look well, he look pale. The other had taken the day off saying he would want to help Midorima look for his brothers but after receiving a call the other had been dialling on the phone, until finally looks like he was answered. Midorima heard the other hang up saying thank you in a hushed voice.

"Are we going now?" Midorima asked the other walking towards him. Midorima was shock to see the usual cheerful paediatrician looking quite gloomy and serious.

The doctor turned to him with a fake smile, Midorima frowned seeing that. Takao rarely lied, Midorima understood, humans are inevitably lying creatures, whether they do it purposely or coincidentally was out of the question but Takao was different. He rarely lied with words, he lies with his smile. "I'm sorry, but something important came up." Takao said, his voice lacked its usual _luster_. "I promise, I'll really help you but for today I just need to go and see someone."

Midorima pressed his lips into a thin line, who exactly is this someone that could be so important—more than the world ending. Midorima didn't say anything as he watched Takao went to his office taking a bagpack. "Would you come with me?" Takao asked looking at the taller male.

"Even if I said no you would probably insist that I come with you in the ground that you don't want to leave your house or your clinic in the hands of someone like me who doesn't even know how to cook rice without burning the pot." Midorima said clearly reading the other's thoughts.

Takao laughed, "Alright Mr. I know already, come with me then."

"Its Shintaro." Midorima said earning him Takao's attention. "My name, its Midorima Shintaro."

Midorima was caught off guard as he found the other suddenly chuckled with a hand raised to his lips covering his quivering lips. In a day Midorima had known Takao to this extent—when he snickers, it means he is teasing him, when he smile wide and with that grin, its fake, but when he chuckles and covers his lips, that's real. Surprisingly he didn't knew he'd pay such attention to this kind of things about Takao Kazunari.

Midorima followed Takao outside the clinic. After getting off the neighbourhood, the two walked to the train station. It was a sunny day, a complete contrary to the night Midorima arrived on earth. The sky blue of the sky reminded of home. Midorima looked at the people passing by, he frowned seeing the machines that produced the poison gas called carbon, his eyes quickly caught the things that shouldn't be there—in an alleyway was a group of girls extorting a smaller girl, a couple of men tailing a businessman. Humans, really, what a frustrating bunch of creatures. The walk to the station was uneventful, Takao quietly glance at his phone as they went by. Midorima notice the way Takao's hands slightly trembled—his hands never trembled. Anxious, nervous, frightened?

Arriving at the station Takao ushered Midorima to the ticketing station teaching the other how to get himself a ticket, saying in case of emergency he needs to learn to do this. Midorima listened carefully to the other's instruction and fished got his own ticket. They finally finished and quickly went took the train that arrived just a few minutes as soon as they stood on the platform. Midorima watched in amusement the great human innovation, the train ran in speed of kilometers per second, and could carry over a thousand passenger in each round. It was fast, efficient and convenient. It didn't take ten minutes to reach the next stop, and they both got off.

Takao led the way and the two walked to the unfamiliar city. Midorima noticed as the scenery started to change, Takao squeezed through alleys, from brick walls to wooden old walls. It was a slum area. Midorima wondered what exactly they were doing there. The place somehow seem stuffy and suffocating. Midorima sniffed the air—he knows this scent. "We're almost near." Takao said. Midorima didn't care less but what he thought about was the strange scent filling his lungs, he knows this scent, it was so long since he smelled this but he is sure. Midorima turned to the corners and saw a bunch of kids wearing dirty, tattered oversized shirts, their cheeks were hollow and their body—skin and bones. Their eyes were blank.

"We're here." Midorima turned to Takao who stood in front of a small house, its roof was made of make shift materials, tarpaulins, old posters and old rotten woods. The walls looks like it can crumble any moment. Midorima nodded as Takao knocked on the door. "Sazaki-san?" he called as he knocked. After two knock the door swung open revealing a woman, there were bag under her eyes, and her hair was poorly kept, her cheeks are hollow and her lips were pale, her skin lack color.

"Takao-[1]sensei, thank you, please come in." she said in an almost hushed voice. Midorima frowned, her voice is as weak as her body. Looking at her, Midorima found the woman with a moderate case of malnutrition. Midorima was about to greet the other when suddenly something caught his eyes.

Turning on his right Midorima's eyes widen. It was a thick black smoke moving towards the house. Midorima watched as it swirls towards the house and sneaked in the gaps on the window and the holes on the wall. Midorima had seen this, many, many times before, here on earth and in heaven.

"Shin-chan?" Takao called his attention. Midorima turned to Takao with a frown hearing such childish nickname.

"What?" Midorima scowled.

"You've been staring at nothingness for so long, what's up?"

Midorima stared at the small house before turning to Takao, "I...I would want to check something I would follow you after."

Takao was about to agree, Midorima saw it in his eyes but he quickly saw the sudden change in his eyes, "Will you be alright?" Takao asked. Midorima was taken aback by that question. Blinking he tried to shake off the sudden surge of thoughts in his head. No, he's not concerned, right, as if that would ever happen. No, it must be his innate nature as a doctor to be concerned of others well being.

"I will be," Midorima reassured, "remember I am not human."

Takao nodded, "Don't get lost on me, alright."

Midorima watched as Takao entered the humble home and closing the door behind him. Midorima turned from the house and walk straight ahead, closing his eyes, Midorima suddenly felt a familiar presence. Opening his eyes Midorima turned to his side and stared right at those eyes, frowning. It has been decades—no, centuries since he last met face to face with this guy. He was the only one aside from them who had known about their father—and probably the only who had last seen his father as well.

"Death." Midorima said staring at the other.

"Hello there." The other waved his hand with his usual smile plastered in his face. Who would have thought that this young man looking no older than he is, would be the oldest Knights of hell—Death. Midorima came to it and he was already there with their father governing the world. It had been centuries since he lasts aw this man, he remember the first flood that devoured earth, then the Black Death, the sinking of Titanic. He remembers seeing him there. When large number is being talked about Death himself comes to witness it and bring the soul to where it should lead—heaven or hell. "What's with the long face?" the other asked putting both his hands in the pocket of hoodie.

"What are you doing here?" Midorima asked. Usually he sends his Reapers to bring the souls of the deceased to him and to heaven or hell.

"Business of course." Death answered before frowning, "Hey, show some respect to your elder."

Midorima fell in silence, business? Is there a mass death in this place?

"What's wrong baby angel?"

Midorima gave a displeased look at the other who just smiled. "I don't smell death I smell—"

"Famine?" Death said cutting off the other.

"Yes." The other said looking around, the smell was thick, almost close as thick as the scent that climbed to heaven back at the Black Death. He looked around, it was quiet, but at least no one walks and drops dead on the street. He didn't understand what was going on.

"When there is Famine there is Death, we kinda go along." The man said quietly observing the other. "So what is agent 007 doing here disguising himself as human?"

"I am not disguising myself, if there anything to go by, I'd hate to be anything humanly close." Midorima answered. Death chuckled waving his hand in dismissal.

"I forgot, the little God's favourite stole daddy and big bro from the family, yes?"

"Stop it."

Death smirked, "Ah, its nice to see old faces for a change. The feathery asses who never seem to like to socialize."

"With all due respect—"

"None taken."

"—why are you personally attending to these things?"

Death shrugged, "Hmm, let's say too many things to do, too little people we have. And besides can't the boss be a little hands-on?"

"Then there isn't a mass death?"

Death laughed, "You know what, that's your problem, you are too pessimist, like when you see me, you quickly assume everyone here is gonna die right here, right now." He said, "I got one soul to reap for now, incidentally I find you here."

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed, "One soul…here?"

Death turned towards the small house where Takao just entered, "Just one soul." He said smirking.

Midorima's eyes widen, his body shook as the thought sunk to his mind. Looking back at Death the other just skipped around him. "N-No…But…h-he…"

"Hm?" Death just stared at Midorima, "Don't worry, you still have an hour at most, oh, wait since I'm generous, how about two hours?"

Midorima felt his world stop for a moment. Wait, the strange one isn't Death's presence, it was the way he felt when those words left his lips. Why, what was this sudden surge of fright. Was this innate to him as an angel, a steward of humans? But why when he came there he didn't felt anything? What exactly will happen, he doesn't understand why would Death reap _him_? "Why, what is going to happen to Takao?" he found himself asking, his voice cracked for some reason.

Death stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of chuckles, "Takao, Takao, Takao Kazunari, hmm, I don't play what's-gonna-happen-next with angels though." Death said before looking over at the house one last time, "Good luck with that two hours."

"Death you—"

Death frowned, "Come on, didn't we had this before, this is earth call me with my human name, people will give you weird looks when you keep calling me that, it sounds old."

"But you—"

"You saying something?"

Midorima pursed his lips, "Nijimura-san."

"Good boy!"

Midorima turned towards the man when suddenly he found nothing but empty space where the man stood. Clicking his tongue he cursed why he didn't asked him where their father went. But thinking about what he said Midorima found himself feeling the anxiousness filling him up to his head. Two hours, in two hours a soul will be reap, he gotta do something, or else, or else Takao will die…if he dies…if he dies then—what will happen then? Why does he concern himself about this? This isn't his business to begin with, humans are naturally mortal they are bound to die one day, he knows that best, so why? Why is he running towards that house with heart pounding loudly in his chest? Why did he feel this sudden weight in chest?

Without thinking much he found himself blasting through the front door, as if losing all sense of reason his eyes only saw the raven haired doctor. He could hear saying he should be quiet or something like that but his senses were numb. Before he knew it his boyd acted on his own, and he grabbed the raven haired human and collected him in his arms ensuring himself he was still there. His warmth felt strangely familiar, it reminded him of laughter, of soft chuckles, of home, of paradise. He felt safe.

"S-Shin-chan!" the other whined trying to pry the other off. Takao has no idea what on earth came to the angel to suddenly bust into the house and grabbed him and engulfed him in an embrace. Frankly Takao didn't mind being quite touchy feely with the other, **_BUT THERE IS SOMEONE WATCHING!—_** Takao mentally exclaimed as he heard the soft chuckles from the corner of the room. "S-Shin-chan s-seriously what's up with you?"

"Tell me you're not hurt, tell me you're alright, tell me you're not in pain, tell me the truth!" Midorima hated it, Takao always hid everything behind that disgusting smile. Why can't he be true for a change?

"I-I'm okay, what are you talking about?" Takao found the other calming down and he was finally able to pry his arms off, Takao stared at the taller male confused, "What's your problem?"

Midorima stared at Takao his eyes told him he was perfectly healthy, he wasn't injure or anything. Midorima felt relieved for some reason only to be surprised by a scent—it was Death's scent, it was coming from somewhere. He looked around and found a quivering figure on lying down. The scent was thick around him. Could it be…Midorima mentally slapped himself, what on earth was he thinking? Death didn't mention any names! Why did he quickly assumed it was Takao?

"He's very ill." Midorima found himself saying out loud. Vey ill wasn't even a proper word to describe the child's state. His heart is barely beating, and his muscles and tissues could barely carry the weight of his bones, he cannot stand, and his stomach and intestines were full of parasites. His lungs can barely support his body's need for oxygen. Malnutrion, a very severe case of it and he has pneumonia as well. Inevitably the child also has congenital asthma. Looking at him made Midorima sure, this was the soul Death will reap in two hours. Thinking about it, two hours is a suffering for this child.

"He'll be okay I prescribe something for his pneumonia and—"

"His lungs won't be able to hold on for too long," Midorima said before turning towards Takao, "his lack of nutrition will—"

_SLAP!_

Midorima's eyes widen as he felt his cheek burn as Takao slapped him. He could hear the woman gasped at the sight. "And who are you to decided that?" Takao said with eyes narrowed. He was clearly displeased. The woman approached Takao and tried to calm the doctor. Midorima watched as they interact with each other, seems like Takao knew this family well if the way the woman spoke to him was anything to go by. Takao apologised and said he'd just talk to Midorima outside. Takao returned to looking at Midorima and pulled the other out of the house.

Takao continued to drag him out of the slums without a word. Midorima felt the anger radiating from the other as they came to stop. Takao looked exasperated and angry, "You think that was funny?"

"I don't." Midorima answered, "Why bother, he's going to die."

"He won't!" Takao exclaimed, "And who are you to decide if he dies or not? Oh yeah, I forgot, you're an angel, that's what you guys do, right take _everything_ away from us."

"I am only stating the truth why are you being cross at—"

"Truth?" Takao laughed dryly before turning around from Midorima and turning again at him gesturing towards the slum area, "This is the truth! The truth is while you lay on your fluffy clouds being oblivious, we are here suffering! Look at them, look at this, this is the truth, poverty, hunger, sickness, that's the truth. And where was your _Father_ in all of this, huh? Did he even bother to look at them, to see these people suffering, to try and help them? Don't go cocky on me with all your angel bullcrap because I am tired of believing on those shits. I am gonna save this child, I am not like you who would stare at it say 'he's gonna die'!"

Midorima was stunned as Takao spoke, his eyes were breaming with tears ready to fall any moment. There was so much pain in them, it was as if his masked has slipped and this was the real him. For the first time in his stay Midorima saw Takao's first line of defence crumbled before him and there was the true Takao, shaking, angry, pained, ruined. Behind that smile was this damaged heart. Midorima found himself reaching and grabbing his wrist but the other just shoved him away and walked back to the area.

…

Takao Kazunari, was an orphan. He was left on the front door of a some clinic, with nothing but blanket covering the infant's fragile body. Her mother was not ready to have him and his father left her mother after finding out he was conceived. Nobody wanted the infant. Nobody cared to shed a tear for him. The infant is just an innocent life brought to this world, what was his sin to be left like that? Why didn't his mother love him, or his father wanted him? Then the door opened luckily before the small infant froze to death in the cold of the night.

The old man Takao Mikage was a lonely man who was too occupied of taking care of his patients that taking a wife became his least of priorities. He was a lonely man, and he wasn't getting any younger either. The clinic he was running is slowly becoming a challenge for him to maintain due to his age. And in that night he heard someone knock on the door, opening it he found the meekest yet most darling miracle in his life. There on his doorstep was a little infant wrapped in blanket. Someone had left their child to his front door. In fear of the child getting sick Mikage brought it to his humble home and called the police about the incident, but days passed and yet no one claimed the child. Mikage grew fond of the child and soon decided to adopt the infant, and he named him Kazunari. He thought it suited him perfectly as he seem to have sharp eyes similar to a hawk.

The child is a jolly little boy, he grew up with raven black hair and beautiful gray eyes that saw even the smallest detail. Mikage cherished the child, gave him clothes and fed him well, he taught him and send him to school. He gave him life. He loved him like his own, and never asked him to do anything that could harm him. He looked after him and risked closing his clinic for this.

Kazunari could never forget the first time his father brought him to a church, it was cathedral outside Tokyo, there was beautiful stain glasses adorning the windows and the beautiful altar that sparkled looking like they were made of gold.

"Why are we here?" The little raven haired boy asked his father who had aged relatively, whit strands dominated most of his hair. The man smiled and kneeled.

"Pray." He said to his son, "He will hear you."

"Who will?"

"God." He answered smiling.

"What will I say?"

"Just tell him anything, talk to him."

"And what about you Dad, what are you praying to God?"

"That he may send his angels to protect you."

Kazunari believed in anything his father believed, including God, the divine being up in heaven who watches over them, the creator of all, the beginning and the end. Kazunari prayed to him for good grades, prayed to him thanking for a good year. It was until that fateful day. Kazunari returned home from school as usual, he had a perfect score in their biology class and he was ready to tell his Dad about it, he was sure he'd be delighted to know. But what he saw made his heart sunk to his gut. His father lay on the floor barely breathing, Kazunari quickly called help and brought to the hospital. They said it was heart attack and performing operations on the man at that age would be very risky—he needed a miracle.

So he went to church, he knelt there prayed all day for his father to get well. And he would return to the hospital after but still he was asleep. The nurses tried to cheer him up but he didn't know why his father is still asleep. Why won't he wake up?

"Why is my father still asleep?" he asked once a nurse came to check on his father.

"Getting sick is tiring Kazunari-kun," the nurse said trying to sound as composed for the little boy, "Takao-san must be resting."

"Until when?" Takao asked looking up the nurse who was left speechless.

Every single day the poor boy went to church to pray, he prayed that his father would wake up soon, that his father will be well, he prayed that his father will not leave him yet, he prayed that he won't have to be alone. He prayed.

And prayed.

But _He_ didn't seem to listen.

"Where is my Dad?"

The man in the lab coat knelt in one knee and patted the head of the small child, "I'm sorry we tried, we really did. But…there was no saving him. I'm sorry."

He said that he listens, he said that he hears their prayer, he said nothing is impossible to him. Why did he let him down? Why did he let him be on his own? Was that God, is that how God works? He lost the last person who gave a damn about him—in one night. And no one was there to see him, no one said it will be alright, no one ever asked if he was okay, he was left on his own, confused and too young.

…

Ever since then Takao had stopped believing in miracles, he has top relying on Gods, on faith. He worked hard to become someone who could save lives—real time. He didn't need prayers, he was there when someone needed him, and that was what matters. But what hurts him most was the fact that no matter what he is a human. He could not save what was beyond the point of saving. He was just as weak as the rest of humanity. He stood there unable to save the boy, he came back sat there and gave the boy his medicine but he didn't even felt any better. The boy coughed up the medicine and threw up. It pained him looking at him, Midorima was right…he was _very_ ill. Who was he kidding?

The boy started a coughing fit a few hours after the medicine was administered. His lungs were collapsing and his heart was pumping too hard, too hard for his body to carry. Takao almost felt tears streaming down his eyes as he tried to take matters in his hand. He tried to think of a way, but there was none he came with. He was no surgeon, and even if he did advise the child to be taken to the hospital it will be impossible for the mother of the child to actually bring him to a decent hospital. And so he watched the painful scene unfold before him, the child cough up his own blood, and then collapsing, eyes blank and slowly closing. His heart had stopped beating. What good was earth to children like him, what was their sin to be punished like this?

"I…I'm sorry." The words felt heavy rolling in his tongue as he spoke. Takao hated to say those words.

The woman walked and knelt to her son's side, tears streaming down her face as she scooped her son's small hand. She sobbed quietly, her shoulders shaking. "I…I'm sorry son." She whispered kissing his hand. "If only I had been born rich, I could have given you a better life."

Takao clenched his hand to a fist. It was so irritating, every single time death slaps him to the face with the truth that he is just a plain human with no power, nothing. He was mortal, he was just…human. The woman was someone whom he met when he was studying in the university, she was pregnant when he met her, her wife died in an accident at work. During morning Takao saw the woman collecting trash from small establishment despite her condition. In pity Takao waited one day in front of one of the convenience store where she collects the trash and gave her a packed lunch, the woman told him heer story, and since then Takao shared his lunch with the woman. Until she stopped coming there. A few months towards Takao's graduation from Med School he saw her standing there again collecting trash, but this time a small bundle wrapped in blanket was in her arms. It was her son. The child's health isn't good, Takao vowed that he will help her child. Every year whenever she calls, Takao would take a day off from work and come and visit her child. But every year, the child's condition gets worse, even if he prescribe her a medicine she could not provide him that.

Who was he kidding, what was he trying to prove?

…

Midorima was able to get back home by walking, he didn't want to disturb Takao. He didn't know how to answer his question, why do humans suffer? He doesn't know their pain, he had only been here. Or perhaps he was right, it was unfair. They, angels, they lived there in heaven and they fuss about a rebellious older brother and a distant father, when these humans they were crawling in the mud, crying in pain with no one to hold on. How painful lot would be for them when they find out that the God they were looking forwards to had been out for more than 8,000 years? Takao's reaction is understandable, after all...Midorima opened the door from Takao's house, he sighed thinking the other had forgotten to lock the door, it is becoming Takao's bad habit.

Walking into the house Midorima secured the door by locking it, Takao surely has a key to the clinic. Midorima went to the end off the hallway where there was a stair leading to the second floor. It felt he had been living there for a long time, he had gotten used with the smell of the house. Takao had lend him a room so he won't have to use the isolation room downstairs, he said it used to be his room when he was younger. Thinking about it Midorima found himself stopping right at Takao's room. The door was left open, Midorima quietly stepped in the room. It was neat just as he expected him. A tall book shelf was leaning against the wall, a pile of books sat on his desk with a few crumpled papers next to it. Walking towards it Midorima sighed as he found two empty used coffee mugs there.

Midorima was about to take the mugs away when he paused mid way, he found a small picture frame with two familiar faces. Picking up the frame Midorima examined that face, a small boy was on the left a wide grin spread across his face, he was wearing what seems to be a school uniform, and standing next to him was an old man. He didn't even look slightly similar to the other, but they both look happy. Brushing his hand over the photo Midorima felt a sudden surge nostalgia

_"_ _Is this heaven?"_

_"_ _Indeed."_

_"_ _I…see."_

_"_ _What is it that bothers you, heaven is a place where you put everything at rest, and wait for your next life."_

_"_ _I have a request."_

_"_ _What is it?"_

_"_ _Do you grant prayers?"_

_"_ _What is your request?"_

_"_ _I have left someone on earth, he's a tough kid but…still…a father is always worried about his son, so would you look after him for me?"_

Midorima knows this man, usually when a soul gets up in heaven they were given instruction by the angels and weave the path towards the light, when they reach its end they shall be reincarnated again. He was strange, some were confused when they reach heaven, but he was so sure of what he needs to do.

_"_ _I have left a child on earth, still too young to be left on his own, though I know I could trust him to take care of himself, still a child is a child."_

_"_ _Rest your worries on me."_

_"_ _His name is…"_

Takao Kazunari, he was that boy. How playful fate could be, to land here of all places. Midorima wondered if he could really do that, could he take care of this human till the time he have to return? Why did he even agreed in the first place, he sighed putting the frame down. He look around finding a odd looking case in the corner. In curiosity Midorima took it and pried the case open, his eyes met with a guitar, it looks like it was has been dear to its owner. Midorima picked up the instrument, innately angels are creatures who are fond of music. Plucking the familiar strings Midorima made the instrument sung a familiar melody. Kise had always been the first one before who initiates them to play something, one of his favourite was taught to him by a soul who was on his way to the light. He called it the Requiem, Midorima never told anyone, but it was his favourite as well. It calmed him down.

Plucking the string Midorima continued to play the familiar melody.

_Someday everything will return to what it was_

_The one place at the top of the sky_

_is peacefully waiting for you,_

_trusting the future after the light in good hands_

Midorima was too occupied to realize the new occupant of the room standing there listening to the calm melody. His eyes went wide as the familiar tune echoed in his ears. It has been ages since he alst heard that melody, he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. His mind could still remember the lyrics, a memory of his childhood, a lullaby, as his father sat next to him tucking him to bed he hums a melody. Takao with shaky voice sang the rest of the song as if it was just yesterday.

_Through dreams through love through the heart_

_(You) search for your footprints_

_Leaving behind the eternal light_

_on steady wings_

Midorima was startle when he heard Takao sang he stopped midway as the other continued and finished the song, he looked up and found the other with tear stained face. He was shaking with tears rolling down his eyes, Midorima was startled thinking the other must be injured or in pain to cry like that he quickly left his spot and approached the other. Midorima halted when Takao tried to look at him menacingly, "W-Where…Where did you learn that?" Midorima could not avoid telling him the truth, it was his eyes, his usual taunting, teasing, cocky personality was nowhere, it was just a small, fragile, hurt Takao.

"In heaven…" Midorima answered, "A man…his name is Mikage, my brothers and I escorted him to the Path of Light, he thought a song to one of us and my brother taught it to us."

"M…Mika…ge?"

Midorima nodded, "Takao…Mikage." Takao's eyes widen as he heard the familiar name.

"Father…My…father?"

"He loves you most, he…you were his reason, his everything, that was what he told us."

Takao could not find the right words to say right then. His father loved him till the very end, to his life after that. Heaven…he must be in complete peace now, he…is he watching over him now? Was he proud of him? Takao raised his head to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him, the ice cold stare was no more, it was a pool of green like the green of the meadows in a bright sunny morning , it was just comforting. Takao was startled when the angel cupped his face in his hands and carefully wiping the tears with his thumb, "Mikage will be extremely angry at me, so stop crying, he might think I am causing you pain."

Takao doesn't know what he meant by that but he felt as if he was being engulfed in a very comforting warmth. He didn't know what came to him when he suddenly reached to the other engulfed him in a hug. Midorima stiffed but soon relaxed before putting a hand over the mop of black hair. Midorima felt a smile tugging in his lips, he didn't know that this kind of warmth felt good. Takao's slender arms was grabbing the back of his shirt like it was his life line, the urge to let his wings out was so intense. This feeling only happen when Midorima felt danger, or an extreme feeling, if it wasn't danger then…why was his heart pounding so loud? Takao was only hugging him, so why did he feel so relieved?

"I should have listened to you." He heard Takao murmured against his chest.

"You should." Midorima said trying to compose his racing heart.

"I'm sorry…for…snapping."

"You're forgiven." Midorima said. Takao somehow had tighten his hold on the other gracing his back a little, "Just don't get yourself injured…[1]humans are fragile after all. What will I do to you if you start bleeding ?"

Takao chuckled dryly, "Are you worried?" he asked without looking at the other, he felt Midorima's chest rise, he was about to answer when Takao beat him to it, "No, d-don't answer I…I don't mean anything by that."

_What will you do if I said yes?_

* * *

"You pampered your kids too much or you neglect them, there I just no in between." Nijimura sighed as he crossed his leg over the other before taking a sip in his lemon iced tea. The man sitting across him scratched his head awkwardly.

"Now, now, I didn't mean so." The tall man answered looking at his reflection in the cup of tea before him. "They need to understand how it is to be human. How it is to be not in control. They need to feel more."

"Then you should have made them humans in the first place."

"Past is past, I can't undo that…but I can change their future at least, give them what they had been longing for ever since."

"You think they need companion, for 8, 000 years they had each other so what's the big deal?"

"No, what most of them needs isn't companion—but second chance."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Furihata is dead beat tired, after school he decided to take a part-time job. It wasn't as he was falling short in his allowance but there is another stomach to feed. And in case, he needs extra cash. Taking off his shoes, he went directly to the living room and found Akashi sitting there in the middle of the room with an open book by his side and a paper in hand. From the looks of it the scarlet haired angel is making an origami. "Welcome home." The other greeted without even sparing a look at him. Furihata had been used to this, the angel was rather inexpressive unless it was about something new like a book or something to do. It has been a day since this angel had docked to his humble home and decided to stay, he told him it was alright that he would stay, and the angel took the offer. Furihata lend him his clothes but they were a bit too small for him, the oversized shirts were the only thing that came looking decent—but no that's still not in his size. He doesn't eat meat and likes vegetables, he said he didn't need to but when he feels like it he eats. He stay practically all day at home reading or trying something out—this time origami. He isn't a trouble and he could hide his wings which was perfect, it lessens his jumpscare moments. Placing the duffle bag down Furihata peaked from what Akashi was doing, the other had his eyebrows in a knot as he struggled to fold the paper neatly.

Furihata could not help but chuckle making the other turn to him with a frown. "You have to be more gentle." Furihata said trying to fight the other's glare with a smile. He took a seat on the floor as he took a paper and started folding a small crane from it. Akashi watched intently shifting his gaze from his version of paper crane and Furihata's version.

"Its crooked." Akashi said as he placed his paper crane down and taking a new sheet and folding himself a new one. Furihata was amazed how fast Akashi could repeat the same process with more grace than he did.

"Wow, you did it even better just with one look." Furihata said in amazement.

"Why do you have to work?" Akashi suddenly asked making Furihata turn to the other whose eyes are still on the paper crane.

"I…Well, there's more than one stomach to feed."

"But I don't need to eat."

"But you need clothes as well."

Akashi stopped and looked at Furihata with his heterochromatic eyes. "You should just evict me then, it lessens the burden."

Furihata shook his head, "Akashi-kun isn't a burden."

"But I am a freeloader, am I not?" Akashi said straight forward, "I am a stranger who suddenly appeared on your backyard with no concrete identification, only my words you have to believe, isn't that suspicious? Aren't you even scared that I might stab you in your sleep?"

Furihata wondered too, why was he so lenient on other people. Why does he trust others so much? Maybe it was his personality? "I'm not really smart in the head so…I don't know the answers to your question. And besides, if you were going to stab me in my sleep why wait, why didn't you do it yesterday or this morning? Akashi-kun might be a suspicious person, but he isn't a bad person."

_You don't know what you're talking about_

Akashi wondered that if this human found out that he was the feared omen of mankind would he change the way he treats him. Could he still smile that bright at him and say its alright for him to stay? He really isn't smart in the head, is he? Most people would bring a naked man to the police station no questions asked, or beat a trespasser to death. But he was different, he was just too kind and sometimes it was scary. It reminded him of their youngest brother but he was more than like him, he was so unpredictable. Akashi could see how the other shakes when he speak, but despite that he smiles at him and spoke to him like he was a friend. _Friend, what a silly thing_ —Akashi thought. Furihata stood and said he would just change in his clothes and he would cook dinner.

Looking down on the floor, Akashi picked up Furihata's paper crane. It's crooked at some folds but it was nonetheless still a crane. He wondered why his brothers still hasn't found him, or why he could not feel them either. Akashi looked at outside the window in the room, what exactly is in his Father's mind?

"Is something wrong Akashi-kun?"

Akashi turned and saw Furihata wearing a simple red shirt and a cargo shorts, and a smile. For some reason Akashi could not help but not to worry the other. Akashi shook his head, "I was only thinking about home." He said quietly before collecting the paper cranes and putting them in the shelf with the books. He turned and watched as Furihata smiling as he opened the fridge getting a few ingredients for dinner. He doesn't understand why won't he ask anything, he stops when he answer in a close ended sentence he hums and smiles as if he understand that he doesn't need to pry. Just like _that_ person.

He hates those kind of humans most—

They die first.

* * *

"Shin-chan would you like to have some dinner?"

Takao knocked on Midorima's room when the other didn't answer he slid the door open—

_THUD!_

Takao's eyes widen as he found Midorima on his knees there was blood in his hands that was covering the lower half of his face. Midorima turned to look up at Takao when suddenly the other collapsed on the floor.

"Shin-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Midorima is playing is called RAGGS REQUIEM  
> for those who are familiar with the anime 07-Ghost, yes it came from that anime, and for those who aren't I reccomend you listen to it. I personally like it, its VERY calming. I think it suites the theme of this fanfiction it sounds very heavenly and peaceful.   
> DISCLAIMER: I dont own the song or the lyrics


	6. Archive

Furihata walked casually to school that morning, Akashi agreed to stay again at home to look after it. Despite all his frightening glares, honestly Akashi is a nice company, he listens to his blabber—but well sometimes he wonders if he could even understand what he was saying. He doesn't mind his clumsiness, and well the way he secretly smiles when he gets something done for the first time was very endearing too. Furihata didn't mind taking a part time job, Akashi can't stay wearing his oversized shirts, or his shirts that were too fit for him. Until now Akashi seems adamant on disclosing the reason why he—an angel is here on earth. Well if he doesn't want to it was fine as well. Looking ahead Furihata spotted a familiar red haired American returnee. "Ah, Kagami!" Furihata greeted the other, earning his attention. Kagami turned to him but he look quite pissed which made Furihata sweat dropped.

"Morning." The other said in a huff.

"Is something the matter?" Furihata asked.

"Nothi—"

"Good morning Furihata-san."

"Oh good—Wha!" Furihata's eyes widen as he heard an unfamiliar voice turning his eyes to the figure standing next to Kagami. His shock was quickly dissolved into admiring the smaller male. He was well, quite smaller to him, his skin reminded him of Akashi's complexion, the way he was staring him reminded him of how Akashi looks at him, like he knew already everything about him. The only difference was his eyes were like an eternal pool of blue that didn't look like anything—it lacks emotion. "S-Sorry I-I didn't see you there."

"Its alright." The teal haired boy said bowing his head, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Furihata smiled awkwardly, "I-I'm Furihata Kouki."

Furihata was surprised when Kagami suddenly grabbed the smaller male's head and ruffling the mop of tea hair with his hands, "Can't that wait?" Kagami said to Kuroko who frowned visibly—honestly Furihata thought the small pout made the other look cute, you know like cute like puppy cute. Kuroko shook his head prying the other's hand off his head, "I don't want to leave you alone with those two."

"Midorima-kun is my brother Kagami-kun, what are you saying." Kuroko said sighing.

"Tsk, yeah, and that Takao?"

Kuroko frowned again, "Its Takao-sensei, Kagai-kun."

"I don't trust that perverted doctor."

"You don't trust anyone but your stomach Kagami-kun."

"WHA—Hey, that's not true!"

Furihata almost raised a brow at Kagami, for others this may look like an awkward fight but Furihata knew better to see somehow Kagami and this boy…are perhaps closer than they seem to be. Kagami never interacted like this to anyone except for Aomine Daiki from Too. But the way he spoke to the other there was something different as well. The creases in his forehead, the hand in Kuroko's upper arm, the tone of his voice, Furihata could just sense something was up with them. Furihata found himself unable to supress the chuckle making Kagami aware of what he wwas doing. A blush quickly spread across his face as he let go of Kuroko's arm looking away.

"Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked quickly noting Kagami's blush, "Your face is—"

Kagami grumbled and quickly sealed Kuroko's mouth with his hand which only cause Furihata laughed. "I'm okay, happy?" Kuroko nodded and Kagami released the other, "Whatever, I will accompany you later just don't go on your own."

Kuroko nodded, "Do you swear?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever makes you shut up."

Furihata chuckled. Wow that was new, Kagami Taiga submitting to someone's wish. That's something you don't get to see every day.

"Wait for me after class, okay?"

The teal haired boy nodded. Kagami grinned and ruffled the teal haired boy affectionately before bidding the other good bye. Kuroko waved back before bowing his head to Furihata. "Good bye Furihata-kun." Kuroko said with his monotonous voice. Furihata smiled and bowed his head before following Kagami's suit. When was the last time Kagami Taiga had been this friendly to someone to cave in to their want, Kagami's friendship with the Too ace is mostly like a rivalry kind of friendship. It was kind of refreshing to see that kind of Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Akashi flipped to the last page of the book he was reading. Glancing at his side he realized it was the last book he haven't finished yet, from the piles of book. He frowned realizing it, it's only twelve in the afternoon yet he's dying of boredom now. Sighing heavily Akashi decided to finish the last book. Furihata brought him books from a local bookstore after learning that he likes reading, the books Furihata brought him were quite entertaining, most of them were about romance though. He wonders if Furihata was the kind of person who's romantic, perhaps he has a lover? Akashi looked around, hmm, doesn't seem like it. Maybe he doesn't have any idea and brought random books. Akashi finally was on the last ine of the book, and after finally finishing them all the other set the item on the pile next to him. He wonder how much longer is he going to feel this dream-like life.

Its just too good to be true, to have a life like this. He was the damnation of mankind, is he even allowed to be in company with someone like Furihata? Frowning Akashi was attacked with a memory of some long time ago. It has been centuries, he remember clearly, it was one of the last memories he had before he was locked out of heaven. Standing Akashi walked to the shelf, on the top most stood several picture frames, he had realized that the morning after his arrival. Picking up a specific frame he studied the face of a younger version of Furihata Kouki it was his picture on his middle school graduation, his usual wide smile plastered in his face. However he try to look at him, he just look like her—painfully alike that person. It makes him wonder, could Furihata's soul…be the same as that person?

It was irritating to think but somehow, Akashi could not bring himself to get angry at the other. It was just like then, just like then…

It wasn't his fault he always tried to convince himself, but on second thought he could have done something back then, he could have saved him—even if it meant breaking the laws of his existence. Ah, maybe it was then, maybe it was then when he started hating them, hating humans. Maybe it was the reason why he hated them, because…because they were mortals, because they knew but not eternity—they made him doubt himself, of what could he do. He used to believe they were as omnipotent as his father, where he believed that all of the things will go right just because he follows their Father's will. But humans, they were such lying, vulnerable, breakable, unfaithful creatures. Humans are all that he needed to crumble all of his faith. It was so quick.

Akashi frowned he placed the photo back thinking he could crush it any moment if he continues.

Akashi isn't a fool, there is a strong reason why the gates were crushed, why he is here. He knows something is quite not right about this, there were only two instances where the gates would be opened, one his father is dead, two is that it is in his father's will. The first option is plausible, but would he simply die like that? And who would be capable enough to kill him, no, who would even dare? That leaves him with the second option. Then if its his Father's will…why, why would he release him after so long? Why now, why today? What does he want to happen?

Sometimes trying to get one step ahead with their Father is like playing poker with a faceless man, it was impossible and plain difficult. Sighing Akashi decided staying inside Furihata's house all day would be the death of him, it made him think of many unnecessary things. He look around, he could use a stroll outside. He walked towards the entryway and took a pair of sneaker—they were Furihata's but he could try and see if it fits. Akashi slipped the shoes and… ** _its quite small_** **—** Akashi frowned, but at least he can walk it. This could do, he thought before looking around. Akashi remember Furihata told him that a spare key to the house is under a pot on the front porch so Akashi locked the door for safe keeping before heading out. The neighbourhood wasn't as what human neighbourhood would look like, it was fairly quiet with a few kids walking down the street in their kindergarten uniform, an old man happened to pass and gave Akashi a small smile as he bowed, Akashi returned the gesture. He wonder if these people would be as polite and kind if they knew he was the key to their race's extinction.

Akashi continued to walk until he reached the main street he followed the flow of people as they cross the street. They were all practically busy with their own life that they didn't even stole a glance at Akashi—well except for a few female high school students who kept giggling and taking a second look. The red haired angel stopped in his tracks as he found a small library on his way. He stared at it for a moment, the name of the library is the same as what is printed at the back of the books Furihata borrowed for him. Quietly Akashi walked towards the library.

Stepping in the library Akashi was assaulted with the smell of old paper and leather bounds, it was quiet and there was almost no one but a few old men sitting there holding some fine books and a small cup of tea. He wonder how Furihata a normal teenager would rather spend time searching the shelves of this massive collections than going out to have some serious fun. Walking towards the shelves Akashi's fingertips grazed the spines of the books. When he was God's angel then he used to use his spare time to read the scrolls of the scribes in the monastery, and the hieroglyphics on the walls of the massive temples in Egypt, he used to be do it daily, reading every scripture, every writing there was on Earth and he felt like he could just do that all his life. And after so many years had passed since he last found himself in an archive he could not believe the number of books he has not yet read. Akashi picked a book that is written in English, tracing the title with his fingertips Akashi found this feeling nostalgic. It was the same as the old times, just like then he remember the way he would grace his fingers on the papyrus and over the inked writings.

_"You liked reading?"_

Akashi stopped and stared at the book…that person…he met her there…in an archive as well.

_It was on outskirts of a town near Galilee, there was a small archive to which several scholars and scribes went to store their writings, they share their thoughts there. Akashi would visit the place whenever no one is there, he would read their writings, from fables and every day events, to theories and myths. He like the silence and the way the world seems so simpler that way. Even though Akashi could not fathom his father's love for these humans, he could not seem to hate the way they make books. He made him feel things, even if it was only in his mind._

_"Ah!"_

_Akashi snapped out of his reverie as he heard a voice of a woman, turning around Akashi found indeed a woman. She was young and her brown hair was a bit mess, she wore simple clothes. Her eyes were of the same shade of her eyes that showed a complete expression of shock. Women were not allowed to come to archives nor work there, what is she doing there? She fell in her knees in complete awe as he raised a hand over her lips, her small frame shook. "Woman, who are thee, tell me thy name." Akashi said putting the scroll down._

_"S-Sara…I am…Sara, d-daughter of Samuel of Galilee." She said with fear in her eyes, "F-Forgive I…I only wanted to read."_

_Read, a woman? It wasn't common that a woman could read, specially someone with such social status. As Akashi could see, this woman is no Princess or Queen, not an Empress either, so how could one fancy a leisure that common women were deprived by this screwed society built by humans? "Read, you say?" Akashi asked in almost a mocking tone, "Could you even do so?"_

_The woman lowered her head, "Yes." She answered meekly which surprised Akashi._

_"Is that true?"_

_"Yes."_

_The woman turned to hear examining him as she somehow had slightly eased herself. "Are you perhaps, God's messenger?"_

_"Yes I am." Akashi answered as he returned to what he was doing earlier, he didn't give much care to the woman's thought of her, nor does he care about if she told anyone about her, they would just think she is making things up—lying._

_"Y-You…do not mind if I…uhm read here as well?"_

_Akashi didn't answer and the woman took a scroll and sat on the floor reading them. Stealing a glance at the other Akashi found her furrowing her eyebrows at some point, she wasn't very talented but yes, she can at least read a few simple words which was very surprising. The woman later confessed that she worked at a wealthy family, one of their daughters secretly taught her to read, since then she held such fascination about them. But there was nothing to read, and so she sneaked there to read some scriptures. Akashi didn't respond all the while he just listened to the other somehow, she made him lose his focus on the scroll and inevitably listen to her story. She was different, she wanted to be more than what the world dictated her to be, to be more than just someone who would welcome her husband's guests, clean, cook and take care of her future children, she wanted to be equal to men. It was quite foolish but somehow admirable. She reminds him of his wingless brother back in heaven._

_"Shouldn't you be out and telling others about me, about God's messenger who had set foot on this humble archive?"_

_"But that would be unfair," she said, "You see, you're keeping my secret, then I'll keep yours too."_

_Akashi could not help but stare at the other in complete awe._

_Silly human._

After taking a few books Akashi walked towards an empty desk and seat and took it. He decided to start with the classics dating back 18th century, of course it wasn't the original copy but a revised version. There was a few written by Shakespeare, and some written by Jane Austen and so on. So many years had passed but scanning through the books, Akashi came to one conclusion, it seems as if there was just so many things that changed but honestly, there seem nothing changed. Its like an illusion of sorts that people create, humans grow from a little infant who knew but his parents to a man whose world is so big, but deep inside, that infant…is still there. Akashi wondered if it could be applied to him, but practically due to the time he is stuck in the abyss, no one could say he changed—how when even light could not come in that place, all he did there was sleep and wait.

Akashi started with reading Hamlet, a story about seeking revenge of sorts. Humans had evolved when it comes to literature, before stories were all about praise to God, subtle stories about history or so on, but during his absence a lot has turned including the way they wrote, before talking about things such as seeking revenge was a very touchy topic, the protagonist were usually the kind one, the righteous man, but Hamlet is different. Hamlet hungers for truth, for justice to the point she put it on his own hands. Humanity at its finest, this was the literature he seeks.

After he finished the story, the angel proceeded to the next book, and to the next, and to the next. He had totally forgotten that time runs on earth. He only realized this when his neck felt a bot tired and he found the library was…empty. He stood and look around, the windows outside showed not but the sunny afternoon but the twilight. He felt satisfied at least, looking back at his desk he realized there was still two books remaining.

"You seem to fancy reading, you've buried your nose on those books since you got here."

Akashi turned and saw a tall man walking to him wearing a name tag, **_Teppei—_** it reads, the man had aa ridiculous smile plastered in his face that was too bright for his height. He ruffled his own brown locks as he stopped a feet away from the other. "No one your age seems to come around here anymore—oh well, except for Furihata-kun. My, that boy seems to love reading, you two would be a great friends I just know." The man chuckled, "My name's Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Teppei." He said pointing at the name tag.

"A pleasure to meet you," Akashi said, "My name is Akashi Seijuuro."

"Wow that's a nice name." the other said with a smile.

"And is the Furihata-kun you mentioned, could it be…Furihata Kouki?"

"Oh you know him?" Kiyoshi asked, "That boy comes here during weekends to borrow some books but a few days ago, he started borrowing this great number of books, I wonder if he's using it for what?"

Akashi fell in silence, it was because of him.

"Are you his friend?" Kiyoshi asked.

_A friend…am I?_

"You see, I'm just a little worried, I heard he's been practicing basketball since he entered Seirin but…recently he got this job too. Then after that he comes here to either return or borrow some books, and he looks very tired." The man's face turned in a manner Akashi could quickly identify as concern, "That boy is really nice, sometimes too nice for his own good, so please help him out when it comes down to it, he will say he's alright but…" The man sighed, "he had always done things on his own that's why he isn't used to asking others for help."

Akashi finally understood, why he didn't let him out of the house, why he did all those all by himself. Why Furihata Kouki never asked him to help him out. He did all of those by himself because he wasn't used of being helped by others. He only had himself for so long. Silly human, what does he think he is, his body will give up on him if he continue, he should have realized the fool will not ask for his help due to some petty reason. He's too nice for his own good, indeed. People like him gets taken advantage of easily. "I…will pass on the message." Akashi said as he picked up the books.

"Ah, don't help him too much too." Kiyoshi said suddenly making Akashi cock an eyebrow at him. "If you make it too obvious, he'll just try even harder."

Akashi found that very much like Furihata Kouki, he was sloppy and he always fails, he wasn't good at anything but he tries, and tries. An obvious help would only make him think he isn't doing enough and he'll surely try harder. "Yes." Akashi replied before handing Kiyoshi the books he would want to borrow. Akashi followed Kiyoshi to the counter when suddenly—

_BA-DUMP_

_…_

_BA-DUMP_

Akashi felt his knees slightly buckle, what…why…suddenly he felt like…his vision was suddenly blurred and before he knew it he was seeing an image of an alley, a knife, three men and a voice rang that was oh too familiar.

"Akashi-kun you can—"Kiyoshi blinked, "where did he go now?"

The spot where Akashi stood was now empty. Kiyoshi sighed and turned to the books the red haired male was about to borrow,

"Oh well…priorities."

* * *

After practice Furihata Kouki would go directly to the café where he works part time, he was paid enough, not big not so small. The owner of the café happened to be someone close to his Izuki-senpai and he was quickly hired the very day due to lack of personnel on the said café. It was just a few streets away from school which was very convenient as well. Today Furihata Kouki was given an _advance_ payment for taking the abrupt job, it was nice to have a very kind boss. Finally he have a few money to get Akashi some decent clothes and maybe shoes too. Furihata diligently mopped the floor as his clock-out was getting near. He turned towards a bunch of students on a table they chattering about their crushes and this latest anime that will be aired the next month. As much as Furihata Kouki liked to hang out with friends, he didn't have much of friends outside the basketball team, he was an ordinary, boring guy. He didn't have any particular likes and dislikes, he almost could eat anything that's on the list of edible foods and he watched almost anything on TV, he reads almost anything, listens to almost anything. He didn't have much of favorites he just listens and watches. If he would hang out with others like that they will be seriously bored about him.

Thinking about it Furihata remembered the teal haired boy Kagami was with earlier that morning. During lunch he asked the red haired about the boy and said he was lodging in for the time being, he said something about Kuroko insisting to visit his brother who was in a hospital. If Furihata didn't knew better he'd suggest that boy was Kagami's boyfriend, Furihata chuckled to himself, what kind of ridiculous thought was he putting in his head? Well the teal haired boy was cute anyways. Furihata turned to the door as he heard the chimes ring, a familiar tall dark skinned young man entered sighing, following him was a tall blonde young man. The blonde was saying something as he followed the dark skinned male. An argument?

"Furihata?" Furihata turned towards the staff room where a small the owner's head was peeking. Furihata brought the mop to the room with a smile. "That's enough for today Furihata." His boss said patting him on his back. Furihata nodded and brought the map to the cabinet and closed it before returning to his boss. The man smiled and gave him an envelope.

"Thank you for your hardwork."

Furihata accepted the envelope and bowed his head politely to the man. "Thank you."

"Now, go home and take a rest." The man said smiling.

The brunette nodded, "I will go ahead, now."

After changing his clothes on the backroom Furihata left after bidding goodbye to them. Though his boss told him to take a rest he'd rather buy Akashi some clothes, Akashi probably needs them. Walking towards the familiar path Furihata slipped the money in his duffle bag. He wonder what he'll make for dinner, grilled mackerel, perhaps some soup?

Furihata walked nonchalantly without noticing two figures following him. The sun has set and the streets lights flickered. Furihata stopped as he saw something across the street which was decidedly a wrong choice on his part. His eyes widen as he felt a strong force pulled him, his vision went blur for a moment and before he knew it he was thrown at a dark alley, his side collided with the cold wall making him hiss in pain, he wasn't prepared for the impact. Looking towards where the force came his eyes landed on two glinting eyes, eyes that stared at him mercilessly.

"Let's make it simple," the one with pierced ears said smirking, "give us your money brat and _maybe_ we'll spare your life."

Furihata stared at them, but he worked hard for that money, he said he'd buy Akashi some clothes. Furihata gripped his duffle bag's strap tighter. No. Even with his overwhelming fear he ccould not bring himself to give up all the work he did just for them. His body was shaking, definetly scared to death, but he can't. Akashi's waiting at home.

"Eh, look at that, are you challenging us?" the second said as he grabbed Furihata's bag from him but Furihata pulled the bag with his shaking hands.

"Please I worked for that!"

"Oh, really?" the other said with a false sympathy, he then smirked, "nobody cares!" he said before laughing manically. The other continued to pull the bag off Furihata's grasp, but on the fourth time Furihata seems to fight back the man raised his fist making the other flinch in fear inevitably letting the bag go. The man laughed. But he didn't stopped he grabbed Furihata's front shirt as he let the bag fall on the ground.

"Please return it to me!" Furihata said trying to struggle under the grip of the taller man.

The man stared at Furihata before smirking, "No." He brought his hand to Furihata's head gripping the skull tightly. Furihata struggled and tried to pry the hands out but the attempt failed, miserably. The man let go of his head laughing. Then he reached down to his pocket producing a switchblade. He flicked the blade and pressed it Furihata's cheek making a clean slanted line of cut there. Furihata hissed it stings. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

Furihata's eyes widen as the man raised the blade ready to him.

_Gold and red irises stared there at him frozen, a dessert…a cold metallic object pressed to his throat._

**_What…is this? A memory?_ **

Furihata closed his eyes bracing himself from the attack when he heard a grunt and a loud noise that reminded him of something being hauled to a wall. The hand clutching his shirt slid and his eyes opened to see a blur of red, and an ominous aura. Everything moved to fast he could barely see what was happening, it only made sense when he saw his attacker getting thrown to a wall. His eyes widen as he saw a familiar back, the air around him was dyed in black and red which made Furihata shiver. A punch was thrown, again and again, the brunette could not help but shriek as he heard bones getting broken, over, and over.

_Stop him_

_STOP_

"STOP!" Furihata didn't know what came to him as he ran towards the scarlet haired man and grabbed the fist he rose in the air. Heterochromatic eyes stared at his brown irises, they were cold, frightening, for a moment Furihata had forgotten how to breathe. But soon the ominous gleam died and the angel finally settled, his fist uncurled. The man under him was iunconcious and bruised beyond recognition, it was enough, so much enough, he didn't have to do that, Furihata thought, "L-Let's go. Please."

Akashi didn't speak as Furihata held his wrist and pulled him up and took his bag dashing away from the scene.

…

Returning back home Fuirihata unlocked the door and stepped in, his body was still shaking from the fear and all of the other rushing feelings in his veins. The adrenaline was too much. The brunet pulled Akashi inside the house, the angel didn't speak a word since they got out of the alley, he didn't know if that's a good or a bad thing. Locking the door behind him Furihata almost slid down on the floor as he finally could feel that he was safe. He stared at Akashi who stood there eyes looking down, the brunette realized Akashi's knuckles has blood in them. Furihata stood and reached for his hand but Akashi pulled his hand away. "Y-You're blee—"

"Its not mine." Akashi said in almost a hushed voice. Furihata didn't know what to say anymore to the other he stare at the other but when the heterochromatic eyes turned to look at him. Why was he looking at him like that? What were they conveying? "You…why didn't you run? Why didn't you just left?"

"What…I…I don't know."

"They could have killed you!"

Akashi's jaw stiffened at the thought. He can't bear to see the second time the same thing, he couldn't be alright the second time, he wouldn't know what he would do if that happens. The bitter thoughts flooded his mind. In a dessert, bandits, and the poor woman whose name meant mother of many, a dagger on her throat, they were telling her to tell them where the renown angel of the Lord rests, but she refuses, she refuses and…there was blood, so many blood staining the golden sands beneath them. And he stood there, he was told never to interfere with humans…never interfere. And killed him inside watching it and doing nothing, but it was the laws of their existence. But thinking right now, it could happen again, it would ultimately destroy him, that was all that he thought all that moment.

Why he felt as if he could do no rational decision when it comes to Furihata Kouki, why can't he be a simple human and stop dragging himself in this mess? Why can't he just stay alive for Pete's sake? He was so frustrated, so irritated, so confused, so messed, so wrecked, he didn't know anymore. He's not even sure if Furihata Kouki is indeed the same soul as Sara and yet he did that. Why? Why is he just…

"I-I'm alright, that is all that matters, right?"

_Fool_

"Don't you dare leave me the second time," Akashi found himself saying as he grabbed the other and pulled him in a bone crushing embrace, "you're such a detestable being."

Furihata didn't quite understand but somehow Akashi's hold felt familiar, he felt contented in his scent. Furihata was slightly taken aback when Akashi's wings appeared from his back, it was as beautiful as he saw it the very first time. It was glowing but somehow the glow looked melancholic. A longing kind of glow. Furihata reached to touch a few feather, they felt soft to the touch. Why did he knew it would feel this way, why did he know? Akashi nuzzled to his neck, his soft hair slightly tickled his chin and cheek. "I won't forgive you if I found out you're overworking yourself." He heard him say. Furihata didn't know where he got that information but nonetheless it was very amusing to hear from the cold heterochromatic angel.

"But there are—"

"I'm not disabled Furihata Kouki," Akashi said detaching himself from the other, "I am not stupid as well, I could get myself a job, you are studying, yes? You can't do all things all at once."

"T-That's not what I meant I just…I mean I-I don't think y-you're an i-i-idiot, o-or anything like that, I-I'm.."

"Yes, yes." Akashi felt chuckling at Furihata Kouki's stuttering and tripping on his own words, well that's quite uhm, _charming_. He understand much to see that the other mean no harm. "I am only saying you do not have to do everything on your own."

Furihata frowned, a small pout in his lips, rather than looking angry or displeased Akashi could not help but to stifle a laugh at the image before him. "But you have to promise something." Furihata said, "You have to promise me you won't harm others, a-at least…uhm I-I mean your powers, d-don't show them to others, t-they can get s-s-scared."

"I had to, you were…you were in danger."

Furihata stared at Akashi sighing, "I understand but I—"

"Could have taken care of yourself?" Akashi said with a frown, "You know well that you don't, they were attacking you and I—"Akashi stopped as Furihata just stared at him seemingly trying to convince him. Akashi didn't know but those brown irises felt like they were pinning him, it felt like he had a hold of his very core. Akashi sighed in defeat, "If that would make you stop staring at me like that, then so be it."

Furihata smiled, "Thank you—"

"Yeah but," Akashi cut Furihata from his celebration as he reached to Furihata's cheek, "let me fix this first, I hate looking at it." He said Furihata's eyes widen as he felt something warm crept creeping from Akashi's fingertips, Akashi traced the cut with his index finger healing the only flaw on that sun-kissed skin. When there was but the flawless skin underneath Akashi was finally satisfied. Furihata chuckled it tickled slightly, bring his hand over his cheek found no cut there. Akashi smirked at his handy work as he inspected it closer, inching closer Akashi found Furihata's warm breathe against his cheek causing him to look at the pool of chocolate brown orbs. He could see the pulsing of Furihata's heart in his eyes, they were…fast? He had never seen such nude, such honest and sincere eyes, he had never been this close to Sara before, he look just like her, he felt like her, but…but he felt beyond that, he was the only—"Kouki."

Akashi watched as Furihata's eyes widen even more and his cheek decorated with an endearing blush. Akashi was suddenly assaulted with the sound of his own heart beating. He felt this frightening feeling before as well, a feeling that he wasn't quite sure, it was a surge of adrenaline that made him scared and ease at the same time, a maddening feeling. What was this feeling, wasn't mortals, humans are the only one who were supposed to have this feeling?

_Is this…_

_._

_._

_._

_Desire?_


	7. BRIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAAAAAAACK btw thank you everyone who had left a KUDOS and a comment while I'm away, thank youuuu guys! Unfortunately I'm stuck with the evil called finals and I might not be able to update as fast as I did before so please bear with me.   
> I hope you liked today's update and I promise I'll catch up with you guys soon. After finals I'll be posting another KnB fanfic( a new one)which will be set on a celebrity AU dedicated for AJ-san who requested them a few months ago on my FF account. So if you guys have a request just leave 'em on the comment section and I will try my best to make something for it *winks*  
> So yeah, hope you like it and please do leave a comment or a kudos would do, THANK YOUUUUUUU and wish me luck with finals!

Kise stood there sitting on the bench as the basketball team practiced, his eyes carefully watching there every single move, every single flex, spin, dribble, shot, run, skids. It was amazing, but nothing compared to the way Aomine fluidly moved. It was as if he was looking at a panther in his natural habitat. He was fast, so fast that his eyes barely could keep with him. So stunning and raw, so wild, unpredictable, it was so beautiful. Momoi's eyes darted from the team to the blonde sitting in bench, he stare at them with calculating eyes as if they were some sort of camera recording his team's moves. His eyes sparkled in a way Momoi could describe as thrill. He had seen that kind of spark before, in Aomine's eyes when there was so many challengers. Somehow they were quite similar. "Why won't you join Kise-kun?" Momoi said smiling at the other. Kise turned to her and gave her an awkward smile. "You look like you're interested."

Kise scratched the back of his head, "But I haven't played basketball before."

"Its just a try." Momoi said with a smile. Kise smiled and nodded. "Guys!" Momoi called, everyone stopped and turned to the two, "Kise-kun will join the team against Aomine-kun."

One of them laughed, "Pretty boy will try and stop Aomine?"

"You must be kidding me." One whispered.

Kise scratched his head smiling, "P-Please go easy on me." He said meekly. Everybody laughed except Aomine who didn't look like he would go easy on the blonde, he's a friggin angel for Pete's sake. He's definitely something to look forward to seeing the other on the opposite side of the court. Aomine watched as one of the players got subbed out to replace Kise. His eyes caught Kise's smirking. The ball was on Kise's team, Aomine wanted to see what this blonde angel got. As the ball was passed an automatic run-and-gun started, and then the ball was passed quickly to Kise making the tanned male's eyes widen. For a moment Kise looked nervous but then he suddenly bent his knees, a brave sould ran to steal the ball from Kise but the blonde quickly dribbled the ball from his right to left and made a quick spin freeing him from his guard, Aomine squinted his eyes, he have seen that move before. His eyes darted to one of his teammates who was staring at Kise slacked jaw. Kise ran as he dribbled the ball but he was blocked, Aomine caught the glint in those eyes when Kise suddenly made a quick drive lowering himself before making a quick side step to the other. It was so fast the basketball player barely could brace himself a reaction.

He had seen it, the way moves, Aomine's teammates were left in awe at the display before them—it was their very own techniques, enhanced and faster. Aomine smirked to himself, he knew Kise isn't some peep-squeak. Aomine decided to take things by his hand running and chasing the blonde, the Too ace quickly caught up with Kise. His eyes watched the way Kise dribbled his ball, there was a pattern, three times left, then he'd switch gear to the right and dribble twice and back again. Aomine waited for his chace and tipped the ball of Kise catching it looked surprised but the blonde smiled.

**_This…_ **

Aomine stared at him dribbling the ball for a fe moments, Kise caught the message and quickly lunged trying to steal the ball from Aomine. His eyes were fast, but not as fast as Aomine's body could react. Kise could not help but admire the way Aomine's limbs quickly move, or the smirk on his face. He was so frustratingly amazing. The tanned male dribbled the ball from left to right and that wwas when Kise finally caught the ball stealing it Kise quickly ran to the basket but as he was about to dunk the ball Aomine had caught up, Aomine slapped the ball of Kise's grip and it fell to the court and bounced to Momoi's feet.

Aomine found Momoi staring at them in awe, he turned and found the other players were left behind. Wow, he…didn't even notice. Kise was heaving as he wiped the sweat on his face with his own shirt a smile painting his features.

**_This is..._ **

**_FUN_ **

Kise had never had so much fun before, it was so thrilling and the thought of winning over Aomine wwas so enticing. The adrenaline was pumping fast in his system and he could only think but to play more. When the silence dawned to Kise he turned to Momoi who had blinked out of her reverie she clapped her hands and ran towards Kise. "Kise-kun!" she cheered as she garbbed Kise's hands shaking them vehemently, "Kise-kun please join the basketball club!"

Kise blinked…join?

"Eh but—"

"Please!"

Kise turned to Aomine as if asking his permission, the tanned malegave him a nod which made the blonde smile, "I-If its alright I…I'd love to."

"Really?" Momoi exclaimed and launched herself to Kise, "Thanks Ki-chan!"

"K-Ki-chan?"

* * *

A few minutes after the bell rang signalling lunch break, the second stringers were assigned to clean the court, and everyone else left. It has been a while, Kise thought as he looked at the palm of his hands. He didn't knew running and jumping like this would be so much fun. He had only known flying all those time, but this time it was a different kind of flight. It was flying without the need to spread his wings, it was thrilling, the thought that you could only maintain that for a period of time made Kise excited. It was as if he had to push his mind to quickly think of what to do on that short period of time on air. He didn't know he'd enjoy using his two feet. Kise could not help but let a smile paint his lips as he sat there on the school's rooftop where Aomine told him to wait for him. Looking up Kise found the sky looking as fair as it was at home.

_Father, earth is…I think its cool!_

Kise wondered if their father could hear him, sadly, maybe he can't anymore. Midorima said their father must be dead now, though it was something Kise could not even wrap his head on, there was nothing else that could explain why the gate to the abyss was destroyed. It was made indestructible after all.

"Ow!" Kise flinched as he felt something so cold against his cheek, turning to his side he found a blue wrapper pressed against his cheek. Looking up he found Aomine with his usual smug smirk holding the item to the angel. "What's that?" Kise asked pouting, it inevitably took him out of his train of thoughts. Aomine handed Kise the item which the blonde didn't hesitate to take.

"Popsicle, you don't have any up there?"

"No."

Aomine laughed and sat next to Kise, Kise figured he had to peel off the wrapping and he was greeted by a frozen sweet on stick which made his eyes sparkle in curiosity. "Its…blue." Kise said squinting his eyes as if inspecting the item, Aomine laughed his lungs out at the blonde's utterly peculiar response towards the popsicle, he swore he could die laughing. The angel frowned at the basketball player's reaction, "Well sorry I am so clueless about human things because I am—"

"Okay, okay," Aomine raised both his hands in resignation, "its soda flavour."

"So…I'm supposed to eat it?"

"No you're gonna smudge it to your face." Aomine said sarcastically making Kise frown even more. "Alright, yeah, its like ice cream."

Kise nodded in amazement as he quickly took a bite—

"HEY!"

The blonde's eyes widen as he automatically felt a numbing feeling in his jaws and gums. Kise hissed in pain. "That hurts!" Kise said nursing his jaw.

"Why did you bit the whole thing?"

"You said I'm supposed to eat it."

"Not like that!"

The blonde stared at Aomine, "Then pray do tell how do humans eat?"

The tanned male sighed, "Its cold, right? You don't eat it, like bite it, you lick! It's a popsicle for goodness sake!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't knew!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I'm not shouting!"

"No, you're definitely shouting, and angry."

"I am not angry!"

Aomine stifled a laugh as he saw Kise furrowing his eyebrows, instead of looking menacing or threatening, Kise looks the complete opposite of that. Like a small kitten with the hair raised and hissing but just looks so cuddly. "Are you mocking me?" Kise said frowning.

Aomine shrugged and pointed at Kise's ice cream which was slowly melting. The blonde alarmed by it turned to the ice cream and licked the melting portion. "I'm mad, you know."

"Yeah, sure."

"Tsk."

Aomine shrugged, are all angels this naïve, no it must be Kise's personality. **_Its kinda cu—wait what? No, no, come on where's cute in that…long lashes, amber eyes, those rose colored li—okay, okay, m-maybe just a bit—_** Aomine mentally slapped himself for thinking that towards _a guy_ and an angel to boot! What the hell. "B-By the way," Aomine said clearing his throat, "I told Satsuki about those guys you were looking for, Kuroko Tetsuya, right?"

The blonde nodded as he finished the popsicle, "Satsuki?"

"Yeah, Momoi, Momoi Satsuki."

"You don't call others by their first name." Kise said. He had heard Aomine call his teammates using their last name, thinking about it, he does call Momoi by her first name.

"Ah yeah," Aomine said plainly, "We grew up together, childhood friends."

Kise blinked and titled his head, so people who grow up together…are childhood friends? "How can Momoicchi find Kurokocchi?"

 _-cchi?_ Aomine raised a brow at Kise's used of that strange suffix. "Well she has a tact on finding data about people."

"But Kurokochi's note a _person_."

"Is he a dog or what?"

"Don't be mean," Kise said knocking Aomine with the popsicle stick in his head, "Kurokochi's my brother, he's an angel too…just a little different."

Aomine was quick to catch the way Kise's expression dissolved into something different when he mentioned the word _different_. Strange, he wonders what was that about that Kurokocchi. "Satsuki will find him." Aomine said reassuring the other, "Whatever he is, if he's here, I'm sure Satsuki will find him."

Kise smiled finally, "Thank you…Aominecchi."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's with that cchi?"

"Because Aominecchi's amazing!"

"I don't understand that either."

...

After school Aomine went to check on Momoi who told him that she was on it. Aomine was one lucky man to have someone like Momoi as her ally, seriously that woman's friggin dangerous, he wonders sometimes if she could be the rumoured person who was able to hack the Pentagon's system before. "I'm still on it." Momoi said as she scribbled something on her small notepad, "Isn't anything else Kise-kun could say about this Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Aomine tried to remember what Kise told him during lunch, every single detail, "I remember he said the guy has uhm blue, ah, no light blue hair. He's kinda small in height." Momoi nodded as she wrote it on her notepad.

"Okay, that's cool enough." Momoi said with a smile, "I'll call you when I get something."

"Hn, thanks." Aomine said to the other. "I'll go ahead, then."

"WAIT!" Momoi said as she grabbed the hem of Aomine's uniform, the tanned male turned to her raising a brow. Momoi chuckled and reached to her pocket before putting two coupons in Aomine's hand. "It's a small café from here, really nice frappe and all, you should take Kise-kun there."

"Huh?" Aomine raised a brow and sighed, "I told you we're not like that."

"Yet."

"Satsuki, seriously."

Momoi chuckled, "No, that's kinda my treat to Kise-kun and since I can't come, I have something to talk about with the student council, so you treat Kise-kun alright?"

"What, no!"

"The coupon will go to waste then."

"Ah! W-Whatever." Aomine said finally pocketing the item, "I'm going home then."

"Take care of Kise-kun!"

"Shut up!"

Momoi chuckled to herself, when was the last time he ever saw Aomine Daiki flustered again, no, that never happened—until today. That Kise Ryouta is just simply, _out of this world_. Maybe Aomine hasn't notice yet, the strange soft expression he makes when Kise stood on the court, the way his eyes beamed with glee and excitement when the blonde had started to show his skills. He never looked so thrilled before unless he was playing against Kagami. But there was just a difference with the way he looked at Kise. And Kise was the same. But in Kise's eyes Momoi knew for sure about one thing—

_Admiration_

Yes, that's totally it. The blonde looked at Aomine like he was some superhuman or some exciting action movie. Then that admiration was flaming up into something Momoi could only describe as passion. He had seen Aomine with a lot of people, she had seen him with his parents, with Kagami, with the team, with elderlies, with women and with his classmates, but there was just nothing compared to the way he is with Kise. Like he was more relaxed, more Daiki than Aomine. He look more normal that way. And somehow Momoi felt happy for her friend.

* * *

"This isn't the way to your place."

Kise has inevitably a photographic memory, this was the reason why he could quickly remember one thing that is showed to him in a short period of time. He knew the way the street looked on the way to Aomine's apartment and that's sure isn't the street they were in. It was getting dark, Kise wondered what Aomine has in mind, the latter had been quiet all the while. Well there wasn't much to talk to but at least he should be informed of where they were going. "Na, Aominecchi." Kise called again, he saw Aomine's shoulder stiffened. **_Oh so he can hear me—_** Kise thought. "Say, Aominecchi where are we—"

"Can you stop asking?"

"But this isn't the way to your place, you said were going home."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, what if you would sell me to those who does human experiment and then they would change my biological composition, and—and they'll put on auction—"

Aomine clasped Kise's mouth with his hand stopping the blonde from further sputtering nonsense. Aomine raised a brow at the other, "Where the fuck did you learn all those shit?" Aomine asked before removing his hand.

"Sumi-san."

"Sumi, what?" Aomine asked, "Who the heck is that?"

"He's on your team Aominecchi!"

"Seriously?"

Kise could not tell if Aomine was joking or he wasn't just that good in remembering names. "But stop listening to those weirdos." Aomine said sighing, "I don't know what they put in that head of yours and I am 200% sure that you will believe them."

"Do they have a reason to lie?"

"Its not like it's a lie—"

"So you're selling me to use as a live specimen?"

"No!"

"But you said—"

"Not like that okay."

"Then how?"

Aomine sighed, the problem with angels, they just don't have human logic, or their too simple and think too straight to the point it doesn't even make sense. "Okay, I'm not gonna sell you to some weird people that will use you for whatever Sumi said, but you gotta be careful because I there really are some weirdo who does that."

"Humans are scary, huh?"

"Hey not all!"

"Aominecchi's scary too."

"Ha!"

The blonde laughed at Aomine's reaction, he looked completely ridiculous yet Kise cant really say ugly. Kise's an angel, okay and he's very sensitive when it comes to aesthetic stuffs and well, Aomine's kinda handsome— ** _okay, very handsome_**. The blonde smiled at the other as the other reached to him and started ruffling his hair, "Hey!" Kise complained as he tried to pry Aomine's hands away but since the blue haired male was obviously taller Kise's attempt failed numerous times. "You're unfair!"

"You're being snarky!" Aomine said enjoying the way Kise cannot have a proper comeback.

"Stooooop!" Kise whinned.

Aomine finally let go of the other smiled in triumph, "You cheeky brat better be careful with your remarks."

"Brat? But I'm older than you."

"Same differenece."

"No its not!"

Aomine laughed heartedly at Kise, wait…laugh? He…feels, just like that, happy. That's weird. When was he as happy as this? When was the last time he was this happy? He could not remember, but when he try to think about happy everything that registers to his head was a certain blonde haired angel. Was that their powers too? Well, honestly, whatever. Its not like he cares much about what was behind him. Things that were in past, that doesn't matter. Its nice to reflect in them ones and while but, that's the past and nothing can actually change them—not even God probably. Aomine stopped in front of a café, without a second thought Aomine opened the door and step in smiling as Kise mindlessly followed him while whinning about Aomine being disrespectful towards his elder. As if you look even an age older than me, Aomine thought chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, will you shut up?"

"That's rude you know!"

"Yeah."

Aomine said as he took a random seat making Kise aware that they were no longer outside the street, noticing the eyes that were on him Kise found himself blushing. Bowing his head in apology he took a seat narrowing his eyes to the tanned male. Aomine stifled a laugh, " _That_ was rude."

"Mean." Kise said pouting, "You did it on purpose."

Aomine shrugged and chuckled, Kise smiled and saw a lady coming to their table. The woman asked for their order and Aomine ordered a two mocha frappe for both of them before handing a coupon. The woman turned to Kise with a smile that Aomine certainly identified as a flirting smile. The woman then quickly left to get their order. Kise propped his elbow on the table with his cheek against his palm as he watched the room with his amber eyes. Aomine could hear a faint noise probably the café playing a song, he turned and found Kise humming to the song.

_"You sprinkle stardust in my pillow case_

_Its like a moonbeam brushes across my face."_

Aomine quietly watched as Kise pointed out the song saying he likes it, honestly Aomine cannot really understand since the song was English and honestly he isn't any good in that area. But the way Kise smiled and hummed to the song, Aomine could not help but think—well, he looks unearthly beautiful.

_"Were you dazzled by the same constellation_

_Did you and Jupiter conspired to get me_

_I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

_Cause now I'm shinning bright."_

Amber colored eyes that look awfully similar to the color of honey when its exposed to the sun, and his blonde hair that was so reminded him so much of sunlowers. Kise turned to the massive glass window next to him pointing something across the street, he chuckled raising a hand to his lips. A smile as bright as a sun, if Kise isn't beautiful Aomine had no idea what else to you call something so…so dazzling, so seamless. Aomine's thought was cut when the woman returned and brought their order. The woman smiled at Kise again putting a suspicious tissue paper down on Kise's side before bowing and returning to her station.

"She's nice." Kise said following her with his eyes, Aomine frowned as he heard the other. "She smiled at me, Aominecchi."

"Yeah, saw that."

"Hm, maybe humans aren't that bad." Kise said smiling wide.

Aomine sighed sipping on his drink looking at the blonde who seems oblivious the waitress was flirting with him. He turned his eyes towards the tissue the waitress laid, surely underneath that she wrote her number, looking back at Kise the other just smiled and sipped in his drink. Aomine almost choked as he saw an imaginary sparkle in those beautiful honey dew eyes. "Wow this is so delicious!" Kise exclaimed happily. Aomine could not help but laugh at the other.

"You're just pft—" Aomine rasied a hand to stop the impending erratic laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kise said feeling quite self-conscious with the way Aomine laughed. Did he say something strange? The drink was truly delicious, so what's the big deal. Aomine shook his head and moved to reach for a tissue on their table and leaned towards Kise. Kise blinked as Aomine towers over him, in reflex the angel pressed his back to his seat staring at the mesmerizing navy blue eyes. They reminded him of the night sky in the vast dessert. For a second Kise found himself holding his own breath.

_"And I get lost_

_In your eyes."_

Aomine wiped the smudge in the corner of Kise's lips, for a second he could not help but notice Kise had this kind of lips you see in models in magazine, but it was less looking red it looks natural, just quite rosy, moist but not like lipgloss moist, just normal moist. Shaking his head out of it Aomine felt a blush creeping in his face, what on earth was he thinking. He sat back to his seat, looking at Kise the other looked as surprised as he was a shade of pink dusted across his cheeks, he fumbled with the hem of shirt before he took wrapped his hands on the cup of his drink.

 ** _Fuck logic—_** Aomine cursed under his breath as he tried to compose his racing heart, "T-There was s-something on your face." Aomine mentally slapped himself for stuttering. That was so not cool.

Kise only nodded stealing a glance at Aomine.

_What's wrong with my heart, its beating so fast!_

…

After their short—not a date—eating out the two quickly left the café, Kise urged the other to return their some other time. Aomine sighed, there was practically no saying no to Kise Ryouta anyways, if he refused he would surely not shut up about it. Kise was still humming the same song as they walked side by side on their way to Aomine's apartment. After the awkward moment they had then seems like the blonde still was cool with him, well honestly Aomine couldn't have it any other way. He ccould not help but to smile to the way Kise hummed and smiled at that stupid melody. Paying solely all his attention to Kise, the blue haired teen didn't realized a raven haired man walking directly towards him when suddenly—

_THUD!_

"Ah!" Kise's eyes widen as he saw the dark haired young man fell to his buttock while Aomine was still on his two feet. "Are you okay?"

The raven haired man stood up, Kise with his innate kindness quickly helped the man to gather his things, it was a paper bag filled with clothes. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." The man said. "Its okay, I can do that."

"Sorry." Aomine apologized.

"No its okay, I wasn't looking, half my fault."

Kise finally collected all the things in the paper bag when suddenly he noticed something sticking out in one of the clothes. "Thank you but I gotta go." The raven haired guy said taking the bag from Kise's hand. The guy scratched his head awkwardly, "I need to head to Shin-chan impromptu." He said before waving goodbye and dashed away.

Kise stood there lost for words…he saw…a green, emerald green with a stain of pear green, he had only know one person that has that color of feather…only one. He may be jumping to conclusion but surely there would not a single currently animal that could have that huge feather, right?

_Shin-chan?_

_Shin…_

"Oi Kise we gotta—"

_Shin…_

_Shintaro?_

_Midorima…Shinataro_

"M-Midorimacchi." Kise gasped as the thought sunk in his head.

Aomine raised an eyebrow, he didn't quite catch what Kise said until suddenly Kise grabbed his upper arms staring at him with, "W-What's with you?"

"Its Midorimacchi!" Kise announced, "Midorimacchi's here, in this town!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song they were listening to at the cafe is an english song by Echosmith entitled BRIGHT.


	8. Virtues

Takao didn't knew what to do, he was only a pediatrician, and though he was a graduate of medical school he was still human and he was in panic. Midorima had passed out on the floor, with blood on his nose. He was no expert on this kind of things and there was no equipment to actually assess whatever had happened to the green haired male. The most rational thought that came to his mind was to bring Midorima to the hospital, and he did. He has no idea what the doctors would tell him, what if they find out that Midorima isn't human, or something was wrong to him. It gave him chills as morbid thoughts came to his mind, experiment, then he would be shown in news, a freak show or whatever. But there was no choice, he was scared of whatever had made the Midorima collapse on the floor bleeding. Takao sat in the waiting area tapping his foot nervously. Did he make the right decision in bringing him there. No, that's out of the question, Midorima was _bleeding_ are angels even supposed to bleed? Takao nervously sat there waiting for the nurse to come and tell him what was wrong to the green haired guy he brought there.

He was in grave situation, he was in between worry for Midorima's current state and the worry over the doctors finding out about the other's identity— ** _If that happens Shin-chan won't forgive me!_**

"Please give way!"

Takao's eyes perked towards the entrance another patient was being rushed to the E.R. that was the fourth today, they don't look like someone who came out from an accident though. They wore some swag-fashion most teens were into. That oversized shirt and huge unnecessary accessories. They all look awful, Takao remember the first one he saw looks like he was bashed in the head. The injury was so horrible he look like he was someone from a horror film. The second one had a neck supporter and his arms was twisted in a very awful way. He wasn't bleeding but he was crying and cursing in pain. What the hell was wrong with kids today.

"Uh, that's the seventh." A man sitting next to Takao said looking disgusted, the old man sighed and folded his newspaper looking at the teen being rushed to the ER, the boy was unconscious and had multiple wounds.

"Seventh?" Takao asked, "There was more before?"

"Yeah, since this morning." The old man said, "I don't know about kids today, what they see in joining this dangerous things, you know, gangs."

Takao looked ahead, the door was closed and there was a bunch of guys who looked like they were wounded as well but not serious, they were talking and saying something to the nurse. "This because of a gang?"

"Yes." The man replied, "You know how kids are now, my, my, violence is just normal for them. Its been like this for long but it didn't escalated this far before. Look at them, they're almost killing each other."

Takao had been in that phase too, well he was hormonal too, he's only human! He had tried to cut classes to watch movies, fake sick so he could play the latest release of Final Fantasy at home, or asked someone else to make his projects. He had been there, dating random girls, going to a mixer, but he wasn't this desperate. What's wrong with these kids. Takao noticed there were polices standing on a corner interviewing on of the teens.

"I told you its not our fault, they just started attacking us!"

Takao sighed, this is why he liked his clinic better. His head was killing him, ever since he was a child he had this weird wide range of vision, he can see the slightest movement and being in a crowded place with too many things going on wasn't really doing him good. Rubbing his temple the man next to him raised a brow, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"You sure?"

Takao nodded and smiled reassuring the older man.

"Anyhow, why are you here?"

"A friend, uhm, he collapsed and well his nose was bleeding then."

"My, I hope he is well."

Takao nodded with a smile. As if on cue a nurse came holding a clipboard, "Uhm…Takao-san? Is there a Takao Kazunari here?" Takao stood and raised his hand before walking over the nurse.

"I am."

The nurse smiled, "Your friend is now on stable condition, the doctor would give further details please come with me." Takao followed the nurse with shaky hands, somehow he had gotten this shaky hands whenever he's with Midorima. It was quite strange, before even how much he was nervous his hands never shook. The hallway was more peaceful than the lobby. "This room please." The nurse led Takao in a regular size room, stepping in Takao found Midorima on the bed still asleep. A doctor stood next to him checking the IV.

"Doctor, Takao-san is here." The nurse announced, the said doctor turned to Takao as Takao walked closer. "I will be heading out now." She said before closing the door.

"Good evening Takao-san," the doctor greeted, Takao bowed his head in greetings, "We did some CT scans on your friend, there's no problem but as you said he claimed to have suffered headache beforehand and dizzy spells, yes?"

Takao nodded before looking at Midorima's sleeping figure, the angel never sleeps, or so he thought.

"I suggest you would consult an ophthalmologist on this matter, I would put Nakahara-sensei on him to have him checked. These symptoms are usually found in patients who suffer with eye problems." The doctor said before putting his hands on the pocket of his lab coat, "Did he mention having difficulty with his sight?"

Midorima never said anything, that was the problem with him. He always kept secrets. "No." Takao answered.

"I see, but just to make sure. If the result comes back negative we'll try the CT scans again or MRI, we can never be too lax, can't we?" the doctor said. Thinking about test was making Takao even more nervous. He had never been good with hospital… ** _after all he died here—_** Takao knew Midorima isn't like that but still, maybe its human nature to be afraid of death. "We sedated him so he could rest—though sedating your friend was like putting a bear to sleep, a normal dosage didn't even made him any drowsy, we were scared we'd go to the limit, thankfully we got him knocked out before that."

Takao mentally paled, that's because that's human standard and this is Midorima Shintaro for goodness we are talking about, which part of him was ever normal?

"I'll leave you with him, if there is anything you need you press the button right there." The doctor instructed before leaving them alone. As the door closed Takao felt nothing but a heavier feeling. It didn't help that they weren't sure of what was wrong with Midorima. Well that's a tough thing, after all he isn't human and things may be different for angels. Takao pulled a chair next to Midorima's bed. Damn, its too quiet, he doesn't feel like talking either. His hands were still shaking a bit. Sighing Takao sat on the chair stared at Midorima's sleeping face. If he was up he would have probably blurted something like _Takao stop it_ or _Takao you're gross_.

_Damn, don't fucking scare me like that Shin-chan_

_You're gonna wake up, right?_

Takao stole the moment to outline Midorima's face to his head, such long dark lashes. He had a nice jaw too and perfect nose. Not pointy weird like those Westerns but just right. He remembered suddenly the conversation they had back home, Midorima…hugged him? Takao somehow felt strangely cold, thinking about the warmth of the angels arms around him. Takao placed his arms on the bed and rested his head on it, humming the familiar melody Takao wished Midorima would wake up soon and make him stop with his usual grumpy face.

_Wake up soon Shin-chan_

_._

_._

_._

"Takao."

Takao cracked his eyes open feeling his neck rather sore, reaching for the spot his eyes fell quickly on the knotted eyebrows of the taller male with eyes staring at him. He was sitting up and his arms crossed over his chest. Takao blinked once, twice before the image registered in his brain, Midorima is awake! "Shin-chan!" Takao's energy quickly raised as he stood from his position with a relieved smile.

"Tone it down fool, we are in a hospital."

"How are you feeling, does your head hurts, uhm i-is there anything you want, water, maybe? Okay, I'll get it." Midorima didn't even had a chance to talk as Takao hurriedly spoke to him and went pour him a glass of water. Takao handed him the glass which the taller male took muttering a thanks. As he drunk the whole glass he looked at Takao, he didn't look very well to be honest he look as sick as he was feeling. Midorima's eyes suddenly blurred Takao's image making him release his grip from the glass, fortunately Takao's eyes were quick and he was able to bring his ahd towards Midorima's and brought the glass back to the table. Midorima brushed his eyes but it didn't went better. "Are you okay?"

Midorima shook his head, "I can't see clearly."

"What?" Takao was startled he instinctively sat on the side of the bad and caught Midorima's wrist, "Look here."

Midorima complied and look straight at Takao's blurry image. He can outline his face, his eyes and nose but they were very vague. Takao rasied two fingers in front of Midorima's face, "How many fingers do you see?"

The taller male blinked in confusion he tried his best but he cant really see unless he would be really close to it. "I…Uhm, four?" he answered unsure.

Takao was taken aback, "I…I think its your eyes."

…

Kagami groaned shifting from his side as he felt something poke his shoulder. After a few moment he felt something shaking him, frowning and groaning in displeasure, cracking one eye open he found a pair baby blue eyes staring right at him. In shock Kagami quickly bolted up, wiping off the sleepiness off his eyes he found Kuroko standing there holding his cellphone with a frown. "Kagami-kun I tried waking you up but…" Kuroko handed him his phone, "The device said Takao-san was calling." Kagami wasn't a morning person, it took a moment before he realized what Kuroko was saying. Ruffling his bed hair he composed himself before walking towards Kuroko and taking his phone. Its only been a few days yet Kuroko's presence feels so natural there. Yawning Kagami checked on the object and just as Kuroko said there was indeed a missed call from the doctor.

"I do not want to impose but Kagami-kun I'm having a bad feeling about this, would you please return the call?" Kuroko said looking quite disturbed. Kagami scratched his cheek somehoe he can't seem to say no to Kuroko and when he does the latter finds a way around it to make him say yes. Well Takao wouldn't call just to chat, yes?

"Alright." Kagami said in a lazy voice, dialing the number Kagami watched the screen shift into _dialling_. As soon as someone picked up, Kagami clicked on speaker mode. "'Sup, you're early." Kagami said to the person on the other line.

_"Kagami, is Kuroko there?"_

It was Takao's voice, Kagami turned to Kuroko who didn't look like he had received the answer he needed, "Yeah, you're on speaker. He can hear you." He said.

_"Uhm okay, you see I brought Shin-chan to a hospital yesterday."_

"What's a hospital Kagami-kun?"

"It's a place where you bring sick people."

Kuroko's eyes widen, "Midorima-kun is sick?" his voice was louder, Kagami had never heard the other sounded quite restless. He always had this poker face and composed mask, really when it comes to his brothers his masks slips and he could see the all emotional Kuroko.

 _"Kinda."_ Takao answered, _"But no worries he's alright, he'll be out by tomorrow morning, anyways. I just wanted to inform you, I'll mail you the hospital we are staying at in case you want to drop by."_

"Thank you Takao-san."

Kagami was surprised, Takao didn't seem to be bothered at all that he is solely taking care of that carrot head. He remember the raven haired doctor saying about the angels being a troublesome bunch for him, but now, he doesn't seem to mind at all. Perhaps something made him change his mind? Kagami hung up and ended the call putting the phone down on the night stand. Kuroko was quiet all the while and he didn't mind. It was Kuroko alright, he's naturally quiet. Without greetings Kagami went to the bathroom and washed his face before slipping into his uniform. He spotted Kuroko on the dining table, the teal haired angel looked at Kagami quietly as the other marched to the kitchen and wore his apron.

"You know its probably better if you would open up your mouth and talk rather than staring at me." Kagami said before opening the fridge and taking two pieces of egg and a few bacon strips. Kuroko stared at him, he never really had much of an experience talking with humans so he didn't know if it was appropriate to ask or he was asking too much. Kagami is a very kind man, it was what Kuroko learned about this young man, it was as if helping others was his middle name. He didn't want to seem like he's taking advantage of this fact. Kuroko found the taller male cooking his breakfast while stealing glances towards him.

"I…I would want to see my brother in the hospital."

"Sure."

"I don't know how to."

Kagami turned to the teal haired angel raising a brow, "You want me to come with you, _now?_ "

Kuroko nodded, after a few seconds of silence Kuroko sighed, "I'm sorry I knew that was too much." Kaagami turned back to what he was doing, he's been late and absent for a lot of days now and going out today, _right now_ , isn't the best idea honestly. Kagami sighed before looking again at the teal haired boy. He was definitely guilt tripping him.

"Listen, its not that I want you to be locked up here, but I'm not sure about the people outside and—"

"That's why I am asking you to—"

"Listen I said." Kagami said, "I have my life as well, I-I need to go to school."

Kuroko fell in silence, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

Kagami sighed rubbing his temple before deciding to get on with breakfast. He stole glances at the teal haired boy who looked utterly like a kicked puppy. For some reason he hated that look on his face, it made him feel guilty—or yeah maybe he really is guilty. But it can't be helped right? If there was another way he'd do it. After breakfast Kagami washed the dishes, Kuroko insisted that the taller male teach him how to do it and so he did. Kuroko is carfeul with things which was a good thing, he watched quietly, a single broken glass of water wasn't bad for someone who had never done chores before. It dawned to Kagami that maybe Kuroko feels very bored at home, honestly Kagami would be more surprised if the other wasn't. After washing the dishes Kagami decided to bring Kuroko for a walk to his school.

He told the smaller male to take note all the streets and ways they will take to Kagami's school. Just as he thought the angel asked why Kagami let him walk the other to school. "In case of emergency, when I'm still at school, leave immediately and come here, find Coach or me." Kagami answered. Let's face it, Kuroko's situation isn't just some tourist visit of heaven to earth, Kuroko contributes to something big surely and being alone at home, who knows what will happen? Better be safe than sorry. Kuroko nodded obediently. Kagami wondered if angels were all like this, always obediently following orders.

"We…don't know anything else besides following Father's order." Kuroko said answering Kagami's mental question. "We were created for that sole purpose."

"That's kinda twisted." Kagami said.

"Twisted, why? Obedience is a virtue."

"What if he said to kill yourself?"

"I…I'd do it."

"Are you serious?" Kagami raised a brow at the shorter male, "If he told you to kill all humanity?"

Kuroko paused. He felt his body froze at that words. Why…why does he feel like…he heard of that before? Kuroko blinked and a blurry image came to his mind, there was a scroll, a mop of scarlet hair, a man sitting in a throne—"Hey?" Kuroko snapped out of his reverie and he found himself walking side by side with Kagami in the sidewalk, the sound of cars engines and honks could be heard from the background. What will he do if he was told to kill humanity by his father's will? "I…would probably do it." Kuroko said knowing fully well of his personality he'd do it if his father wills it. It was an angel's innate nature, to obey, to follow without question. It was his difference with Kagami, he never had a freewill to do as he please. He could only say yes to their father's order, a no is punishable by eternal damnation—just like his brother. Speaking of, Kuroko looked up at Kagami, why won't he just let him go to Takao and Midorima, he could have just dropped him off to the hospital and leave for school. If they go early there wouldn't be a problem about being late.

Recently Kuroko had difficult in hearing Kagami's thoughts, sometimes his thoughts were too similar to his that he mistaken it as his own, as strange as that sounds. Silence was very frightening for Kuroko when he is with Kagami, for some reason he had become used to Kagami's loud boisterous voice that he felt scared when he doesn't speak—those times were when he falls asleep. Humans are mortals after all, now that he isn't in heaven, he had no idea when _they_ would come for him. As stupid and creepy as it sounds when Kagami had fallen asleep Kuroko found himself standing in Kagami's room, just standing there, the whole night watching any changes in Kagami's breathing patterns.

It was strange for Kuroko, he had always been alone in heaven ever since their eldest was punished, as their family grew farther apart Kuroko was the only one left. He was useless for them anyways. His presence was very thin that the angels in the Garison just passed him, his voice is very small and low they couldn't hear him. He isn't strong like Murasakibara or had a special ability like Kise, he wasn't as good as Midorima in leading. He doesn't have wings. He had always been on his own, so he wondered why he felt scared by the thought that he doesn't know when Kagami Taiga would stop breathing and fall dead, he could have just leave and find another place to lodge in, right? No, it didn't feel right. Maybe it was the way Kagami never failed to entertain his silly questions, perhaps his patience in him, perhaps it was his faith in him? He was scared that he may not find someone else like him, that Kagami Taiga is the only one like this and will ever be like this to him.

"Kagami-kun we're going to see Midorima-kun yes?"

"Later."

"Its still early you can just drop me to the hospital."

"No." Kagami found himself saying frowning. He didn't know but he doesn't feel at ease leaving Kuroko by himself. Okay, he knows that he probably he can take care of himself, but how can he simply just say 'okay', its not easy for him especially when he knows Kuroko's innocence is way beyond the clouds. What if someone tricks him and kidnaps him, or what if he gets injured? Kagami felt a sting in his upper arm, hissing in pain Kagami cursed and found Kuroko frowning pinching his arm. "That hurts you little—"

"I can hear your thoughts." Kuroko said with frown. Kagami was about to make a retort when he realized they were already right in front of the Seirin's school gate.

"Ah, Kagami!" Kagami turned and found Furihata coming their way with his usual cheery demeanor. Unable to supress a huff he greeted the brunette back. "Is something the matter?" Furihata asked noticing Kagami's creases and looking quite not in the mood.

"Nothi—"

"Good morning Furihata-san."

"Oh good—Wha!"

Kagami almost face palmed, looking at Kuroko he cursed the other's unknowingly lack of presence. As the two exchanged greeting Kagami decided that he'll just call Takao later and tell him they'll come by later after his practice, honestly just thinking about leaving Kuroko to those two gave him bad ideas. But Kuroko had been sulking all day, he wonder if he would really agree, "Can't that wait?" he asked instinctively ruffling Kuroko's hair. "I don't want to leave you alone with those two."

"Midorima-kun is my brother Kagami-kun, what are you saying." Kuroko said sighing.

"Tsk, yeah, and that Takao?"

Kuroko frowned again, "Its Takao-sensei, Kagai-kun."

"I don't trust that perverted doctor."

"You don't trust anyone but your stomach Kagami-kun."

"WHA—Hey, that's not true!"

Kagami found himself holding Kuroko's upper arm and he sounded…concern? Well, honestly he's really concerned so— _chuckles—_ Kagami cursed under his breath as he remember they weren't alone. Looking around he found Furihata there trying his best to hide his laugh, but damn he's doing a poor job. Feeling a blush creep to his cheek Kagami quickly let go of Kuroko intending to hide away, unfortunately for him it was too late.

"Are you laright, Kagami-kun your face is—"

Kagami grumbled and quickly sealed Kuroko's mouth with his hand which only cause Furihata laughed. "I'm okay, happy?" Kuroko nodded and Kagami released the other, "Whatever, I will accompany you later just don't go on your own."

"Do you swear?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever makes you shut up."

Kagami smiled somehow, he liked the way Kuroko was a bit sceptical , maybe because it made him look and sound very human—very normal. After bidding the other goodbye Kagami and Furihata went straight to class. The day was uneventful, quiet, usual. The only difference was the blue of the sky that used to be just a scenery, now reminds Kagami of someone. Yeah, yeah, it sounds giirly and all but, Kagami could not help it. Chuckling to himself, he joked about the whole sky getting swallowed in Kuroko's eyeballs. His eyes remind him so much of it.

_I wonder if he got home safely_

...

The ophthalmologist nodded as he noted in his clipboard, "It might have caused by an accident if that's true Takao-san." The man said, "Sometimes sight problems may come due to head injuries. Unfortunately we cannot do anything else as to prescribe Midorima-san to wear eyeglasses. Its nothing really big as to resort to any surgery."

Takao nodded, "That's good news then."

The eye specialist nodded, "Yes, would you like the glasses be made today?"

Takao looked at Midorima and sighed, it would be troublesome if Midorima wuld leave the hospital almost blind, and Kuroko and Kagami will arrive for sure, if they arrive to this Kuroko wouldn't be very happy. "Yes, do we need to go to your office to have the frame fit?"

"Yes if possible, but I would advise you to do so later this afternoon since I have an appointment after this."

"Alright, Shin-chan and I are going to get lunch before then."

The man nodded and left the two excusing himself. Takao sighed, he was scared to death that Midorima might have had really something serious, but anyways he didn't thought the injury in his head would affect an angel. He was angel, right? Was that supposed to happen. Midorima had a very deep frown, looking at him, more than frustrated he looks confused. Looks like this wasn't supposed to happen. "Shin-chan, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"I'm just asking." Takao replied, when the taller male was very much annoyed like this its very difficult to talk to him and get normal—not snarky—answers. Takao waited for Midorima to speak, he knew sooner or later the other will.

"I don't understand," Midorima started, his eyes were blurry and everything was all smudges and hazy, he felt angry for some reason. It was like losing in a battle, it made him feel too delicate, and no, an angel is not delicate—well except for one—but that's beside the point. "why, why am I…this isn't supposed to happen, I'm an angel, this is crazy. In heaven there is no sickness, no pain, no fear, all is well."

Takao frowned hearing Midorima's words, perhaps it still hasn't gone through him, the things he said yesterday. And maybe that is the answer to all of this. _In heaven, huh_ , well that was in heaven. "Shin-chan, maybe because you're on earth?" Takao said. Well that is plausible, like in heaven they could be immortal but here on earth they're just mortals with powers and wings. Looking at Midorima the taller male looked like he was taking the thought in consideration.

"I have gone to earth before, many times before, this never happened." Midorima said. It was impossible that he could be injured, and lose a clear sight just because he banged his head on something. Nothing could inflict injury on angels even if they were to go to earth. Midorima's eyes widen—wait, he didn't _go_ , he…they _fell_. Could it that this was a part of the apocalypse as well? But…his father never told him that, nor do the prophecies. The archangels weren't supposed to fall, only… _him_ was supposed to come to earth. They were to remain in heaven to keep up the garrison, to keep them ready in case the apocalypse did come. Maybe because they tried to avoid it that fate punished them by pushing them down to earth? No, that's impossible, they were the highest ranking angels, and that their father is dead, as difficult to admit it, there was no one governing _fate_. The fall itself was impossible—unless, "He's still alive?"

"Who's alive?"

Midorima shook his head, then if he is alive then why is still the apocalypse is impending? Why hasn't he stopped it? Death is here, meaning the other three will soon be joining him and if that happens—

_CRASH!_

Midorima jerked as he heard the loud crash outside their room. He could hear a muffled scream for security and cries of children outside. "What was that?" he asked.

"I'll take a look." Takao said before dashing out of the room quickly—

"Wait!" Midorima has a bad feeling about it. With wobbly limbs and hazy vision he pulled the IV off him and ran in Takao's pursuit. Stepping out of the room and running to the hallway he found Takao standing right at the end of the hallway staring blankly at whatever there was. Midorima quickly approached the raven haired and pulled him with a stern look, "I told you to—"

Midorima's felt everything stopped, with the minimal distance he have from Takao he could see Takao's eys clearly, the silver blue eyes reflected a man wrecking a havoc, in one of his hands was a metal baseball bat, he was trashing everywhere screaming incoherent things, every single thing he smashes made him look even intoxicated. Something was wrong about that picture. Turning to look at the scene he found children who were wrapped in their parents arms wailing and nurses running, doctors trying to calm him down, the security all tried to stop him. The man started laughing maniacally, making Midorima flinched at the familiar sound of laughter. The man instinctively made eye contact with the angel and there Midorima saw it.

The blood lust.

The man raised his hand with the bat and swung it, Midorima was wary about Takao, and quickly brought his hand over those eyes and pulled him to face him before pulling him with a hug.

_SPLASH_

"OH MY GOD!" one of the nurses scream.

Midorima watched as one of the security guards fell, blood gushing out of his injured head, eyes open. No, its too late. The man was finally satisfied as he let go of the bat and just started laughing, the guards were able to seized him and pulled him out of the scene. The children were asked to evacuate the area and before he knew it a few of the patients in the same hall were standing behind Midorima and Takao looking at the scene with eyes as big as saucers. There were noises everywhere telling the evacuate the patients on the lobby and put the others back to their rooms. Pulling Takao towards the hallway without taking his hand over his eyes. It wasn't easy but finally Midorima was able to bring Takao back to their room only then did he let go of Takao.

"You…didn't have to see that." He said in a hushed voice.

"What was that?" was all Takao could say his body shook in fear for some reason. The man's behaviour isn't normal, the way he laughed as he destroy, and the look in his eyes. Midorima was about to answer when he saw a hand from Takao's back slowly reaching towards him.

_"Takao!"_

Midorima quickly pulled Takao behind him and glared daggers at their uninvited guest.

"Well, well, that was cute." The man said with his trademark sinister smirk. "Long time no see hot shot."

"…War." Midorima glared dangerously at the man, of all the four horsemen, this man was the most spiteful of all. He was the one who craved most of blood lust, he creates chaos and confusion at his wake. He was violence as well. He could inflict and push people's violent tendencies to heighten—just like what happened to that man. The human he inflict will not be satisfied until a certain amount of blood is shed. "Hanamiya Makoto, you dare come and bring your face to me."

The man laughed raising a brow at him, "You think its about you?" he laughs again, "Wow I knew angels have big ass ego but yours, hm, damn must be as huge as Eiffel Tower, don't worry big shot, it aint about your ass."

"Be mindful of your language."

"Like you could do something."

Midorima gritted, as he pulled Takao closer to him. "Do not test me."

"Oh shut up," Hanamiya chided. Looking over at Midorima's back he smirked as he got a peak of the silver blue eyes, "if that blood in the back hand is anything to go by, you're practically mortal."

Midorima felt his blood boil every passing moment, "Like you know something."

"Oh I do." Hanamiya said, "The fact that this is all your Big Daddy's plan, I know them." Midorima was shocked, they…the horsemen knew? Nijiumra…knew, then why didn't he told him? "But you know, I'm not like you or your featherly brothers, I don't _go by the rules_. Its boring. So I thought, fuck with it, I'm going to entertain myself. So I made some stressed out kids go all out war with each other, do you even know how fun was that!" Midorima clenched his free hand to a fist, his grip in Takao tightening as he watched the man laugh like a mad man.

"I just wanted to drop by and say hi to you," Hanamiya said as he finshed his laughing fit, "and most especially the guy behind you."

"What does Takao has to do with this?"

Hanamiya smirks, "You haven't asked him? Everyone likes a rare earth souvenirs before this small planet called earth gets annihilated. So we started looking for _special cases_ which…" Midorima's eyes widen as Hanamiya disappeared from where he stood and before he knew it he felt a presence on his side, turning to look he found Hanamiya who quickly grabbed Takao's chin and lifted it to meet with his eyes, with Midorima holding Takao's right hand and Hanamiya standing in Midorima's right side as well, the raven haired was unable to twist his body to push the stranger away. "in his case is his eyes."

Midorima quickly spread out his wings making Hanamiya let go of Takao as the other was in between the emerald wings, enclosed safely. Hanamiya stepped back with a sinister smile, "Ah, but Death is a pain in the ass, he kept saying something about personally reaping me if I took him," he inched from Midorma's ears and whispered, " _he said we should wait."_

Midorima was enraged but before he could snap the tattletale's tongue he was nowhere. His body shook in anger, this…this was all a ploy. From the beginning of Akashi's getting out of the cage, to this very moment, the apocalypse will happen, and they…he and his brothers will be go down with it. It was his Father's will. Midorima felt the strength leave his wings and he hid them. He trusted his father would do something to stop this, he trusted his father's words then when the prophecy about the end came when he said he will not let his children fall in harm. Did he…were those just lies? And Takao, how dare they use them like a trophy, why…this isn't what was supposed to happen, right? He was just supposed to bring Kuroko here for safe keeping, then find Akashi before he does to Kuroko, bring Akashi back to his cage and bring Kuroko back to heaven. He said, they had enough of massive death, he said he didn't want to destroy earth, then why?

"Shin-chan?"

What part of this was a good for all?

Midorima's thoughts were cut when he felt Takao bumped his head against Midorima's back. Midorima felt Takao tugged his sleeves—no he was gripping them.

"Are we gonna die Shin-chan?"


	9. Unwritten

Himuro had a lot of things to explain to the director of the school, he did not find out about Murasakibara but he did not want to leave Himuro's side, since they met. And he meant it literally. Even bathing and going to the comfort room had proved them to be a challenge ever since the purple haired giant came. Well aside from the clinginess there was nothing Himuro could actually complain about the guy. He let Himuro do his job and wasn't really talkative or loud, he just kinda likes to follow him around and eat a lot of sweets which of course sometimes bother the brunette. On top that he needs to find where this  _Aka-chin_ and  _Kuro-chin_  is. Honestly he had never imagined himself as one of the suicidal humans who would dare interfere with heavenly business. And Himuro Tatsuya is still a human, so he needs to go to his job, but that too had become a handful. The towering six foot angel refuses to be left on his own in Himuro's apartment insisting he wants to be where Muro-chin is. Yeah, cute but a very huge problem.

The teacher had to list all the plausible explanations to this situation. Luckily the director quickly believed Himuro's lame excuse that Murasakibara was his apprentice, a confectioner-in-training and he intend him to watch his classes to gain further knowledge. Yeah, it was lame but when a towering six feet giant is staring right at you at that very moment probably even if it was a lame excuse that's gonna be okay. As Himuro's class started the raven haired man instructed Murasakibara to  _behave_. Saying he could go around but he can't tell them his angel issue or whatever that is. And he certainly cannot eat his students' work unless it was kindly shared to him. The taller male agreed and pulled a chair next to Himuro's desk. The class started with the usual noise but upon realizing the tall male that made the small stool look like some piece of child's toy. The whole class flabbergasted at the unfamiliar stranger.

After an awkward silence the class representative asked the class to greet their teacher and they did politely. Himuro greeted back asked them go to their respective group and wear their aprons. Himuro could hear the students whispering about the tall male next to him which didn't look very comfortable being talked about, his were narrowed towards the kids. Himuro reached to pat the purple locks, "They're just a bit surprise, okay?" he said trying to reassure the angel they mean no harm. The angel turned to him, Himuro smiled making Murasakibara's expression soften. It was like an automatic reflex. "Okay guys," Himuro started as he stood straight looking at his students, "today we'll make muffins, I left the instruction on your tables, I hope you brought the ingredients I told you to. And as you can see we have here an observer, he's my uhm, apprentice. He's Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Wow, he's so tall sensei."

"Are you a NBA player?"

"How did you grow so tall?'

"How old is he, sensei?"

Himuro chuckled, "Now, now, no personal questions. Atsushi, please greet them." As the purple haired angel stood Himuro swore his class almost stepped back in reflex, the height difference is just so clear. The taller male bowed and greeted in a hushed voice. "Now, be nice to Atsushi, alright?"

"Yes sir!" the students said in unison.

Himuro watched as the class started with their usual stuffs. He returned to his desk and took a book inside his bag, well who would have thought he'd actually try and read the bible, even though he grew up in America, his family has a very strong Buddhist belief. Well there was theology in the university so at least he has a few ideas. Opening the Bible, Himuro scanned for the word apocalypse, at least he will get an idea what kind of mess did he just dipped half of his body in. It was on the end part of the book that he found the word he was looking for. Quietly he read each and every word, but as he continue he could barely understand what the book was saying anymore, there were monsters, so much graphic scenes he can't get his head to make an image out of. "I don't understand any of these." Himuro said sighing. He turned and found Murasakibara looking at the Bible, "You know something Atsushi?"

The purple haired angel stood and approached Himuro, "You're reading the Revelations Muro-chin?"

"Yeah, at least understand what I got myself into, and maybe offer some help too."

"You won't understand it just by reading it, that's what Mido-chin told me before. Its like codes." The taller male said, "I'm not good at that."

"Uhh, hm, wait it says here that the four horsemen will ride the apocalypse, is that you guys?"

Murasakibara shook his head, "The horsemen are…like an omen."

Himuro flipped the page, reading the rest, "There are four but it only named one."

"Father…wasn't fond of the other three. He didn't like them that much."

"Huh?" Himuro raised a brow, "But didn't he make them for this day?"

Murasakibara shook his head, "They were part of the cycle of the world, they are younger than Death, but older than the world."

"That's kinda…difficult to understand."

"If they are here, it means it will be very soon."

"It?"

"Apocalypse."

Himuro wished they have much time, he wish things are not yet paving  _that_  direction yet. He need to find this Kuro-chin as fast as possible. Himuro sighed and went back to reading, maybe he could decipher some of the words there, maybe they would give him clues on how to stop this. It was the craziest thing Himuro had thought in his life but he definitely don't want to get angel dipped fried. As he was about to ask Murasakibara about his brothers he found where the angel stood to be empty. Looking towards his class he saw the taller male walking over a group of girls fussing over an item, squinting his eyes Himuro found the item to be a jar. The girls who found Murasakibara next to them almost shriek.

"Give me." Murasakibara's voice was lazy as usual. The group was hesitant and exchanged look before handling the jar to the taller male. The angel stared at the air-tight lid of the jar, he had been looking at the group ever since the start of the activity and till then they seem not to be able to open the jar's lid. Twisting the cap, the angel found it as if opening a bottled coke—easy. The girls eyes widen as they heard the jar's lid popped open. They had been trying to open it for good fifteen minutes and Murasakibara had only used a millisecond to open the god forsaken jar. The purple haired angel handed the jar to the girls with a hum.

"T-Thank you M-Mister!" one of the girls said bowing her head.

Himuro could not help but to smile, he was an angel after all. Himuro watched as another girl walked to Murasakibara's side and tugged the sleeves of his shirt. "What?" Murasakibara asked the girl flinched but pointed towards their table. Without a word Murasakibara followed the girl and saw the disaster on their table. The flour was all over their table and there was just so many things on their table.

"W-We were supposed to do a fruit cupcake b-but they were…wasted." The girl said glaring at one of her group mates, walking closer the angel found the fruits were…cut in a very small, like really small pieces and look unappealing. "W-We only got apples." The girl said.

Murasakibara sensed the anger of the girl towards her groupmate who seemingly made the horrible mistake. He raised his hand and rested it on the girl's head with before humming, "You can still do something nice with these." He said before reaching at the apple. Himuro watched in amazement, does Murasakibara had any idea about baking? Walking to the table the purple haired titan took a knife, and carefully made a cut to remove either side of the apple's cheek before making a very thin slice, there was a very thin skin of the fruit remained on the corners. Quietly he placed it on an empty plate and repeated the process. "Watch carefully." He said. The group all nodded in unison. Himuro could not help but be awed at the scene that unfolded before him. Despite his ridiculously huge hands , they moved very precisely and with great control, it was so natural for him. Finally Murasakibara was done with the apple. "Do you have the dough done already?"

One of the girls presented the though and the angel nodded and took a portion, he flattned it with a rolling pin and resulted to a long rectangular flat dough. Carefully the Murasakibara placed the sliced apples on the upper half of the dough revealing half of the apple with the thin red skin on the corners. He placed them there one by one slightly overlapping the other. When he was done he folded the excess part of the dough covering the apples in half. After it he started rolling the edge until the other end of the dough. When he was done the group clapped in amusement, the cupcake looked like a white rose with red tips. "Before put it in the oven you can glazed it with honey." The group nodded. "You'll see what I'm talking about when its done."

Himuro was awed, did the lazy, childish, angel just thought  _his_ student in  _his_  class how to make a pro level cupcake? Where did he even learn that? Finally Himuro watched as his class slowly warmed up to Murasakibara, though the towering male looks a bit awkward, he didn't refuse anyone who asked for help. He helped another group with the flavour of their icing. It was quite endearing honestly. When Murasakibara was finally freed he walked back to Himuro and stood behind the raven haired man.

"Kids are scary Muro-chin."

Himuro chuckled, "Na, you're just not used to them." He said before he turning and flashing a gentle smile to the taller male. Muarasakibara was taken aback with the way Himuro looked pleased with what he did, "Good job Atsushi."

He watched as Himuro sat on his stool and quietly watched his students, some came to his desk asking trivial questions which he answered with a smile. Honestly, no had really praised him. He was never really good at anything, Midorima never let him do anything aside to guard Eden or train the angels in the Garison. Unlike Kise his powers is simple and didn't need much of thinking, nor was he as good as Midorima in leading the army. He…sucks at everything else. But even if that is the case, Himuro never said that he was a burden, he patiently waited for him to learn, he encouraged him whatever the results of his tries were. He never told him that he was stupid or it was no use teaching him. Himuro always looked happy when he teaches him. He always wore that smile. He was always kind to him, so he wanted to be good at something at least, something Himuro likes.

He wanted him to smile more at him.

…

Akashi sighed for the umpteenth time, the library ever since he started working there had more visitors—well yeah, just visitors because they don't go there to read or have some peace of mind. Kiyoshi was happy about many teens come there now but honestly Akashi thought it would be better off without them. Sighing Akashi turned to find a group of girls giggling and whispering. Kiyoshi politely approached them to asked them to be quiet or leave the place. They would but be but after a few moments they'll be back to giggling and stealing glances at Akashi. Truly it was annoying the scarlet haired angel. He decided he'd just ignore them for now, this was only his second day in work after all. Picking up the stack of books in his side Akashi brought them with him. Furihata albeit reluctant let him do this job it was easy and well he liked the library after all, he likes the books.

Picking up a book from the stock pile Akashi brought it to the shelf when he stopped midway. A smile involuntary formed in his lips as he saw his wrist watch. Putting the book on its original place he brought his wrist close to his face, it was a simple cheap wrist watched, the band was made of simple faux red leather, and the watch was made of a thick plastic. Furihata was very reluctant to buy Akashi the watch saying it somehow didn't look right for someone as  _handsome_  as him. The scarlet haired angel almost choked a laugh reminding himself of how Furihata clasped both his hands over his mouth as those words left his lips while blushing furiously on their  _shopping day_. After that incident when Furihata almost got stabbed, the brunette insisted that they'd go out and but some clothes. They went out to Shibuya, went to a check the street markets, there were a lot of small stores by the streets that offered a lot of things from kitchen utensils to street foods and clothes. It reminded Akashi of the markets in the bay of Galilee. Akashi wondered why Furihata seems to be enjoying picking clothes for him. The angel wasn't a fool, he knew he need to be practical, Akashi picked clothes below 1, 000 yen such as a simple black shirt and a gray longsleeves, but Furihata insisted to buy him a branded black pants and a white button up shirt. Finally Akashi got the other to buy himself something, which was consisted of a few minutes of pursuing the brunette that he should get himself new shoes as well. In the end they Furihata agreed with a buy one take one promo and they got almost a matching shoes, Furihata's was a red sneaker with white linings while Akashi's was a black sneaker with red linings. It occurred to him that red looks nice to the brunette.

Before the day ended Furihata bought him a souvenir, a wrist watch. The brunette after putting the wrist said he likes the color but frowned saying it didn't quite fit someone so handsome as Akashi. At that moment he felt a chuckle erupting from him as Furihata blushed at the way he just could not lie or hide the thoughts. Honestly Akashi liked that better. Furihata never lied to him. The wrist watch was cheap, nothing much but it was the very first gift he had ever received from someone. Thinking Furihata had spent days exhausting himself to the very end just to get him something was more than enough for him to call the item his treasure. Akashi decided on the evening they arrived home that he'll surely bring Furihata there as well and buy him something special.

That whole day, Akashi forgot what was he, for a whole day, Furihata made him feel like he belong there, that he didn't need to be good, or do anything great, that he was enough. And he realized it was the greatest feeling of all. To be  _enough_. He had never felt like he was enough before, he always felt like he lacked something, even if the angels envied him because their father favoured him, he felt that even more when Sara died. He was not allowed to escort her soul, nor were the other archangels. A cherub led her to the Path of Light. And since then the hole just felt much bigger. And maybe he was just confused and angry then which led him to rebel against their father. He was stupid. He sighed, anyways he could stay here right? No one will know, if his father had let him go like this then he wouldn't say any further if he stay. His brothers though, he wonder if they were doing well. They say the day he shall escape the cage he will bring forth the apocalypse but now, he doesn't think he could do that. Lead the army of the damned souls? It sounded too troublesome. He'd rather have this kind of life. After all if he doesn't lead the damned souls the apocalypse wont start, right?

Akashi smiled to himself as he put another book on the shelf, there won't be a pro—Akashi turned quickly catching the hand of the person behind him. His eyes widen and the book fell on the floor as he stare right at those familiar eyes.

"Lucifer."

Letting the hand go, Akashi looked around, luckily no one heard the man. Narrowing his eyes at the other he called his angel name, "Gadreel." He said with a frown. He was an angel as well casted down the cage along with the other damned souls. What was he doing on earth? But something is different with Gadreel, were all damned angels looked as peaceful and happy as him? "How did you got here, weren't you locked out?"

The angel shook his head, "I was, before the fall."

"Fall?"

"Wasn't that the reason why you are here as well?" Gadreel replied, "When your cage opened many others broke as well, mine including. We fell here."

Akashi was stunned, "W-What…everyone…"

"Your brothers are here as well, did you know?"

Akashi's eyes widen, "The…archangels?"

"Yes." Gadreel answered, "I was surprised you are here, but please tell me you have found out a way to salvage earth."

Akashi found himself bumping against the shelf as he tripped on his foot. His brothers are here, then that means… _he_  is here as well. If he is here…there will surely be…an apocalypse. What were they doing here, why did these angels fall? What's happening. Akashi could not comprehend, what exactly is happening to them. What kind of sick ploy is this. Gadreel stared hard at Akashi and his face fell as the angel's face showed clear sign of shock. "Please Lucifer, we don't have to end it like this. A-Apocalypse, what will that ever bring? Slaughtering these humans won't revive Earth or will it make Father happy. I beg of you." Akashi stared at Gadreel, what was this angel saying. Since when did he care so much about humans, he was a damned soul even before he could have interacted with any of them. Gadreel turned towards the seats, a woman with a little girl sat on a corner. "Its difficult to be human, freewill, this isn't just a gift, this is a challenge that every single day they try to make the most out of. That woman, her betrothed left her with their five years old child, he was drunkard. Her name is Eri and her daughter Miko. They accepted me at their home on the night of the fall, they…sheltered me, Eri is a kind woman. I…I learned to do day jobs, I started paying tax, the money I earn w-we use it to buy Miko's things and to continue to send her to school. I…I don't have any powers now Lucifer. And this…this is now my life. They are now my family. This is my second chance, the fall was  _our second chance_."

"Your…life? But you are an angel."

"I was, not now, I don't even have an idea how to get back there, or if I do get back there will there be anything for me?" Gadreel looked at Akashi's eyes, "Its difficult, but its all worth it. In heaven I'm just practically a soul waiting for you to call me and then walk the Earth with the other damned soul on the day of apocalypse but now, look I am sending a child to school, I protect a woman and her daughter, I have a meaning here, I have a life here. And I know its not easy, but I'd rather suffer than just feel nothing."

There was silence Akashi had no idea how to respond. A second chance…Could it be this was the reason why he met Furihata? His second chance after Sara's death. But if it was indeed then why…why were his brothers fell too? Akashi found the woman approaching them after greeting she called Gadreel saying they have to go and shop for today's dinner. With one last glance Gadreel turned away and left with the woman and her daughter. His brothers are here…but why? If this was truly their second chance in life, then why are his brothers here as well, if they are here.

Akashi 's eyes turned to the floor a book laid there opened, picking it up he was about to close it and put it on the shelf when his eyes caught a few lines that felt strangely familiar.

_Before Zeus created humans, they had two head and four limbs. But it was so powerful that he feared it may surpass him as God, so he split them into two separate beings. Their one soul halved into the two body and he damned them to forever be in search of their other half._

It was an excerpt from Plato's Symposium, the words were familiar…somehow he had heard something like this before…

_It was so powerful that he feared it_

_Split into two separate beings_

_One soul…two body_

_Forever in search…._

Akashi froze in his feet. He remember now….he remember now…he…wasn't the key element to apocalypse it was…

_Kuroko_

…

Himuro smiled as the last group finished their work, they placed the cupcake on Himuro's desk. It was a chocolate cupcake with a fondant bunny ears. The five cupcakes all lined there, looking really pretty. "Okay, that's enough for today!" he said, "Everyone, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" the class said in unison. Half of the class hurried out of the classroom except for a group of girls who walked over to Himuro's desk holding a tray with a familiar cupcake.

"I-Its for…M-Murasakibara-san." She said with a slightlu blushing face, Himuro chuckled and turned to Murasakibara who was looking at the girl with a blank expression. "T-Thank you…for helping us."

"Hn." Murasakibara accepted the tray and the group all bowed before quickly making their way out of the classroom. Himuro stared at Murasakibara and slowly he found the purple haired male's expression soften a smile grazing his lips. "Muro-chin?"

"Hm?"

"Did…I…do a good job?"

Himuro chuckled and tip toed to pat the taller male's head. "Yep, really job well done." Himuro found Murasakibara smiling for the first time. He remember the look in Murasakibara's face when he first came, it looked troubled and hurt. But now, he look like he's genuinely happy. Somehow looking at his happy expression made Himuro's chest feel better. After the constant thinking about Apocalypse at least he get something cute to sweeten his day. "Okay, so, help me judge the cupcakes, okay?"

"This should be the best, I made them." Murasakibara said showing the rose cupcake. Himuro chuckled, but honestly it does look very tasty. The way it was formed look like a pro made them. Smiling Himuro grabbed his wrist and peeled off the cupcake paper and took a small bite. The taller male stared at him startled by his sudden action, he didn't knew he'd take him seriously. His eyes instinctively watched as Himuro small chew look very composed and graceful.

Himuro was surprised the taste was surprisingly good, the dough was simple and plain but then there was the texture of the apples and the sweet natural flavour of the fruit. "It taste great I like it." He said flashing a smile at the other. His eyes widen as he felt Murasakibara's hand's inched to his face and lifted his chin, slowly he found him leaning to his face. He could feel his hot breath in his lips and his hand dint even showed a sign of nervousness contrary to what exactly Himuro was feeling. As the gap closed Himuro found himself closing his eyes. And then he felt his lips against the other. His heart leaped out of his chest that instant, but the angel didn't move or tried to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss quickly. Himuro could feel the heat rise up in his cheek where did Murasakibara even learn that?

"I like Muro-chin better."

Himuro felt his heart made a 360 degree acrobat spin as he heard the taller male said that. Maybe it was because it was so innocent and yet…that kiss was just. Himuro didn't know what was going on with him, well, alright maybe Murasakibara is well good looking, he's tall and cute and…But he's angel! Himuro cursed his heart for beating so loudly. "A-Atsushi!" he found him saying, his voice cracked in embarrassment. Murasakibara stared back in confusion as if surprised that the other was surprised by his actions."A-Anyway, w-we should get this done then we'll go around and ask about your brothers, o-okay?"

Murasakibara frowned, didn't Himuro liked what he did? He sounded angry. He stole a look at the smaller male, his cheeks were dusted pink. It seems like that is indeed the case. Murasakibara didn't really know much, his body acted on its own when he saw Himuro smiled at him. His lips looks very delectable, the color reminded him of cherry, and his voice was the sweetest of all. Looks like he was a failure after all, he had angered Himuro. Murasakibara kept himself silent as Himuro continued his work, afraid to be on the smaller male's way. Maybe Midorima was right it was better if he didn't do anything, in that way less mistake. He will never be good at anything, he'll never do anything right.

.

.

After work Himuro as promised brought Murasakibara in town to ask about his brothers whereabouts. They started with the nearest police station, going through the files of people on their desk, the policemen shook their head, not a teal haired boy named Kuroko or a scarlet haired male named Akashi on their files. They proceeded to the next but again no luck, and after the after, and another. The search was very tiring but unfortunately none of them had been very helpful. Himuro sighed, they were on the seventh police station and they had gone quite far and there isn't a single information about Murasakibara's brothers. Turning around Himuro found Murasakibara behind him looking passive as usual. It must be very difficult for Murasakibara as well, the way he seems to be giving his effort with this he had guessed that he doesn't want the apocalypse as much as he does. Himuro reached to his pocket bringing out a small candy. "Atsushi?" he called the other who looked at him wearing an unreadable expression. Walking closer he put the candy in the taller male's hand, "Have some sweets, sorry but you'll have to do with this for now."

The taller male suddenly grabbed Himuro's hand and returned the candy, "I'm not hungry." Himuro's eyes widen, did he just heard Murasakibara Atsushi declined a sweet? Blinking in confusion Himuro took the candy again.

"Are you not feeling well Atsushi?"

Murasakibara shook his head, "I'm alright."

"Are you?" Himuro asked before pulling the angel in a nearby bench. "You don't look like you're okay."

The silence was eating both of them Murasakibara looked away while Himuro waited the other to say something. Sighing Himuro pushed the taller male to sit on the bench. Murasakibara looked up to the taller male.

"Its bad to lie Atsushi, don't you an angel should know that best?" the raven haired confectioner said like a reprimanding mother. Raising a hand he found Muraskibara bracing himself for the impact, but of course he had no intention of hurting at all, he placed his hand on top of his head and ruffled the long beautiful purple locks. They were perfect without a single tangle. He smiled before he leaned and cupped his face, "What's wrong Atsushi."

Opening his eyes Murasakibara found himself locked in those beautiful pool of silver eyes, "M-Muro-chin…" he found himself saying the smaller male's name. The name felt very light to his chest and the skin against his cheeks felt extremely soft and warm. Such warmth Atsushi was a stranger to, he had never felt something like that. He had never been physically close to anyone before. Not even to their Father. Himuro had such gentle features, they almost seem quite feminine, his skin was smooth and white, his fingers were a bit calloused evidence that this man used to be a basketball player. His dark eyelashes were very thick and striking. The gentle look on his face made Murasakibara's resolved melt as he removed his hands. "I'm sorry." He found himself saying as he looked down on the asphalt.

"Sorry?" Himuro asked in confusion, "Why are you apologizing Atsushi?"

Murasakibara didn't know really what was he apologizing, he thought that his very existence in Himuro's life would be worth apologizing for. He was scared that Himuro had come to hate him because of what he did earlier. What if Himuro was doing this, all because he was plain mature enough to let his stupidity slide.  _Stupid_ , yeah, he should apologize for that too. He had always burden those around him because of that, because he could not do anything himself without messing up. "I'm sorry for always…causing Muro-chin trouble. Muro-chin…is angry at me because I did something  _stupid_ earlier, right?" Himuro's eyes widen as he heard Murasakibara said those words with that sad look in his face. "I…wanted Muro-chin to know…I like Muro-chin, I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I-I'm not mad Atsushi, I-I was just…surprised."

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing Muro-chin."

Himuro sighed and leaned his forehead against Murasakibara's head, "No, Atsushi, listen, I'm not mad." He said before inching away, "I'm sorry Atsushi if I make you feel that way, but I swear I'm not mad. And you're not stupid, never call yourself that, alright? You'll never be a bother."

"Are you doing this because you're afraid that the world will end?"

Himuro was speechless at that question, was he doing it because of that? Strange, normally he'd flat out say yes, but right now he can't bring himself to do so. At first the thought of knowing the world is gonna end and having an access to someone who may ultimately stop it made him feel guilty, but right now he realized, what exactly was the point of saving people from their death via apocalypse when in reality, they will all end in the same road—death. So why was he helping Murasakibara? His chest constricted painfully, those lavender eyes felt like a velveteen blanket wrapping in him in a warm embrace. It was such a difficult question coming from someone so simple. He remembers now the look in Murasakibara's eyes the brokenness within. Perhaps it was that innocence that drew him to look after him, perhaps it was the sincerity.

Murasakibara felt as if every passing second adds a thorn in his heart, as Himuro's answer pending he felt his hope that the raven haired man actually cares beyond the field of  _saving humanity_. It was crazy, that was his job right and if Himuro would be helping him, shouldn't he be happy about it? What was this feeling that he wanted his attention all to his, what was this sudden greed to be his everything?

_"Aka-chin."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Yes of course."_

_"Why doesn't Aka-chin looks my way?"_

_"Its quite troublesome, you're very tall, you see."_

_"Hn."_

Perhaps it was the way Himuro looked at him, perhaps it was the way he turned his way, looked up with him with a smile. It was the glint his eyes. Perhaps it was the one thing he was so inclined to have only to himself. It was his smiles, his eyes, Himuro—all of him. Had he ever felt like this to others? No one had ever been like that to him. No had tried to look his way with such warmth. Even Akashi had not even thought of looking up his way, they know they care, Himuro was no different but somehow at some point he is different. The way he made him feel like he was beyond just an angel that landed in this strange world, beyond someone who needs his help. Murasakibara had come to face that this may be a something that is one-sided, and it hurts more than it should. But he wanted to confirm it to Himuro himself.

"I...I don't know." Himuro's answer came with a shaky voice. Murasakibara stared at the raven haired man, face with a flush of pink tainting his cheeks. He looked very frail right then, the man who had taken him under his wings, took care of more than thirty students a day looked like he is in the verge of tears right now. Perhaps confusion makes humans vulnerable?

_"Kuro-chin doesn't look much to me when we talk."_

_Kuroko turned and looked at his brother who stood a few feet away, "I always need to crane my neck to do so, Murasakibara-kun, I wish you understand that its quite straining for me."_

_"Just like Aka-chin's answer…"_

_Kuroko was quiet for a moment before he spoke, a small secretive smile in his lips, "One day, when you meet someone who looks at you as much, ask them what they see when they look at you."_

Murasakibara stood quietly as Himuro's thoughts seems to drift somewhere else, "Muro-chin?" Himuro as usual looked up at Murasakibara with a puzzled look, "What does Muro-chin see when he looks up at me?"

Blinking Himuro was baffled at the sudden question. Staring at Murasakibara he found himself with the most ethereal sight. A soft breeze blew their way slightly sweeping Murasakibara's hair—

_"If you are special to them they'll say instead of your face…"_

"The sky."

Murasakibara's eyes widen.

_"Why the sky?"_

_"When you stand Murasakibara-kun makes us see the sky."_

_"I don't like the sky."_

_"Why?"_

_"It doesn't do anything Kuro-chin."_

_Kuroko shook his head, "The sky had everything Murasakibara-kun. It reflects everything that makes us calm, everything that we put our faith in is beyond the clouds, its where we find our peace. If they say they see they see the sky when they look at you, its because they see their peace, faith and comfort in you."_

_"Father said it didn't he, once someone had compared you to a the sky…"_

Himuro was puzzeled with the look of surprise in Murasakibara's face, "Atsushi?" He called the taller male, Murasakibara snapping out of his thoughts shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"Forget about it Muro-chin," he said a small smile grazing his lips, "I'm alright now. Let's just go home for now?"

Unsure what happened Himuro agreed and led the way home.

_Kuro-chin…I found him_

…

"Tadaima!"

Furihata announced his presence as he opened the door, as soon as he took off his shoes he found a set of two feet clad in white socks standing across him, before he could properly take a look he found himself pulled in a tight hug. The arms around him was slightly trembling and he could hear Akashi's breathing was ragged. "Akashi-kun?" he asked but he was only answered as Akashi pressed him impossibly closer to him. "Akashi-kun did something happen?"

"Would you just let me hold you for now?"

"A-Alright but…Are you really okay?"

Furihata felt the angel nodded.

"You know its alright to tell me, eh uhm, I'm not forcing you or anything but—"

"Kouki?" Furihata tensed at the mention of his name, he isn't used to the angel calling him by his first name yet. His slick voice never fails to give him chills. "You are…alright, yes?"

"I-I am." Furihata answered half confused to that sudden question. He felt Akashi's arms loosen around him giving him enough space. "Did something happen?"

"I just…remembered a lot of things today, I'm glad you're home."

The last part of that sentence made Furihata blush up to the tips of his ears. He have no idea how Akashi could say those lines without even blinking. "I'm glad you're safe and you're here now, that is all that matters." He said with a kind smile grazing his lips, perhaps for others that might look quite creepy but in all honesty, that is Akashi's most genuine smile. Furihata had no idea but somehow he feels like Akashi is hiding something important from him. He didn't want to pry in his problems but the way Akashi is acting is bothering him. He looked like he was doing this like they'll be parting away soon. The thought was quite terrifying. The thought saying good bye to him is. Akashi broke the hug completely and turned away saying something about Furihata should finish his things to do so that he could rest early.

The back turned against him sent Furihata shaking, he didn't know where the feeling was coming from but he was certain it was fright.

_We…are we going to lose him again?_

_Just like…that…time?_

Furihata gasped as his mind was flooded again with images that felt like it was his and the same time not. He saw an image of a dessert, he remember three armed men and a cold metallic object pressed to him. Then from a corner he saw  _him_. This time the image was hazy but not entirely blurred. He could make out the color of his eyes and hair, the clothes he wore like a robe, and that beautiful wings that look like they were ablaze. The next thing he knew the image was getting blurry and he was falling down on the sands, and the image fainted slowly into black.

"Kouki?"

Furihata gasped as he heard his name before snapping out of his reverie. He found Akashi's hand over his shoulder slightly shaking him with concern in his eyes. His eyes were wide and his lips slightly trembling. A tear escaped Furihata's eyes..

_No,…he returned._

_He has returned_

"Sei?"

…

Nijimura sighed as he looked around the room, the familiar man sat while holding a book. His usual cheery smile plastered in his face, he placed the book down before looking at his companion. Nijimura took a sit, "Hanamiya went to see Midorima, have you heard it?" he said, the man looked at him a smile disappearing form his face for a moment before it returned to a small smile again. The man sighed, wrong question, he should have known, this man is God, who was he kidding, of course he knows.

"You know I don't like Hanamiya very much." He said before returning his eyes to the book in his hand.

"I know, but could you have at least tell your children about what's about to happen next?"

"Hm?" the man hummed, "If I do that it destroys the whole purpose of this thing."

"It endangers them don't you think?" Nijimura said lacing his fingers together, "And they are straying away from you, with all these things slowly revealed to them, they are losing their admiration to you their Father. Soon your son Michael will be awaken, have you thought of the danger that imposes to him…and to the Sword?"

"Of course I have," he said, "its not my duty to be loved my children, but it is my duty to raise them right and lead them to the right path."

"This path? The path to humanity is right? Is it worth the risk, all the danger, is it worth it?"

"There is no easy route to reach paradise, as there is no shortcut in obtaining a marvellous goal." He said as placed the open book down on the desk. "All of these shall test the bond that had formed between them, especially to Michael and his sword. It will be difficult, very difficult but this is the only way I could give them what I have deprived them of for years, for Michael, for Lucifer, for everyone. One day I wish they would understand."

"They wouldn't if you would keep yourself hidden under that stupid disguise."

"I am not in disguise." He answered, "…Perhaps they have forgotten how I look after 8,000 years."

"Of course they have."

The man with brown hair shook his head chuckling as he looked back in the book reading the passages…

_Before Zeus created humans, they had two head and four limbs. But it was so powerful that he feared it may surpass him as God, so he split them into two separate beings. Their one soul halved into the two body and he damned them to forever be in search of their other half._

"I hope when the time comes, Michael will forgive me…as a father who was only frightened for his safety." He said with a sad smile, "Power is a very heavy burden, it wasn't something such sweet child should carry. At the very least, now, he shall be with  _him_."


	10. Truth Be Told

_"We're all angels as beautiful as you?"_

_Akashi blinked as Sara asked that question, was he really that beautiful, he didn't even know what beautiful actually meant for humans. This is one of the rare days that Sara is allowed to have a day off from his daily duties as a servant in the household she works for. Akashi found the woman in the garden sitting quietly while humming a melody. Akashi wondered about the question asked to him,_ _**as him** _ _was a very difficult thing to understand. What does he look like was something Akashi didn't know. He had never thought he needed to know how he physically appears to humans. But thinking about perhaps he meant by that was archangels just like him. Well they were fairly beautiful, they were after all made so to look pleasing._

_"I don't really know about you humans' idea of beauty but…" Akashi turned to the brunette maiden, "they are indeed beautiful."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"But I think Michael tops most of them."_

_"Michael?_

_"Our youngest brother."_

The silence was very foreign for Akashi ever since he came here and lived with Furihata. For a moment he had forgotten about the fragility of human life until now. His heart race and fear flooded his senses as the thought of the brunette leaving him again. He was determined right now, to do everything he can with all means he could think of to keep Furihata safe—everything. He didn't want to do the same mistake that he did generations ago. Even if it means ceasing to exist if it assures that Furihata Kouki will be safe, that he will be alright, Akashi Seijuuro is willing to give it up. Its strange how hundred, no, thousands of years of longing could be compensated in a few days by a mere mortal soul. It was frightening how Furihata's smile could make him so glad, how his tears could bring him to his agony, how his life was completely, irreversibly devoured by Furihata Kouki's existence. And the most peculiar part was, he didn't care. It didn't bother him at all. If there was anything to go by he'd love to live this life for the rest of his existence.

And maybe Gadreel was right. This was his second chance, to do what he should have done then. He was such an idiot, perhaps if he did something back then, if he had saved Sara, perhaps he couldn't have built that anger, perhaps he didn't have such angst towards humans, perhaps it didn't led him to his damnation. Perhaps Michael wouldn't have to suffer the consequences now. He was an idiot indeed, how could he had forgotten about the prophecy? There was still a way though, he thought bitterly as he watch Furihata's sleeping form in his bed, tucked in his blanket.  _Forgive me—_ he said mentally as he touched the brunette's cheek, he'd give up everything for this warmth to stay, he'd die for this. Knowing Furihata he will surely stop him when he finds out what he is planning, and he wouldn't be able to lie to him.

Closing his eyes Akashi focused his energy on the brunette as he seek and swipe through the memories in Furihata's mind. Fate has a way, that was what their father always told them, Akashi had met Furihata on his fall on earth there must be a connection. A fall is extremely different from ordinary escape out of heaven, a fall signifies someone is still in control. And if he fell here with Furihata, the one in control surely had brought someone else in connection with him, Akashi had seen a quarter of this game plan, and surely one of his brothers must be in contact with someone he knows, this case…Furihata. Akashi's hand trembled as a memory played, its been so long, his appearance slightly changed, but he look just as he thought he would. Furihata was talking to him, and he look…well, he's quite relieved to know that. The boy mentioned Midorima as well, making him gasp as the word  _hospital_  was mentioned. What is an angel doing in a hospital? He found himself freezing as another person appeared just next to his brother, a tall red haired male, it took a moment before Akashi realized just who that person was.

It was too late, just as he thought. Removing his hands off Furihata he looked at the window next across the room. Kagami Taiga, huh? A small price to pay to keep this world intact, to keep  _his_  Kouki safe. Oh well, one way or another, this has to be done, yes? One way or another he'll slain someone. One way or another he has to be the evil one.

And he wouldn't mind, for Furihata Kouki.

…

As soon as Kagami sighed heavily as he flopped down on the couch, visiting Midorima had never been a good idea—its not like Kagami's jealous or something, alright, he's just not comfortable with the emerald haired angel look at him like he was some kind of rapist or paedophile with that constipated look—but their experience was far from good. He felt like he was just rejected by the family of his girlfriend—not that he thinks Kuroko's a girl or he's got something with Kuroko, well he was just flat out told to leave Kuroko alone. He was angry of course, he practically shelter, fed, clothed, took care and bathed the teal haired angel who came out of nowhere and he was told to stay away from him, who wouldn't be angry about that, huh? But what surprised Kagami most was what Kuroko said to his own brother. He expected Kuroko to agree and say he was inconveniencing Kagami and might as well stay next to someone he had known since God who knows when, it was the most logical and practical answer—which was very Kuroko-like but he didn't said those. Instead he bowed his head and said,  _"I must humbly decline._ " Kagami didn't know what came to the angel to say those but he looked offended by his brother's abrupt decision to pull him off Kagami. Kagami honestly had no idea as well as why Midorima suddenly said those, he didn't have much problem with Kuroko staying with him before so what's the problem now? Kuroko asked for the reason as to why Midorima said those but the angel didn't answer. Kuroko didn't respond as well at Midorima's way of avoiding the question. Kagami felt kinda pissed off by the way Midorima treated Kuroko as well, why won't they say anything to Kuroko? They practically dragged his ass down on earth with no instruction whatsoever and they kept putting stupid rules over him, he's not a damn puppet!

In anger and frustration the teal haired angel asked Kagami to go home instead. Kuroko asked if he could shower first and Kagami just let him. Its been fifteen minutes since Kuroko got in the bath, well he trust him not at least to drown in the tub. All these angel crap is giving him headaches, and honestly with how the angels were treating Kuroko it was fucked up as well. With all honesty, Kagami had zero to no care about the apocalypse, he'll die one day so who cares? He wasn't afraid to be judged by the things he did, he was sure he never hurt someone on purpose. What Kagami could care was Kuroko. As strange as that sounded, somehow all this crap had become about Kuroko. It had become all about him.

Thinking about it Kagami had come to realize all his actions were driven with the thought of the teal haired boy. He is very innocent at times and sometimes kinda a prick. But whenever Kuroko talks about his  _mission_  of staying away from this  _Akashi_  he felt sadness in his eyes, it was strange how he could tell it by just merely that even if his face would not seem to show any changes—he saw his feelings in his eyes. When he is sad it looks a little darker, like a cloudy afternoon, and when he is feeling fine it looks like a clear sunny sky in the afternoon. Its been a few days and yet Kagami Taiga could tell so much about Kuroko Tetsuya already, he prefers cold more than warm, he likes anything that is vanilla flavoured, he likes evenings more than mornings, he likes simple things best.

It somehow irritates the taller male whenever he sees that kicked puppy look in Kuroko's face, the frail angel doesn't need to be treated like that at all.

Kagami heard the door to the bathroom clicked open. After a few moments he found the teal haired angel walking towards him wearing this time his black shirt, that which obviously looked too big for his tiny frame. The color looked very nice against Kuroko's glowing white complexion and his beautiful teal hair. But he looked so gloomy. The smaller male sat awkwardly on the other end of the couch fiddling with the hem of his borrowed shirt. Kagmi sighed ruffling his hair, "Seriously, your brothers are huge set of colourful dicks." Kagami said sighing.

"But you haven't seen my other brothers."

"Your brothers comes with MIDORIma, KIse, MURASAKIbara and AKAshi in their names, and you tell me that's not some rainbow rangers."

Kuroko found himself smiling at Kagami's joke about his brother's joke, "Kise-kun indeed have gold locks, Murasakibara-kun has purple, Midorima-kun has green and Akashi-kun has scarlet." Kagami scoffed.

"Rainbow rangers indeed." Kagami said smiling as he found Kuroko's expression changed. "I wonder why your name isn't something like Mizuiro." Kagami reached Kuroko's head ruffling his hair that was slightly damped. "So…you feeling better?"

"Bath does lightens my mood." Kuroko said plainly, he looked down again, "I'm sorry about my brother, Midorima-kun is very scrupulous."

Kagami hates the most the way Kuroko look right then but for some reason he felt happy that Kuroko had managed to say  _no_  for the first time—to his brother to boot. Though he looked quite conflicted about it, still it is a big step for the teal haired angel. "So…why?" Kagami found himself asking the teal haired angel. Kuroko perked up and turned to Kagami with a questioning look. "Why…did you decline—no oppose Midorima's words."

"It wasn't an order."

Kagami sighed, was it? "But he asked you, its like—"

"It was a choice."

"You said you never had."

Kuroko and Kagami engaged in a staring contest, Kuroko honestly was stunned, he didn't thought of it, of his actions, or the words he said then, the words that left his mouth earlier. The only thing he thought was he didn't want to leave Kagami.  ** _Didn't want to_** —it was a word that Kuroko Tetsuya had never thought he'd use—especially towards a mortal. Right when Midorima said those words his mind automatically exclaimed 'NO', the thought sent his body shivering from a burning explosive and aggressive feeling—anger. He felt angry with the thought of someone trying to pull him way from Kagami. No choice, huh, maybe Kagami was right, it is alright to say no, this is not heaven. But he wondered if the force that pushed him to say no to Midorima as well was all due to the fact that this is Earth. His eyes searched Kagami's eyes for an answer, somehow something told him he'd find them there, in the endless pools of crimson sea. It looks so beautiful, so painfully beautiful, like it told him to just look at them—never look away.

Why did he feel like he knew him.

Kagami sighed and grinned like he always do, Kuroko felt his heart almost jumped out of his rib cage. Kagami's smile is always pure, and honest, unlike others he smile with his every being, his soul as well and somehow when his soul was happy, Kuroko felt as happy. "It's a good thing." Kagami said finally. "I like the way you get to say what you really want."

"Thank you." Kuroko found himself saying. He wondered what could have happened if he didn't land right there with Kagami, he wondered what could have happened. What if Kagami wasn't there? Would he have just lied there with no idea where his brithers were? The thought frightened Kuroko somehow, and at the same time he felt thankful that it didn't happen, that right now he is with Kagami Taiga whom despite with all his awkward personality still helped him. "I..would surely want to meet Kagami-kun again in heaven."

Kagami chuckled, "I'm not sure if I should feel happy or scared about that statement. It sounds like you want me dead tomorrow."

Kuroko shook his head, "Quite the contrary."

"Angels still freak me out."

"Kagami-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad I met you."

Kagami turned to Kuroko wide eyes, he felt the heat rush to his face and for some reason that sounded really romantic yet…sad? "Don't say that." Kagami grumbled as he stood, "You make it sound like you're going to leave." He said before excusing himself and heading towards the bathroom.

_I can't stay…you know._

_I don't belong here Kagami-kun, even if…you make me feel otherwise._

…

As Nijimura left everything fell in its usual silence, he had been used to it for years now, he had hoped from places to another, a name after the other, a career after the other. He watched and interacted with humans without them knowing that he was the one who had set all that they see, even themselves. He knew from the start it will end in something like this, when Michael was born, he received the prophecy handed to him by Fate. As a father to his children he was scared as well, confused to be exact. He knew humans would come to a day where they would somehow forget about his creations, they would sin greater, bolder, fearless than ever before. But he knew more than anything not all his children would let themselves fall to this. All he needed was one soul, and he saw not just one but many others. He wanted his angels to see them as well. But he fell out of it too, when he saw Lucifer slowly building doubt against humans, refusing to do his duties as angel, wanting to take matters in his own hands, he was scared, and he punished him. A wrong decision, actually. It was what started it. That was why he felt responsible, he promised his sons, the archangels that he would do everything to keep his children off harm yet he triggered a time bomb when he sealed Akashi in the abyss. He didn't mean to leave, he didn't mean to abandon them, he was searching.

He was searching for all possible ways he could reverse what had started. As he was searching he found the flaw in his way of thoughts. There were…numerous angels locked up for their sins in heaven, the only time they will be freed will be on apocalypse so they shall come with Lucifer as they lay waste on Earth—just as what the prophecy stated. But as he was with humans he found out what stupid thought it was to condemn them. They were practically just souls waiting for the end of time, he gave them no place there in their own home, for a single sin. And yet ironically there he was on earth, watching humans sin over and over again, and he forgave them over and over again. He was being unfair.

Earth is wonderful place, humans as well.

Its strange how he had so much pressure on them and yet they faithfully believed and him—and there he was, being a coward. It might be his wishful thinking, but he kept telling himself he'll save them—for sure.

Finding out a way to reverse the apocalypse wasn't an easy thing, from the very start of Michael's birth the apocalypse had been decided, it only strengthen when he placed Lucifer in the abyss. And even the way to reverse it was…painful. If there was an easier way he would have done that, but experience had proved him, sometimes the easiest way, provide but a short term relief, and that wasn't something he is looking for right now.

"I have hurt too may souls." He said to no one in particular. His voice echoed in the quiet room.

Closing his eyes he heard the thunder roared loudly, its time…the two remaining horsemen had started walking the earth. From now on, all he can do is to believe that the short stay of his children here on earth had strengthen them, for this very moment. The time has come…finally.

…

After the day Kise found his first clue about his brother's whereabouts he found himself restless. Saturday evening was filled with Kise trying his best to figure out what Midorima's feather doing in those pile of clothes, with that man as well. Kise lay on his side in Aomine's couch as he stare at the empty vase on the table, today was supposed to be his first day in training with Aomine's team but he didn't quite feel like it. He didn't know if Aomine actually understood his feelings but the tanned male didn't asked why when he said he didn't want to come with him today. But honestly he didn't know what to tell Aomine as well, what was he feeling? He's close in finding his brothers so why does he feel so heavy? What was the feeling of fear stirring inside him? Why is this hesitation? Its been eight hours since Aomine left, he said he'd be back by six in the evening, looking up on the wall clock—its six-fifteen, Kise wondered what was the taller male taking him so long?

Kise stood and walked towards the door, perhaps getting some fresh air will help him sort his thoughts . As soon as Kise opened the door, he heard a familiar voice. Turning to the hallway, he found the tanned male's back turned to him. In his hand was a small box wrapped in a blue ribbon. Standing before Aomine was a brunette girl, she looks nice, with shoulder length hair. She wore a light make up and a simple peach dress. She was smiling, with a very beautiful blush tainting her cheeks. Somehow the scene looks natural, it looks so…perfect, but somehow Kise found himself feeling angry—irritated. His chest felt like it is being squeezed. Why does something seems so perfect felt so painful? The pain exploded when the girl brought Aomine in a hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Somehow Kise felt like he just melted away right at that moment. The girl's eyes turned to Kise's and her eyes widen quickly breaking her hug to Aomine. Aomine noticing the girl's reaction turned and found Kise standing there. "K-Kise-san?" the girl said blushing to darker, "G-Good evening…K-Kise-san. I-I'm A-Aomine-san's…n-neighbor, my name is K-Karisawa Emi."

Kise didn't know why, he always liked meeting new people, he always loved introducing himself, but right then all the energy in his body just drained. "Good evening Karisawa-san," kise said almost in a hushed voice before bowing his head, "I'm sorry, but I…I'm not feeling well so…" Kise felt his body suddenly felt heavy as he decided to come back inside. He didn't know why, but he closed the door and rushed inside. Without minding the owner of the house Kise ignored as Aomine called to him. He sat on the couch as Aomine walked in with a frown.

"What the fuck?" Aomine said with a scowl, "What's up with you today, you've been shitty all day."

"I…am only not feeling well." Kise said, he prayed Aomine would just shrug off. He sighed and turned, he found Aomine walking towards the kitchen with the box. Kise felt his chest squeezed tighter as Aomine revealed the contents of a box, it was a small cake. A gift, huh? Strange, why does Kise felt hurt that Aomine accepted a gift from someone? That's natural, right, in Aomine's age, humans are naturally trying to establish relationship, so it should be alright, he should be alright with this, right? But why was he being bitter about it? Biting his lower lip Kise tried to fight the ill feelings, this isn't correct, this isn't right at all—hate is never right. Aomine was already eating the cake when KIse looked up at him. "Is it good?" Kise asked in a hushed voice, the words felt like they were heavy as led. His eyes stung, they felt warm, he feels like he will cry any moment.

"No." Aomine said with a huff. "Hey you angels really get sick, huh?"

"I am not sick," Kise answered looking at his hands, what's happening with him, what's wrong with his chest, what was he thinking? He cannot be greedy, he cannot feel angry towards someone who was feeling fondly towards Aomine, he cannot have him only to himself, he should have known more than anyone, to harbour this kind of feelings…is wrong. And yet Kise could not deny it, the strange feeling surging in his veins, the ugly disgusting feeling of—"I'm just not feeling well, that's different Aominecchi."

"Is this about your brother?" Aomine asked before taking anther spoonful of the cake. Kise wanted to answer honestly but if he does Aomine will know it wasn't the only thing that is bothering him. "I don't know, you look angry or something."

"I'm alright." Kise said as he stood, it wasn't a lie, he's physically well…his head was just a mess right then. Could it be because of that incident the café? Just because Aomine showered him with attention he felt like he could have him only to himself which was stupid—really stupid. Kise cursed himself. His ability to feel so much and so deeply was a curse and a gift all together. Walking towards the kitchen Kise decided he'd get himself a glass of water. His fingertips somehow felt heavy as he held the glass to his lips and drank it empty. Putting the glass on the counter Kise found himself looking at the small vanilla cake. Aomine walked towards the kitchen again and took another slice cutting the cake in half now. Kise was tempted to taste the cake but as soon as he reached for it Aomine quickly grabbed it away with a smug look. Of course, it was made for him by that girl.

"None for you." Aomine said bringing the whole cake with him.

"Is she…uhm your…lover?" Kise found the word felt wrong for him, his heart sunk on the pit of his gut as he said those words.

"No."

"Your…to-be-lover, then?"

"No." Aomine answered with a displeased look, well, perhaps he was only sensitive on the topic and prefers that topic to be private. Lovers, huh, Kise found himself laughing dryly on the matter. Stupid…how stupid, what is he doing, what is he trying to get himself into? Kise rrealized he was gripping the glass quite tightly, he left the glass on the counter and was about to excuse himself when he noticed something lying on the counter with the box and the ribbon—it was a card. Picking up Kise flipped the card and his eyes widen.

"Aominecchi?"

"What?"

"That cake…is  _mine?"_  Kise heard Aomine almost choked out of the cake, Kise raised an eyebrow as Aomine nonchalantly ate the cake ignoring Kise's question. "Aominecchi it says here, ' _for Kise-san, I hope you like it.'"_

"So what?" Aomine said with a scowl, "She said to give it to you, she said…she has a thing for you."

"Why are you eating them?" Kise asked. Somehow Kise felt relieved that she wasn't Aomine's lover or something close to that. It was a strange kind of relief. But somehow as his mood lighten Aomine's smug and frown got deeper.

"It doesn't taste nice anyway."

"Its still mine, Aominecchi."

Aomine frowned and looked at the cake, then to Kise, "Why, you like her?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, so you're upset 'cause I ate your cake?"

"No!" Kise sighed exhausted, "I'm upset because I thought—" Kise stopped midway caught himself almost spilling his beans. Staring at Aomine's eyes he found the other waiting for his answer, he blushed at the thought he was so close at telling Aomine what exactly he was feeling. Wait, why was he…embarrassed? Kise tensed as reality hit him—"I was…jealous?"

Aomine blinked twice, he heard that correct, right? Kise was…jealous? Jealous of what exactly?

"I-I saw you…with her…and I-I thought you…and her were…uhm…a couple, I thought you…like her." Kise found himself speaking the truth, he sometimes hates that part of him as an angel, lying was so difficult for him. Kuroko and Midorima had reprimanded him about it before as well, he tends to spill the contents of his minds so easily, he tends to spill all of his feelings in his words all too fast. "W-When she…when she hugged you I…don't know, I'm just…I felt Aominecchi was so far."

Aomine's eyes widen…

_"Ah, Aomine-san?"_

_Aomine blinked as the familiar girl stood there in the hallway, he could not remember her name but she's sure that he had seen him around before. "Yo." He replied casually, "What's up?"_

_"W-Well you see…" Aomine saw a blush creeping her cheeks as she awkwardly shifted her wait from a foot to the other, "I-I saw this guy, uhm…your…uhm friend this morning, a-and I thought I-I was just wondering if h-he has a girlfriend?"_

_"No." Aomine answered swiftly. He quickly noticed the small cake box in her hand._

_"R-Really!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"S-So, uhm, t-that's really good," she said, "I-I was wondering i-if you could give this to him?"_

_Aomine had no chance of refusing when the latter pushed the box towards him. Aomine sighed, he was sure the stupid blonde will be so happy about this. He was always happy about people, he is always a person whose personality would be so bright when it comes to this. The thought of the blonde smiling and thanking that girl killed him inside. Every joyful cheer in that girl's face felt like a knife stabbing him._

_"Sure." Aomine answered. As soon as he answered the girl suddenly hugged him. And that was when he heard the door open behind him._

It annoyed Aomine thinking that Kise would like this girl's cake, or just the mere thought of the blonde accepting anything that girl gave. Aomine mentally punched himself, just the thought of that girl liking Kise pushed him. He was surprised that Kise was jealous, he didn't know why the blonde be jealous, and then it clicked to him. The way Kise acted towards that girl when he saw him. Jealous…Maybe, just maybe, it is what Aomine was feeling. Stupid, blonde, Aomine said as he stared at Kise who was blushing in deep red. He wasn't sure how the blonde's mind works, does his jealousy the same jealousy Aomine felt?

_Nah, angels aren't like humans right?_

Kise…probably hasn't felt the same irritation, Kise wouldn't have the hate he felt towards a complete stranger, a hate towards something that should have been right. Aomine wondered if he would understand the way his chest squeezed at the thought of him smiling for someone else. Was it the same? Are they…are their feelings…the same? That's impossible, right? Kise would never hate someone for hugging him, maybe he was only jealous, like a child jealous of someone taking his mother's attention? Kise was stupid like that. Stupid he should say the same for himself; Aomine cursed himself for getting stupid ideas in his head. Just because Kise treats him nicely, just because he had never had someone been so clingy towards him, just because no one had ever been posed as a challenge, just because he had admired him like no one else did. It was stupid to feel something like jealousy towards a male—an angel to boot. He…he probably loved humans equally, and Aomine…might be just one of the many others. He would probably treat with kindness the man who had seen him that night if it wasn't Aomine. It was stupid, and he should stop, he should, and he knows it was the right thing to do but he…cannot anymore, he had been bewitched by everything about Kise the very moment he saw him play on the court.

Aomine found himself looking at cake in his hand. It was nice though, at least he knows he isn't just someone anymore. At least he meant something towards the blonde, and that…he could be okay with that. Ruffling Kise's hair he chuckled and joked, "I'm still not giving you any."

"Wha—Aominecchi!" Kise retorted, somehow forgotten aout what he was saying afew moment ago. Maybe it was the advantage of Kise being easily tricked off the conversation, at least he didn't need to elaborate, because that's where Aomine wasn't an expert of.

Aomine laughed in triumph while shrugging away. At least he could have Kise's attention all to his this way.

**_Kise do you realize…humans are very greedy?_ **

Humans are very greedy creatures, as a child they seek their parents attention, only to them, when they grow up they seek that one person that would only look at them. That is why it felts incredibly painful for others to have someone who shares the attention. Aomine was not an exception, he wanted Kise to admire only him, to smile only to him, and he knows it is impossible, because Kise was an angel. And angels looked at humans like they were…just the same. Aomine…was just another man.

"You'll get fat."

"I wont!" Kise retorted, "You'll get diabetes."

"And where did you even learn that?"

"I know at least human sickness and disorders, don't mock me." Kise pouted.

Kise's whining and complaining about the cake suddenly was cut when they heard a knock on a door. Aomine sighed and left the cake and the plate on the coffee table walking towards the door. "I'll get it and don't you dare touch that cake." Aomine said walking towards the door.

Kise stopped and stared at the loud knocking on the front door. Somehow, he suddenly felt something starnge. A familiar kind of feeling, a sense of—

"Aominecchi wait!" Kise quickly grabbed Aomine by the wrist but it was too late, Aomine had twisted the knob and pulled the door opened. Kise's eyes widen as the stench reached his nose—it was a scent only beings such as himself could know. He swallowed a lump in his throat as the door revealed a familiar looking man. Standing there was a man as tall as Aomine, with dark hair in dreadlocks, a smug grin permanently on those lips.

"Hello there Gabbe."

Kise gasped audibly, "…P-Pesti…lence." His eyes widen.

…

Murasakibara sat quietly on the living room as he flipped through the channels, Himuro sat next to him making his lesson plans. It was quite a day, and honestly Muarasakibara didn't want to give a damn about what may come to him. For now all he understood was he was contented with being with Himuro. Sighing he leaned his head on Himuro's back, the brunette made an involuntary shudder as he fet the angel's warm breath at the back of his neck but he didn't complain. Murasakibara watched the TV silently, he knows Himuro likes it when its quiet when he's making his lectures, he would entertain the angel after so he didn't mind. Murasakibara felt Humiro's scent very comforting almost drawing him to sleep—something that was a luxury in heaven. In heaven there was no measurement of time and their bodies didn't really had a grasp of the word sleep, a day for them was like a century on earth, but right now Murasakibara understood why humans had feared time. Time…was very frightening when you are among mortals. Its like a day felt like a step towards death and they were getting very close to them.

Murasaakibara looked at the TV they featured a huge commotion in Shuutoku General Hospital, from the footage a man holding a bat was wrecking havoc, after the featured news the anchor receded to the next news, Himuro looked up from his lesson plan and found the news anchor talking something about a sickness before Murasakibara switched the channel. "Atsushi, could you switch back?" Himuro asked. Murasaakibara hummed and clicked the switch back to news. Murasakibara slipped the remote off his hands as he found the disturbing images flashing in the screen.

_"The death toll has come to 600 over the span of twenty four hours, this mysterious sickness had spread massively. Until now researchers and scientist are doing their best to find the cause of this strange sickness."_

"Is that another…uhm, what was that again, bird flu?"

"No."

Himuro was shock when he heard Murasakibara's tone, looking at the taller male he found his purple eyes had glowed.

"Its him…its pestilence." Murasakibara could not believe it, it has started, an epidemic…with no cure. Unfortunately at this generation this omen is the only thing that could be strange enough to get people's attention, death was a normal occurrence, famine had been quite a deal in a lot of parts of the human world now, war had been normal ever since the time of Isaiah. Only pestilence was the strangest of all, humans had come to a time where almost nothing could be cured, everything runs through a systematic way and an epidemic without a root or sure cause, nor cure will be new, horrifying as it kills hundreds every hour that passes. It was disgusting, like smallpox but stronger, it doesn't just attacks the outside, it also appears inside the body, and it would create craters in bones making the human bleed from the inside, unable to heal itself properly with the lack of white blood cells and red blood cells, eventually the victim will bleed from every hole in his body, and die. It was contagious as well. It was airborne. And if Pestilence is clearly present…surely, apocalypse is a few steps away.

"Pestilence you mean, one of the four horsemen?"

"Yes."

"Then…are we…is it too late?"

"No…not yet…Muro-chin…this is only the calm before the storm."

"T-The calm?! This isn't calm at all."

"That's the point, if this is only just the beginning…the climax…is much terrifying."

"If you say its not yet too late then how?"

Murasaakibara looked outside, "As long as Michael and his sword hasn't met with Aka-chin then we still have a chance."

…

"What do you mean Shin-chan?" Takao blinked in confusion.

"Just as you heard," Midorima said before taking Takao's phone from his hands and showing it to Takao, "Its like a two way line defense, when you delete this data it is removed from the hard drive, yes? But there are still another line of defense in case you would want to retrieve it again. This is the same as to  _him_. When he was created Father had found his potential threat in the immense power he holds. So he decided to halve it…by taking away both his wings and his sword—the sword of the apocalypse, Michael's sword. As a result there was Michael and another soul that was formed as a part of him. That soul contains half of his powers, his wings and the sword. After the prophecy about the apocalypse was made known to us, Father felt frightened for the fate of the earth, for Michael and Lucifer as well." Returning the phone to Takao Midorima pushed his new glasses up his nose bridge and sighed, "The first line of the defense was the four criteria to mark the beginning of the end, first was Lucifer getting out of the abyss, whatever way would suffice, second was the four horsemen to walk the earth there is no particular order, third is Michael wielding his sword, fourth will be Michael and Lucifer meeting."

"So what does it has to do with Kagami needing to be away from Kuroko?"

Midorima stared at Takao mentally saying he knows he isn't that much of an idiot not to notice, when Takao didn't seem to realize Midorima shook his head, "Kuroko is Michael."

"Huh?" Takao was taken aback, he had seen many portraits off that angel he pictured him as someone with like really pretty blonde hair, nice sculpted body, just like warrior and not some frail looking boy that looks like he just got out of middle school.

"His power was halved the day he was born, it was to prevent him from making any mistake on using such great amount of power. He was still young, a fledgling, what could he do with a power that could weigh the fate if this tiny planet. Father figured that the third criteria would be easily met if Michael's sword was with us so he enclosed it in a soul and let it be reincarnated—here on earth as a human of course. And that was the third line of defense as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Michael's nature is very fond to humans…as he was made so, he was loyal to father that is why…the sword was a human."

"Shin-chan stop beating around the bush."

"For Michael to wield the sword it has to be a last resort, because…to wield it he needs to absorb the soul in that human—it means that if he tries to get the sword, the vessel, will be destroyed." Midorima stared at Takao's eyes, "Kagami Taiga…is the vessel for Michael's sword." Takao tensed as he heard Midorima's answer. If that was true, then for Kuroko to succeed from fighting against Lucifer he needs to absorb Kagami Taiga's soul and in the process…Kagami will die?

"Does…Does Kuroko know this?"

"No."

"Why didn't you told him!"

"Its an order."

"Order, from who?!"

"Father."

_BLAG_

Takao slammed his hands on the table, "Your brother is about to kill a human and you would not tell him because your father said so? Your dad's not here, Kuroko is fighting all of this on his own and trying to do all his best and you're hiding all of this to him, he's practically going to kill a guy whom had sheltered him for days Shin-chan and he have no idea!"

"That is why I am asking Kagami taiga to leave Kuroko alone." Midorima said his voice a bit louder. Midorima cpmposed himself as he looked at his hands on his laps, "It has been so long, I have almost forgotten, we were told that when Akashi is freed from the cage we have to quickly evacuate Kuroko away from him, so I thought of Earth…I didn't thought Akashi would fall to earth. Only now it made sense…Kuroko's soul is perpetually attracted to its other half, that was why of all the hundred thousand possibilities where he could have landed on earth…Kagami Taiga had to see him. It wasn't just a coincidence."

"Shin-chan cant you hear yourself—"

"The second line of defense was this…as long as one of them is away from the rest, it would prevent anything drastic happening. As long as one of the third and fourth criteria isn't met the apocalypse would not start. And there is one that I prefer not to speak of."

"What?"

"One of the ways to stop the apocalypse is to prevent Michael's awakening."

"How so?"

"To kill the vessel before it could realize its worth to Michael."


End file.
